Marginadas, La guerra
by eltioRob95
Summary: Este Fanfic es un AU donde casi todas las personajes femeninas de The loud house son prisioneras, presidiarias en una cárcel de mujeres, historia centrada en Jordan (policia infiltrada) Lynn Loud jr y Ronnie anne. (Lenguaje maduro)
1. Chapter 1

**Atención, el fanfic que leerás aquí, es un AU sobre reclusas de una cárcel de mujeres, aquí verás a todos los personajes femeninos de TLH como reclusas, presidiarias, criminales, etc.**

**Disfruten de esta historia, será una corta, a diferencia de mis otras historias.**

* * *

**Marginadas**

**(La guerra)**

9:00 de la noche…

En las afueras de la cárcel de mujeres Royal Woods, en el patio donde las casuchas abundaban.

La ex deportista ahora reclusa y líder indiscutida de todo el patio, Lynn Loud Jr, se encontraba allí, deprimida, pensativa, pero sobre todo furiosa, con una ganas de asesinar y estrangular a alguien con todas sus fuerzas, Ronnie anne había cruzado el límite con ella, ella la había ultrajado, la contaminó, la profanó, La castaña no dejaba de repetir lo mismo.

-Esto no se va quedar así-

Lynn tenía la mirada perdida, sus amigas, sus compañeras en desgracia la miraban con preocupación , sin decir nada, Tabby, Risas, Cookie, Polly, Haiku, Carly (Jordan) y por supuesto Lucy quien no dejaba de tocar su rostro, Lynn trató de alejarla de forma bruzca.

-Ya déjame Lucy , ya te dije que estoy bien!-

-D-Disculpame hermana… s-sólo quería ver que estas bien-

-Tranquila, me han dado golpizas peores , chicas, ya déjenme de mirarme así, estoy bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada.

Su amiga Polly pain fue la primera en hablar, romper el silencio.

-Tuviste suerte Lynn, suerte de que Carly apareció a tiempo-

Lynn simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba.

-Esto que me pasó fue muy barato, muy barato, esa perra maldita de Santiago me las va a pagar todas, a una de esas zorras que ella mandó a atacarme se les cayó esto-

Las chicas miraron aquel curioso collar plateado con forma de corazón, con una letra en el contero.

-Déjame ver eso Lynn- dijo Tabby mientras examinaba aquel collar.

-"B" "B" ¿Quién será?- se preguntaba la chica Punk para sí misma.

-No tengo idea, pero algo es seguro Tabby- dijo Lynn seria.

(Flashback)

Lynn se encontraba en posición fetal, sollozando, desnuda, ella estaba siendo asistida y consolada por Carly , Mientras Dana, quien era la guardia la miraba con burla.

-¿Qué ocurre Loud? ¿No fueron gentiles contigo? Hahaha-

Jordan, por supuesto, quien no le hizo ninguna gracia que aquella chica ex amiga de Lori hiciera ese comentario de muy mal gusto, decidió echarla de ahí.

*La empuja*

-Déjala en paz idiota ¡Largate!

Jordan se agacha y abraza a la castaña, quien escondía el rostro entre sus piernas mientras lloraba.

-Tranquila Lynn, esta todo bien, ya pasó, por favor levántate-

(Fin del flashback)

-La maldita de Dana fue quien dejó libre el baño mientras me duchaba, por eso las otras chicas pudieron entrar-

La Loud ex deportista apretaba los dientes y los puños con rabia.

-Sé muy bien quien fue la estúpida que se atrevió a tocarme, Cristina , es por eso que ella está aquí en primer lugar-

-Perra psicótica, nunca me agradó- dijo Polly con desagrado, Jordan sólo se limitó a escuchar.

-La verdad no sé que le veía Lincoln a ella, es un monstruo- opinó Lucy.

-El punto es que no me la puedo sacar de la mente, todas las involucradas me la van a pagar, Nosotras como las "chicas del patio" ¿no? Si tocan a una de nosotras , reaccionamos todas ¿no es así?-

*Polly, Tabby, Haiku y las demás chicas asintieron*

-A partir de hoy, Ronnie anne, Carlota, Robba, Maggie, Cristina, Brownie, Shy y todas las que estén de su parte van a salir de esta correccional en un cajón, a partir de mañana, empieza la guerra chicas.

-cuente conmigo hermana- dijo Lucy con una media sonrisa.

-Y conmigo Lynn- dijo Cookie

-Si tengo oportunidad de enterrar este cuchillo en el cuello de Santiago, será en tu nombre-

-Cuenta conmigo siempre amiga- dijo Polly levantando el pulgar.

-Si, Ronnie anne jamás hubiera llegado a donde está ahora de no ser por nosotras- dijo Tabby.

-Cuenta con nosotros, avisaré a todas las chicas del patio apenas amanezca-

Lynn sonrió, pero a los pocos segundos su sonrisa débil desapareció, no se sentía de humor, se sentía perturbada psicológicamente y eso la molestaba.

-Gracias chicas, son las mejores, si no estuviera furiosa ahora, las besaría de lengua a todas en este momento, ahora déjenme todas-

Se acuesta en el suelo, y mira su hermana gótica.

-Tu también Lucy, todas déjenme sola por favor…-

Las chicas se miraron preocupadas.

-¡QUE ESPERAN! ¡DIJE QUE ME DEJEN SOLA! ¡LARGO! ¡LARGO! ¡LARGO CON UN DEMONIO!-

Todas rápidamente se alejaron de Lynn regresando a sus respectivas casuchas.

La castaña pateó una caja de ropa interior con furia para luego volver a recostarse en el suelo, con un cuchillo en mano, volvió a repetir la misma acción violenta una y otra vez hasta dejar la caja destrozada, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería golpear, la habían violado, y de la peor forma, se juró a si misma que mataría a Ronnie anne de la forma más lenta, inhumana y dolorosa posible, sólo así ella tendría la conciencia tranquila.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Hola a todos, finalmente pudo sacar este AU a la luz, se preguntarán ¿Qué pasó con Lynn? Creo que fui claro, la ultrajaron ¿Quiénes fueron? Chicas mandadas por Ronnie anne Santiago, quien es la mandamás de la cárcel, generando una guerra entre reclusas en la cárcel.**

**¿Aparecerá Lincoln? No, si leyeron el capitulo 23, el capitulo especial de "Quien contra quien" , entonces sabrán que este es un fic sin Lincoln, Lean el capitulo 23 para entender este fic amigos.**

**Se trata de los personajes femeninos de la serie, de todos ellos, como presidiarias, o sea, Criminales. (y si, todas son mujeres mayores en la historia)**

**Ya había hecho pelear a Ronnie con Lynn en un fic anteriormente, pronto llegará el segundo cap. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Pídeme perdon**

_Hace una semana…_

En la cafetería de la prisión, todas las reclusas almorzaban con tranquilidad, Carly (Jordan) era la única chica del patio que podía sentarse en la mesa de Ronnie anne y su banda, gracias a su amistad con Carlota, por supuesto, la latina no dejaba de mirar con hostilidad a Lynn y sus compañeras, comiendo , conversando , sonriendo en la mesa del otro lado.

-¿Te digo algo Carly?- dijo Ronnie anne.

-Dime Ronalda, soy toda oídos-

-¿Sabías que esas estúpidas me están haciendo la contra? Lo han estado haciendo desde hace un buen tiempo, pero ya no lo pienso tolerar-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-están vendiendo mercancía blanca, si tú me entiendes, lo hacen sin mí permiso ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? ¿estas tontas creen que pueden hacerme competencia?-

Carly se había quedado pensativa.

-déjame que lo vaya averiguar y te lo digo Ronnie anne-

-No, no vas a averiguar nada, pasa lo que YO digo que pasa, tú no tienes nada que averiguar-

Ronnie anne se levanta, igual que Maggie, Carol, y sus demás compinches, se acercaron a la mesa de Lynn, Tabby, Cookie y las demás.

-Muy rico puré de papas ¿no mugrosas?-

-¿Qué quieres Ronnie anne?- preguntó Lynn molesta.

-Sólo quiere aclarar algo con ustedes, Ustedes no pueden estar aquí-

-¿Y quien lo dice?-

-Tu perra madre lo dice, ahora escúchenme, ustedes no pueden venir aquí, sólo pueden venir a comer y a ducharse, nada más , en tanto no esté cerca de ustedes, me repugna el solo estar cerca de ustedes-

La latina agarra de los pelos a Cookie y la hace mirar a una chica de cabello rojo.

-¿Reconoces a Cristina? Ella está aquí por violar chicas con un palo-

Hunde la cara de Cookie en el plato del puré de papas, mientras siguió hablando.

-Si cualquiera de ustedes me desafía, le hago romper la vagina ¿¡OYERON!? ahora pueden comer tranquilas, la próxima quien sabe-

Ronnie anne toma un vaso de jugo y lo derrama sobre el plato de Lynn.

-Muy rico puré de papas-

Maggie , Carol y las demás empezaron a reírse con burla, Ronnie anne se volteó hacia su mesa de nuevo, apenas le dio la espalda a Lynn, sintió el plato de puré impactar contra su cabeza y ensuciando su cabello, Sorprendida Ronnie anne se volteó y Lynn se abalanzó sobre ella con intención de golpearla, Carol y Maggie rápidamente reaccionaron y fueron a tratar de golpear a Lynn en defensa de su jefa, pero Tabby , Cookie, Polly y Lucy se interpusieron en su camino y las atacaron con puñetazos y tirones del cabello, todas las reclusas de la cafetería comenzaron a darse a pelearse y lanzarse bandejas.

Ronnie anne se quitó a Lynn de encima, una de las guardias agarró a la castaña del brazo.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- gritó la latina.

Todas las mujeres en la cafetería cesaron su pelea y miraron a la chica Santiago con cierto temor.

-¡Le prometimos a Lisa que no causaríamos problemas! Cumplamos la palabra chicas!- exclamó Ronnie anne mientras apuntaba hacia las cámaras.

La guardia se llevaba a Lynn del brazo de vuelta al patio, la castaña le lanzaba una mirada de odio.

-Ya me las vas a pagar Ronalda ¿¡Me oyes!?-

Ronnie anne tocaba su cabello el cual aún tenía pedazos del puré de papas del plato de Lynn, sintió un hilo de sangre salir de su boca, esto la enfureció bastante, no podía permitir que alguien la hiciera sangrar y se saliera con la suya, después de todo, Ronnie anne despreciaba a Lynn con toda su alma, pues ella había asesinado a la única persona que la latina había amado de verdad en su vida.

"Lincoln"

-No Lynn, la única que va a pagar aquí eres tú-

* * *

_Actualidad…_

La jueza Mccann había hecho acto de presencia en la cárcel, guiada por la directora del penal, había una sola habitación cerrada con nada más que una mesa y una ventana dando luz, ella se sentó esperando a la reclusa, no era una presa cualquiera, si no alguien con un influencia enorme, por suerte ella ya tenía a una infiltrada entre sus filas, esperaba que no fallara, odiaría tener que deshacerse de otro cuerpo.

Finalmente se escuchó la puerta abrirse, ella cerró los ojos, tomó un fuerte suspiro, antes de mirarla cara a cara, allí estaba, la "reina" de la cárcel , a quienes todas esas escorias criminales obedecían, una mujer de piel morena, cabellera negra con pequeñas líneas violetas, un short violeta con líneas blancas, una camisa blanca, sin mangas puesta, Ronnie anne Santiago, ella le sonreía amablemente mientras tomaba asiento.

La jueza arqueó una ceja.

-Jueza Mccann, a qué debo este honor ¿cómo está? Espero que muy bien- dijo Ronnie anne en forma amable.

-Ronnie anne, creo que la razón por la que estoy aquí, tu ya la sabes-

Ronnie miró a la jueza confusión

-¿perdón? Jamás me gustaron las adivinanzas, asi que vaya directo al grano y dígame a qué debe todo esto-

-Dime de una vez dónde tienes a mi hijo-

-¿Perdón? No sabía que usted tenía un hijo-

-No te hagas la imbécil Santiago, sé muy bien que tú y las tuyas lo tienen secuestrado adentro de esta prisión, asi que habla- el tono de la jueza se escuchaba hostil.

Ronnie anne se mostró sorprendida, mientras la jueza se aclara la garganta.

-Mira, por qué no nos dejamos de tonterías, y nos ponemos a negociar como PERSONAS CIVILIZADAS con principios que somos ¿te parece Santiago?-

Al escuchar eso la latina no pudo evitar sonreir en forma burlona hacia la jueza quien aun la miraba con enojo.

-¿usted con principios? Me parece muy curioso que diga eso jueza- Ronnie cambió su sonrisa por una expresión seria.

\- gracias a quien estoy encerrada aquí, como un animal, usted es una doble cara , una traicionera, un pedazo hediondo de…-

-CUIDA las palabras que vas a usar cuando te dirijas a mi, Santiago, los lazos a veces se rompen, o cae una o caen todos, yo no voy a arriesgar mi carrera , mi reputación de que me vinculen con una vil criminal como tú, siempre tiene haberalguien que pague los platos rotos-

-Si, tenemos un dicho parecido en mi tierra " si alguien se debe chingar entre tu y yo, pues te chingas tú" , como sea, dime , espero que el dinero que me robaste lo disfrutes con tú querida familia-

-Cómo puedes ser tan cruel Santiago ¿Qué no tienes hijos?-

-Claro que los tengo, dos hermosas hijas , muy lejos de aqui, pero a diferencia de ALGUNAS personas, yo hago lo que sea por ellas , existen personas tan bastardas que son capaces de traicionar a su propia sangre, ya vió el caso de las hermanas Loud y su pobre único hermano-

La jueza perdió la poca paciencia que tenía, agarró a Ronnie anne , jalándola de su camisa blanca para tenerla cara a cara, la latina no se inmutó ante esa acción.

-Yo espero que no se atrevan a tocarle un solo pelo a mi hijo ¿entendiste?-

-Uuuh que pasa jueza ¿tuvo un mal dia?-

La jueza la soltó y se retiró de la habitación dando por finalizado el encuentro, dejando a la latina riendo con burla y maldad.

-AHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¡que tenga un buen dia jueza! AHAHAHAHA!-

* * *

_En otra parte de la cárcel…_

Cristina , Brownie y Sweater , ellas eran llevadas por Paula hacia la zona de la celdas abandonadas, el cual era un pasillo sin salida, la rubia le había prometido hacer un cuádruple en un lugar donde nadie las pudiera interrumpir.

Al llegar allí , Paula se volteó hacia Cristina y le puso un dedo en sus labios, mirándola de forma seductora.

-¿Estás lista?-

-Claro que lo estoy-

-Que bueno, toda tuya Lynn-

-¿¡Que!?-

Cristina abrió grande los ojos al escuchar ese nombre, pronto vió que ella, Brownie y Sweater fueron rodeadas por Tabby, Cookie, Risas, Polly pain , Lucy y por último Lynn, la última persona a quien querría ver ¿acaso ella lo sabía? Cristina se preguntaba internamente como fue que Lynn descubrió que era ella quien la violó, si se suponía que estaba con la cara cubierta, al igual que Brownie y Sweater.

-¿Q-Que hacen ustedes aquí?- miró a Paula con enojo.

-¿¡Qué hiciste Traidora!?-

-No Cristina querida, traidora no, memoriosa- dijo la rubia encarando a la pelirroja

\- ¿o acaso ya olvidaste lo que me hiciste hace un año?-

-Te gustan mucho las tijeras ¿no Zorra?- preguntó Lynn con ligera hostilidad en su tono.

-¿ te crees la gran cosa por meterte conmigo Zorra?-

Cristina miró a Lynn con miedo, tragó saliva al notar que ella tenía un fierro en la mano, Brownie y Sweater también temblaban al ver que Tabby, Risas, Haiku, Cookie, Polly, Lucy, todas ellas las rodeaban, cargaban una mirada hostil y también tenían un fierro , palos con púas, y piedras enormes en las manos, era obvio a donde iba esto.

-L-Lynn por favor-

-Arrodíllate hija de perra-

-Yo no fui-

-¡Arrodíllate maldita sea!-

-Por favor-

-¡ARRODÍLLATE Y PIDEME PERDON!-

Cristina se arrodilló lentamente ante la castaña.

-¡Vamos estúpida! ¡PIDEME PERDÓN!-

-Lynn yo no…

-¡PIDEME PERDON!- levanta el fierro hacia arriba.

-Lynn-

-¡QUE ME PIDAS PERDÓN MALDITA!-

\- *Sollozando* ¡Perdón, perdón pero no quiero morir por favor!

-¡VETE AL DIABLO!-

*fierrazo*

Lo siguiente que la pelirroja sintió fue un fuerte golpe del fierro estrellarse contra su cabeza y su cuerpo ,una y otra vez con violencia, Tabby ,Lucy y las demás rápidamente apuñalaron a Brownie y a Sweater, ellas cayeron al suelo de dolor, y empezaron a apalearlas con el duro fierro y los palos con púas, sin consideración, el doloroso castigo había dado inicio.

Las tres reclusas estaban recibiendo fuertes golpes del frío metal en todo el cuerpo, podían sentir el sabor de su propia sangre emerger de su interior por su boca, con cada golpe en segundos, el doloroso karma que Lynn tenía preparado para ellas, Cristina lloraba y gritaba con cada fierrazo de la castaña, no importaba cuanto gritara, estaba en una parte alejada de la cárcel donde nadie la podría oir.

Lynn estaba furiosa y fuera de si por el cinismo de la pelirroja ¿cómo se atrevía a pedirle piedad cuando ella no dudó en meterle aquel palo de madera en su interior en las duchas?.

Ella no se iba a detener hasta que Cristina quedara sin vida, completamente destrozada, ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a hacer después con el cadáver de ella y de las otra dos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Y esta fue la revancha dolorosa de Lynn y el segundo cap de esta historia, como ya expliqué antes, En esta historia Ronnie anne cambió mucho por la muerte de Lincoln, sin él, se dio cuenta de que no podría amar a nadie, que el albino era irremplazable, fue por eso que decidió volverse una delincuente fría y despiadada.**

**Para luego ser la mandamás de la cárcel, también es uno de los motivos por los cuales ella odia a Lynn , con este capitulo ya saben cómo empezó esta guerra.**

**A Ronnie anne se le subieron los humos y el ego, solamente por que Lynn le arruinó el cabello , mandó a Cristina y sus amigas a que la violaran a la ex atleta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La verdad , se supone que tenía que actualizar el Primo de Ronnie anne, pero el tiempo no está de mi lado, lo pospondré.**

**Olvidé aclarar que Paula es un personaje del episodio Net gains, la que lleva muletas (pero este fanfic no las usa por que no las necesita)**

**Sweater es una Qt poco conocida.**

**Disfruten del tercer capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Pelea**

Lynn y las demás chicas habían regresado al patio, mientras las demás dormían en sus casuchas, en medio de la noche, Lynn se sentía relajada, pues había vengado su honor y su dignidad, Polly, Tabby, Haiku, Cookie tomaron una manguera , la conectaron al único grito del patio de la cárcel y se limpiaron la sangre que tenían en las manos y los brazos.

Nadie pensaba decir nada, las chicas se encontraban pensativas con lo que habían hecho, no es que tuvieran miedo de Ronnie anne, de hecho la odiaban tanto como Lynn, el problema era que declararle la guerra a alguien con gran influencia en la cárcel, no era cosa de todos los días, o una situación para tomarse a la ligera, Lynn rompió el silencio.

-Escuchen bien, lo que hicimos fue para dejarle un mensaje a Santiago y las demás, esto no es nada para ella, tenemos que darle donde más le duela-

-Lynn pienso que lo mejor es posponer eso para otro día ¿no crees?- aconsejó Polly, Lynn la miró durante un momento y asintió.

-De acuerdo Polly, vamos a llevar esto con calma, no quiero manchar mis manos con más sangre…aún-

Tabby habló.

-Ehmm Lynn…¿ no crees que debas…?-

-¿Qué?-

Tabby señaló con la mirada, mientras que Haiku la apuntó directamente con el dedo, Lynn miró a su hermana Lucy quien estaba sentada fuera de la casucha observando el cielo, con ambas piernas juntas.

La castaña con coleta se sentó junto a su hermana gótica.

-Oye Lucy ¿estás bien?-

Lucy simplemente no respondió por unos segundos hasta que.

-Es la primera vez que presencio como descuartizan una persona, he visto videos, pero eso si que me dejo en shock-

Al escuchar eso, Lynn pudo entender el por qué su hermana estaba más callada de lo normal

-Oh entiendo, mira ,eso es normal Lucy, recuerdo que en la prisión anterior donde estuve, una vez presencié un motín donde torturaron horriblemente a unas reclusas, no pude dormir en muchas noches, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras-

-¿Sabes Lynn? Extraño quienes éramos, cuando no éramos muertas en vida, esto no es vida Lynn, no sé como todo se redujo a esto-

Lynn sentía como una sensación de nostalgia la invadía.

-Si, extraño esos días en que jugaba en el patio de la casa sin preocupación, extrañaba practicar con….con…-

-Lincoln, yo también lo extraño, recuerdo que siempre estaba para mi, para oir mis poemas-

Lynn no resistió y empezó a lagrimear.

-Oh Lincoln, por qué te hicimos eso, en qué estábamos pensando, fuimos unas completas imbéciles! -

-Fue un accidente Lynn- respondió Lucy.

-¡Pero nunca debio ocurrir! El debía merecía sonreir, merecía amar, merecía crecer y nosotras… nosotras…

-No hace falta que lo digas-

-Lo hecho, hecho está, pero ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en exterminar ese demonio que nosotras mismas acabamos de crear-

-Ronnie anne-

-Quien más, vamos Lucy, hay que dormir-

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente, en la cafetería…_

Ronnie anne se encontraba almorzando un plato de fideos con salsa, y se encuentra una sorpresa en su comida, un collar con un corazón , el cual tenía la letra "B" , era el collar que usaba Brownie.

-Que cabronas hijas de puta, pero que hijas de puta-

La latina de cabello negro llama una de las carceleras, la cual se acerca.

-Dime ¿Qué hay de cierto que desaparecieron tres chicas?-

-Si Ronnie anne, Cristina , Brownie y una rubia a quien llamaban "Sweater"

-Bien, Gracias-

La latina siguió usando el tenedor para excavar entre su plato de comida.

-A ver que más me pusieron-

-¿Asi que desaparecieron tres reclusas?- dijo Maggie.

-Asi es-

Viendo que no esta tan desacertada con lo que se podría encontrar entre sus fideos, Ronnie anne sacó algo que dejó sorprendidas a Carol Pingrey y a Maggie, un dedo humano cortado, la uña estaba pintada de roja, con solo ese detalle, la chica Santiago se dio cuenta de quien podría ser aquel dedo.

-Miren chicas, parece que encontré a Cristina-

Carol y Maggie no ocultaron su mueca de horror y asco, Ronnie anne miró a la candente rubia.

-Dime Carol ¿cómo llegó esto a mi comida?-

-No lo sé Ronnie anne, sé que yo te la traje pero en la cocina me la entregaron así-

Ronnie anne dirigió su mirada a la emo.

-Maggie dime quienes están encargadas de la cocina-

-Becky, Stella, Agnes y otra más, pero Ronnie , yo no creo hayan sido ellas-

-Ya veo Maggie, y tú no sabes una mierda ¿verdad Pingrey?-

-Ehmm no Ronnie anne-

-Eres una estúpida-

-No Ronnie…-

-si ¡Eres una imbécil que no me cuida la espalda! Estamos entrando en una guerra y ustedes me traicionan asi!?-

-No Ronnie, nosotras no…-

-Me dejan desnuda, desprotegida-

-Deja que te expliquemos…

-¡Tu cállate Maggie!-

Molesta, Ronnie anne se pone de pie con la voz en alto.

-¡ESCUCHEN TODAS!-

Todas las reclusas en la cafetería, le prestaron atención a la latina, mirándola con temor, era obvio que algo había pasado.

-¡Alguna malnacida le puso de ingrediente extra a mi comida este dedo! PARECE que tenemos una soplona de las chicas del patio por aquí ¡Necesito que alguien les diga a esas descerebradas de allá afuera , que yo, Ronnie anne Santiago , no tiemblo con estas idioteces, que quede muy claro!-

Dicho todo, Ronnie anne se come la uña del dedo de Cristina para luego escupirla, gánandose los aplausos y vitoreos de todas las presentes.

* * *

_En el patio, territorio de las chicas del patio…_

Una chica de cabello negro cubriendo su ojo derecho, esperaba a su victima con suma paciencia, mientras acariciaba al pequeño perro chihuahua que siempre llevaba en brazos, un regalo de parte de su novia, la chica a quien todas conocían como "Shy" , a pesar de tener una apariencia tímida, ella no era ninguna inocente.

todas en la cárcel la veían a Shy como la más indefensa, cosa que la molestaba, incluso Cookie que era más bajita que ella tenía más reputación de agresiva que ella.

Hoy eso empezaría a cambiar, hoy ella estaría dispuesta a encarar a aquella que se había ganado el odio de su pareja, para así tener algo de reputación, había recordado la charla con su chica.

(Flashback)

_Shy se encontraba en unos de los pasillos, esperando a su pareja._

_-Robba- habló ella, La mencionada sonrió al verla._

_-Shy-_

_La feliz pareja se saludan con un abrazo y un beso en los labios, pero no tan apasionado, tampoco querían mostrarse sentimentales en un lugar concurrido como aquel pasillo._

_-¿Cómo está el problema con esa tal Carly?-_

_-Sin buenos resultados, maldigo mi maldita suerte, ahora ella le cae bien a Carlota, si llega a hacerse amiga de Ronnie anne, será intocable, realmente quisiera acabar con esa chica-_

_Al escuchar eso, Shy decidió que era el momento de exponer su idea._

_-Mi amor , deja que yo la mate por ti-_

_-¿¡Que!?- la miró Robba sorprendida._

_-Si, deja que yo le dé una lección, nadie se mete con mi pareja, salvo yo-_

_-Oh, por eso te quiero tanto, mi niña-_

_Robba le da otro beso, Mientras que Shy gustosamente lo recibe, a pesar de que ella apenas era un poco menor que Robba, eso no le importaba a ninguna de las dos, ellas se querían , ellas deseaban estar juntas nadie más les importaba._

_-Ya no soy una niña-_

_-Lo sé, aún así no puedo dejar que te acerques a esa maldita-_

_-¿¡Que!? Pero Robba-_

_La chica de larga cabellera negra y grandes atributos le puso un dedo en la boca a Shy silenciándola._

_-No me discutas Shy, tengo buenas razones por la que no quiero que tu la enfrentes, además…. No quisiera que ella dañe tu bello rostro-_

_-¡Pero no es justo! Todos piensan que soy indefensa, yo no soy ninguna…!-_

*Slap!*

_Fue interrumpida , no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras al sentir una pequeña pero fuerte cachetada de su novia, Shy se tocaba la zona de impacto mirando sorprendida a Robba, quien pasó de una expresión amorosa a una seria._

_-Te dije que no, No es no, hazme caso, maldición Shy, tu no tienes nada que probar, yo te quiero así como eres, entiéndelo-_

_Sin cambiar su expresión molesta, Robba siguió su camino dejando a Shy pensativa._

_-quiero probarme a mi misma…-_

(Fin del Flashback)

Shy recordaba con cariño, como Robba la había defendido de Lynn y las demás en sus primeros días en la cárcel, asi había empezado su pequeño romance, ahora era momento de devolver el favor.

Jordan entraba de vuelta al patio, notó que la mayoría de sus "vecinas" la rodeaban , se dio cuenta de algo estaba a punto de suceder y ella era la involucrada en eso.

Notó a Shy con un cuchillo frente a ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Robba no es capaz de enfrentarme ella misma? Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no busco problemas con nadie- dijo ella cortante.

-¿O eso piensas Carly? – respondió Shy desafiante.

-Hago esto por mi misma, deja a mi novia fuera de esto, la respetas o te corto la lengua y se la doy a mi chihuahua-

-Si como n…-

Jordan rápidamente esquivó aquel cuchillo que Shy le quiso encertar, para su sorpresa Shy le dio un cabezazo causando que Jordan retrocediera, las reclusas en el patio salieron de sus casuchas y empezaron a gritar, llamando la atención Lynn, Lucy, Cookie y Pollie (Todas las reclusas del patio)

-¡Pelea!

-¡Pelea!

-¡Pelea!-

-¡Pelea!

-¡Tu puedes Carly!-

-Vence a esa zorrita mimada!-

El comentario tocó el nervio de la joven pelinegra, causándole furia, intentó herir a Jordan de gravedad una y otra vez, pero ella era rápida y tenía buenos reflejos.

En un movimiento rápido, Jordan hace perder a Shy su cuchillo de una patada, de un puñetazo la tira al suelo, le propina otros cuatro puñetazos más, para asegurarse de que Shy quedara bien tendida en el suelo, Jordan había ganado sin ningún esfuerzo.

Al terminar ella miró a las demás reclusas.

-¿Alguien más? ¿ALGUIEN MÁS? Eso pensé –

Sus duros años en la academia de policía no habían sido en vano en cuanto a defensa personal.

Robba llegó corriendo hacia el patio, por medio de los chismes, se enteró de que su pareja, se había metido en una riña que no le correspondía.

-No no NO! Shy!-

Robba se horrorizó al ver a su novia

-Awww miren, llegó la novia hahaha- dijo Lynn con burla, seguido de más risas de parte de las chicas del patio.

-Dile a tu pareja que lo piense antes de volver a provocarme así, payasa- dijo Jordan con molestia antes de meterse a su casucha, Tabby la tocaba en el hombro en señal de que había hecho bien en darle una lección lección a Shy.

Robba se acercó a Shy y le levantó del suelo, con las manos debajo de su cuello y las piernas, ignorando las risas y las crueles burlas de las otras.

-Dale un beso Robba hahahahaha- dijo Polly.

-Aww miren como la levanta- dijo Cookie con burla.

-Dile a Ronnie anne de mi parte que esto es lo que le ocurrirá pero mil veces peor - dijo Lynn con superioridad.

\- Aunque seguro ya lo sabe por el mensaje que le dejamos-

Ninguna de las presentes estaba al tanto de que estaban siendo observadas, desde una ventanilla pequeña en un muro, dos pares de ojos observándolas.

-Wow, debo decir que Carly me ha dejado sorprendida solo un poco, Robba no exagerada, si que sabe defenderse, no es tan lastimera como parece-

-¿Ves Ronnie anne? Te dije que ella era la indicada para nuestro bando, además ella les cae muy bien a Lynn y las otras chicas pulgosas de afuera- dijo otra chica a su lado, morena de cabello negro, la cual tenía el cuerpo más voluptuoso que la chica Santiago.

Ronnie anne arqueó una ceja y la miró.

-Carlota por favor, es obvio que a ti te gusta Carly-

-Tal vez, en poco ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Carlota, somos primas, sé como es tu mirada cuando te gusta alguien-

-Tiene buen cuerpo- dejo Carlota recordando las veces en que se duchaba junto de Carly. (Jordan)

-Jordan tendrá de qué lado quiere estar tarde o temprano-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**El tercer capitulo, espero que les haya entretenido mucho, Jordan si que se hizo respetar, En esta historia, Robba (Genderbend de mi Oc ) y la Qt Shy , son pareja. (No te enojes Sheamus mlp : v )**

**Aunque Robba es de dos gustos como Luna. (es una fujoshi que parodia Fujoshis, que esperaban)**

**Veo que algunos quieren saber por qué algunas Qts están en la cárcel en esta historia. (Las Loud ya se saben que están ahí por el asesinato del pobre Lincoln)**

**Aquí están las razones.**

**Polly: está ahí por que accidentalmente le rompio el cuello a una chica en un juego de hockey.**

**Cookie: por matar a puñaladas a su pareja infiel.**

**Tabby: (bueno, se revela en el cap 23 de quien contra quien)**

**Haiku: por ahorcar a una vecina que la acosaba con un cable.**

**Mas información en los siguientes caps.**

**Saludos lectores, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Loud house y sus personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**El secuestrado.**

En una habitación a oscuras, con una cama, y una radio a su lado, con una ventana sin cortina como la única luz, un chico adolescente de cabello pelirrojo quien tenía una cadena sujetando la muñeca izquierda de su brazo, impidiéndole escapar, se encontraba mirando hacia el techo con aburrimiento, molesto de tener que estar pasando por esta desagradable situación.

La prima de Ronnie anne, Carlota Casagrande abrió la puerta, con una bandeja en manos, el cual tenía un plato de puré de papas con papas fritas, ella tenía la cara cubierta con un trapo para mantenerse en anonimato con el secuestrado.

-Aquí está la comida, chico-

-No me llames chico-

-Bien "chico" ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Se me olvidó-

-Hmm Chandler-

-Con que Chandler, bien Chandler ¿tu madre es tan maldita con todos hasta con su hijo, que te dio un nombre tan raro?-

-Y tú que te haces la fina, y sólo eres una roñosa e inmunda criminal-

-Uuuh que cruel, esa no es manera de hablarle a una dama, amiguito-

El muchacho llamado Chandler miró su comida con desdén y mucho asco.

-¿Crees que me voy a comer esta basura?-

-Es lo que hay ¿esperabas sushi? ¿comida china? Esto no es un hotel de cinco estrellas Chandler, no todo en la vida es lujo-

-…no comeré esto-

-Agradece que te damos de comer ¿Qué tu madre no te enseñó el significado de derechos humanos?-

-No, la verdad no…

La respuesta sorprendió a Carlota.

-Hmm?

-Y la razón es por que ella estaba muy ocupada metiendo en prisión a escorias como tú-

-No no no Chandler, tu mamá estuvo ocupada robando COSAS que no le pertenecen, de lo contrario no estarías aquí, pagando por SUS tonterías-

Chandler miró aquella radio el cual pasaban músicas que el odiaba escuchar, canciones de raperas, entre otros géneros.

-¿Puedes apagar esa maldita radio? Detesto tener que escuchar el mismo tipo de música todo el día-

-Pues que mal, el botón de apagado no funciona-

-¡Pues quitale las baterías!...Grr… los latinos no son más que un cáncer que vienen a infectar esta gran nación-

El comentario xenófobo de Chandler tocó el nervio de Carlota , La chica Casagrande lo agarró del cuello, sacó una navaja para apuntarla al rostro del pelirrojo, Chandler no se inmutó.

-Atrévete, y mi madre los va a matar a todos ustedes-

Carlota rápidamente alejó la navaja de Chandler sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, este chico realmente era un engreído, la única razón por la que ella no le corta la garganta es por que lo necesitan vivo, así la jueza cumplía su palabra y le devolviera todo lo que le arrebató a su prima, ella lo soltó, viendo como el chico pelirrojo trataba de recuperar aire.

-Tu no sabes lo que se siente estar encerrado en este lugar oloroso e inmundo- dijo el pelirroja mientras masajeaba su cuello.

Carlota miró a Chandler durante un momento, y respondió con cinismo.

-No, no lo sé-

Carlota subió el volumen de la radio antes de retirarse, con la sola intención de fastidiar al pelirrojo.

-Si tocas el volumen de la radio, te corto los dedos, nos vemos "pendejo"- la última palabra lo dijo en un acento latino.

* * *

_En el patio…_

Lynn , Polly y las demás comenzaron a asaltar, curiosear y buitrear en la casucha de Shy, mientras ella era llevada a asistencia médica luego de la paliza despiadada que le propinó Carly (Jordan) las cajas donde estaban sus cosas personales , las sacaban todas de ahí y las veian, fotos, cartas , entre otras cosas.

-¿Un Oso de peluche?- dijo Polly pain confundida.

-Si que actuaba como una niña de preescolar-

-¿Crees que eso es extraño? Miren esto- dijo Risas sacando un consolador

-Seguramente lo usaba Robba con ella jajajaja, aquí tienes Tabby-

-Que asco Risas, Maldición!- exclamó la chica Punk, iba a arrojar esa cosa lejos de ella hasta que se le ocurrió una pequeña travesura, riendo decidió arrojarle el consolador a Cookie.

\- Cookie tómala hahaha!-

Tabby se la arrojó a Cookie en forma de broma , sin embargo, Cookie quien era muy agresiva, no le causó ninguna gracia, sin mediar una sola palabra sacó una navaja y apuñaló a Tabby, sorprendiendo a las demás.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Tabby le lanzó una patada en el rostro, y se pone de pie, evitando que ambas se mataran, Polly empujó a Tabby lejos, fuera de la casucha , mientras Haiku sostenía a Cookie.

-Vamos Tabby cálmate-

-¡CALMARME! ¿¡CALMARME!? ESA MINI ZORRA LOCA ME APUÑALO LYNN!- exclamó Tabby furiosa

\- ¡MALDITA COOKIE, ESPERA A QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA, MALDITA ENANA DE PORQUERIA!

-Polly , llevátela lejos! Que no venga aquí hasta que se calme!-

-Claro Lynn-

Polly empujaba a Tabby lejos, mientras que Lynn se fue a la casucha para reprender a Cookie por su arrebato, la castaña de las galletas aún forcejeaba con Haiku.

-¡QUE HICISTE IDIOTA! ¡QUÉ HICISTE!- gritó Lynn furiosa.

*Patea la casucha*

-¡MALDITA SEA!-

Cookie bajó la mirada apenada, ella se calmó instantáneamente al ver a Lynn mirándola con enojo, Para Lynn, Cookie era casi como la hija inquieta que nunca tendría, Haiku al sentir como se relajó, dejó de sujetarla y la soltó.

-P… Perdóname Lynn-

Lynn no dijo nada, simplemente miró molesta e inquisitivamente a la castaña más bajita, en la otra casucha del frente, donde se encontraba Jordan descansando, junto a Margo , otra de las amigas de Lynn quien estaba junto a ella, ellas habían visto y escuchado todo.

-¿Siempre es así aquí?-

Ante la pregunta de Carly, Margo no pudo evitar reír.

-hahaha Carly , ojalá hubieras visto lo que era esta cárcel antes de que llegara Ronnie anne ¿o no Lynn? –

-¿Ah?... pues Margo no se equivoca Carly, antes cuando caminabas por los pasillos de la prisión, tenías que cuidarte que otras chicas no te apuñalaran, ahí si había que tener ojos hasta en la espalda-

Lynn levanta baja su short un poco revelando una cicatriz

-¿Ves? Esta cortada de aquí es un buen recuerdo de eso, Yo nunca apuñalo a nadie por nada-

-Si , te creo-

-De verdad! Nosotras seremos unas violentas, bravas lo que sea pero tenemos principios-

Cookie se acercó, ya calmada de su reacción violenta de hace unos momentos para unirse a la charla, mientras Lynn la mira.

-Observa a Cookie, ella está aquí solamente por que el idiota de su pareja la engañó, y ella al descubrirlo, lo dejó sin garganta, emm…literalmente, según ella, el era alto, eso no le impidió a ella saltar y apuntar directo a su cuello-

Al imaginarse eso , Jordan no pudo evitar dar una media sonrisa, cosa que Cookie notó.

-¿De qué te ries? Una ventaja es una ventaja, seré chiquita pero sigo siendo muy peligrosa-

* * *

_Cerca de la entrada y salida de la cárcel de mujeres..._

Lisa había mandado a llamar a Ronnie anne a la salida del penal, en los grandes portones metálicos donde entran y salen los vehículos que traían reclusas recienllegadas o tranferidas de otras prisiones del país.

Lisa y Ronnie anne, a pesar de que ambas no se llevaban completamente bien del todo, ambas se necesitaban una de la otra, cuando de negocios y favores se trataba.

Al llegar allí Ronnie anne encontró a Lisa dentro de un lujoso y flamante auto, aparentemente un auto nuevo, era lo que la latina supuso.

-Aquí estoy Loud ¿para que me querias? Por cierto, lindo auto nuevo-

Lisa con su expresión estoica miró a Ronnie anne.

-Sube, vamos a dar un pequeña vuelta, tu y yo mucho de qué conversar-

Ronnie se encogió de hombros y aceptó ir de paseo con nada más y nada menos que la directora general de la prisión.

El auto arrancó sin problemas fuera de la cárcel, Ronnie anne observaba sin mucho interés el paisaje de Royal Woods, negocios, edificios que antes no estaban , tenía que admitir que ya no era el vecindario que que ella alguna vez conocía.

A pesar de que no era precisamente libertad, se sentía viene estar fuera de la prisión, por solo unos momentos, fue un largo momento de silenció incomodo, para ella, hasta que finalmente Lisa rompió el silencio.

-¿¡Acaso estás loca Ronnie anne!? – exclamó la ex científica.

-¿cómo se te ocurre secuestrar al hijo de una juez influyente de toda Michigan? Y lo mas importante ¿cómo se te ocurre meterlo en mi cárcel? ¡EN MI CARCEL RONNIE ANNE!-

Ronnie se cruzó de brazos, molesta de que la reprendieran.

-Lo siento Lisa, es que fue una decisión de emergencia-

-Una estúpida decisión-

-Qué esperabas-

-Que que espero? Que esto será un enorme escándalo, Y mi carrera como directora del penal se irá muy a pique-

-¡No se enterará nadie Lisa! ¡deja de preocuparte! La jueza Mccann es la que más desea que todo esto siga en secreto ¿entiendes?-

-No tienes ni la menor idea tonta, las cosas cambiaron Ronnie anne, cambiaron, ahora te llaman y te dicen "estaremos allí" pero te aparecen de sorpresa y te hacen pedazos, te hacen una inspección total en la cárcel, lamentablemente tengo mucha desprolijidad en eso, como no tienes idea- dijo la genio afirmando las gafas mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara a verde.

-Perdón Lisa , es que no queríamos pasar por encima de ti-

-Pero aún asi lo hicieron-

-Y bueno… escucha, queríamos ponerte al tanto, la situación se alargó más de lo que esperaba, pero te prometo que hoy mismo sacaré al mocoso ricachón de ahí-

-Dime ¿cómo rayos te metiste en este asunto tan absurdo del secuestro?-

-¿tú que crees Lisa? Por DINERO, dinero que ella me robó, y ahora que tengo a su hijo en mis manos , no quiere entregar ni un centavo la desgraciada perra esa-

-¿Y cuanto efectivo te robó?-

-Hmm 3 millones-

-¿¡3 millones!? ¿¡Sólo por tres míseros millones tu estás haciendo todo este escándalo!?

-era dinero de la recaudación tuya Lisa-

-Ooooh, ahora lo tengo claro-

-Tú intelecto declinó mucho ¿verdad Loud?-

rodó los ojos en respuesta.

-Oye, no metas a mi cerebro en esto, por favor, tengo hambre… detengámonos en la tienda Flip-

Al escuchar el nombre, La latina no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Flip?¿Ese viejo embustero sigue con vida? ¡GENIAL!-

-No sé como y por qué te alegras de eso-

-de él aprendí unos viejos trucos-

-Fascinante- respondió la genio con sarcasmo.

Lisa saca su billetera de la guantera y le entrega unos dólares.

-Anda, entra y cómprame una de esas barras de alga-

-Eww, aún comes eso?-

-Anda ve, no voy a repetirlo, con lo que sobre de eso, cómprate lo que quieras comer-

Ronnie anne salió del auto para entrar a la tienda del viejo Flip y comprar lo que Lisa le había encargado, al menos tendrían un momento de almorzar , un solo momento relajante para poder despejarse de sus problemas, por esta vez.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Este fue el capitulo 4 señores, Marginadas AU, Si, ahora saben quien es el secuestrado, el dichoso hijo de la jueza nada más y nada menos que Chandler.**

**Originalmente iba a ser un personaje inventado, pero decidí que fuera él, por ser un personaje un poco engreído , como se suele ver en la serie, como no se dice nada de la madre de Chandler (solamente su padre) en este es una jueza influyente (pero corrupta.)**

**Un dato adicional.**

**"Carly" o sea Jordan chica, tiene el cabello castaño más oscuro, se lo tiñó para que las reclusas no la reconocieran, ya que ella es policía y metió a algunas allí adentro.**

**Aquí fue el primer debut de la versión "Marginada" de Carlota, pronto revelaré más de ella, digamos que Ronnie anne la arrastró a sus malas andanzas.**

**Saludos y buen fin de semana, subiré dos fanarts de este AU en mi Deviantart.**


	5. Chapter 5

**El quinto capítulo de esta AU, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

_"Soy Marginada ,no distingo entre el bien y el mal"_

**Capitulo 5**

**Gato encerrado.**

Ronnie anne entraba a la tienda para encontrarse a un Flip ya anciano, con cabello largo, barba y un parche en el ojo, el al verla , reconoció a la latina al instante, no la había visto desde que Ronnie era una adolescente de 15.

-He vuelto a casa, Maestro- *sarcasmo*

-¿Ronnie anne?-

Ella sonrió.

-Wow Flip, siempre dije que eras un pirata, pero ahora te ves realmente como uno-

El viejo comerciante deshonesto rió de forma sarcástica.

-JA JA qué graciosa chamaca-

-Ya no soy una chamaca, soy una mujer hecha y derecha-

-Bueno, lo de derecha no lo creo ¿entonces que? Ya saliste de prisión o te escapaste-

-Sigo en prisión, y no , no me escapé, por qué lo haría , me siento con más libertad en esa cárcel, sólo salí a pasear con Lisa ¿ves su auto?-

-Oh, entiendo, al ser amiga de la gerente de la prisión tienes ciertos privilegios, aprendiste bien-

Ella sonrió.

-Aprendí del mejor-

-Entonces ¿qué necesitas?-

-Sólo llevaré estas asquerosas barras de alga para Lisa, y yo sólo quiero esas papas en paquete-

-Bien, son 2 con 50, pero tratándose de ti, serán 1 con 50-

-Te ablandaste con los precios ¿Eh Flip?-

-Sólo a ti te cobro barato, nadie más- el viejo Flip sonrió – ahora vete antes que cambie de parecer, mi estudiante-

-Nos vemos Flip- dijo Ronnie anne tomando lo que compró, y retirándose de la tienda.

-Intenta portarte bien Santiago-

-No hay garantías, pero lo intentaré-

Flip miraba como la chica latina abordaba el auto de Lisa, y este se alejaba hasta desaparecer de su vista, el comerciante deshonesto dio un suspiro.

-Ay, niña, qué clase de vida elegiste, tanto te afectó estar sin ese chico?-

Cerca de la enfermería de la cárcel, lugar de primeros auxilios…

Robba caminaba rápidamente mientras se acercaba al salón de emergencias, en el pasillo, empujando de forma brusca a cualquier reclusa o guardia que se topara en su camino.

Ella se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido con Shy, ella debió haber acabado con Carly desde hace semanas que había llegado a la cárcel, así no estaría pasando por todo esto.

La chica de larga cabellera negra , extraña esos tiempos en que ninguna reclusa se atrevía a retarla, pero desde que la nueva reclusa Carly fue la primera en desafiarla, las cosas habían cambiado de forma irremediable.

-¡Aun lado! ¡múevanse! ¡Muévanse o las mato a todas!- gritaba la pelinegra para que le hicieran camino por el pasillo.

se topa con Penélope, una mujer de cabello despeinado rojo , con gafas.

-Robba aquí estás ¿qué pasó?-

-Mildred, o sea Shy, esa estúpida de Carly la lastimó, y ahora está en emergencias-

-Si, vi que se la llevaron toda ensangrentada, parecía algo grave-

Robba la agarró del cuello, acercó el cuchillo que tenía escondido al ojo izquierdo de Penélope.

-Tienes suerte de TÚ hermanita mayor haya sido una reclusa respetada y amiga de Ronnie anne, de lo contrario, ya no tendrías ojo ahora mismo, si no tienes nada importante que decir, no me estés chingando pendeja-

Robba soltó a Penélope y siguió su camino, en eso aparece Francisco , el médico de la cárcel, Francisco no había logrado destacarse en el deporte como él esperaba, el eligió que lo mejor sería estudiar, el había elegido estudiar medicina, y ahora en la actualidad, el era el médico de la cárcel que atendía a las reclusas heridas durante algún altercado y pleito.

-Robba tu eres novia de Mildred ¿no?-

-Pues claro que lo soy Francisco, Shy… e-ella está bien?-

Francisco dio un suspiro, aunque no le agradaba Robba , el odiaba tener decirle la verdad sobre el estado de la chica.

-Mira Robba, Shy está bien, pero ella cayó en un coma, producto de los fuertes golpes que recibió, no se sabe cuando ella podría despertar-

En el Patio….

Lynn y sus amigas se encontraban tranquilas pasando el rato, Lucy se sentó junto a su hermana Lynn.

-Lynn , tengo buenas noticias-

-¿Buenas noticias?-

-aparentemente buenas, según nuestras voceras Ronnie anne no hará nada contra nosotras por ahora, pero hay que estar preparadas-

-Bueno, eso esta bien Lucy- Lynn mira a Jordan.

-Hey Carly ¿Cuántos años es tu sentencia?-

-¿Yo? Emm…-

"Rayos, no se me había ocurrido inventar cuantos años estaría encerrada aquí"

-Pues cinco años

Lynn la miró extrañada.

-¿Solo cinco años?-

-Si, me tocó una jueza indulgente- esa fue la mejor coartada que le ocurrió a la oficial encubierta.

-¿Y tú Lynn? ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?-

-quince años, pasaron cinco, me quedan diez años más, me parece que me voy a morir aquí adentro Hahahaha-

-¿Quién no piensa eso?- dijo Haiku en su típico tono lúgubre.

Robba salió al patio , caminaba de forma rápida, con expresión seria, estaba revisando la casucha de Tabby donde se encontraba Carly, al encontrarla vacía, caminó hacia la casucha de Lynn y Lucy.

Robba le quita una botella de agua a una reclusa, entra a la casucha de Lynn y se la derrama a Carly, sorprendiendo a la Loud ex deportista, la gótica, la ex patinadora y las demás.

-¡OYE, CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA!- gritó Carly (Jordan) furiosa.

-¡Por tu culpa Mildred terminó en coma!- dijo Robba molesta.

-Te crees una cabrona muy ruda, no saben ni la mitad del problemón en el se metieron todas ustedes perras, todas terminarán bien quemadas, Calcinadas malditas!-

Lynn se levantó en defensa de Jordan

-Mira, Lárgate de aquí Robba, Ya no les tenemos miedo, ni a ti, ni a la maldita Santiago-

-¡Tú cállate ramera!-

Robba le da una bofetada, Lynn reacciona lanzándole hacia ella tirándola al suelo, Robba no supo en qué momento todas las reclusas salieron de las casuchas y empezaron a lincharla arrojándole piedras y botellas, Robba rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta o de lo contrario sería carne muerta.

-¡PUERTA! ¡PUERTA! ¡MALDICIÓN PUERTAAAAAAAA!-

Las guardias rápidamente abrieron las puertas dejando entrar a Robba, una vez que ella entró, la volvieron a cerrar, y sacaron sus cachiporras para golpear las manos que salían a través de las rejas.

Chandler no había dormido ya en muchas horas, la estadía en ese lugar cerrado con poca luz le garantizaba un lento camino a la demencia, deseaba poder salir, escaparse, pero ni él sabía donde estaba, la radio que pasaba músicas de raperas no ayudaba para nada, a él le disgustaba ese género.

El pelirrojo se agarraba el cabello con fuerza.

-¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡SAQUENME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡QUIERO QUE ME SAQUEN! ¡NO LO SOPORTO MÁS!

Dentro de la cárcel…

En uno de los pasillos, cerca de la celda de Ronnie anne, La latina estaba teniendo cierto problema con Paula y las chicas del pabellón de las lesbianas, pues la rubia era la líder y vocera de todas ellas, últimamente ninguna de las chicas del grupo estaba comprándole éxtasis a Ronnie anne, Al darse cuenta de la situación, la latina mandó a llamar a Paula para ver que explicación tenía que dar.

-¿Cómo que ustedes ya no quieren mas?-

Paula se quedó callada, notablemente nerviosa , quien no lo estaría estando ante Ronnie anne.

-Así es Ronnie, estamos mal, en crisis, tu entiendes-

-¿Acaso estás en rehabilitación o algo así?-

-… ya le expliqué a Maggie Ronnie anne, las chicas y yo no estamos en un buen momento-

Al escuchar eso, la latina cambió su expresión seria y sonrió.

-Vamos Paula, no me estés mintiendo, no te creo una mierda ¿sabes?- Ronnie anne tenía un tic en el ojo , causando que la rubia tragara saliva.

-¡Es la verdad Ronnie! Las chicas y yo no estamos teniendo dinero, eso es todo-

Ronnie volvió a mostrarse seria, se levantó ante Paula , y la miró a los ojos, para la chica Santiago era sólo cuestión de tiempo para hacer que la rubia soltara toda la información que ocultaba.

-¿Sabes Paula? Yo tengo una habilidad especial para detectar cuando alguien me está engañando ¿entiendes? Y sé muy bien que aquí hay algo raro-

-…

-A ti te puedo creer, pero que todas esas "tijeretas" se nieguen a comprarme a mi? Debes estar loca si piensas que me voy tragar-

Paula lejos de responder, seguía mirando con miedo a la latina.

-Ahora dime a quienes les están comprando-

\- Esta bien Ronnie anne, les compramos mercancía a alguien más, pero te juro que yo no quería, ellas insistieron y… y….y..-

Ronnie coloca su mano en su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarla, ya le parecía bastante patético hacer notar su temor.

-¿Lo ves? Así me gusta , que no me mientan, no es tan difícil decirme la verdad ¿o si?-

-…

-Yo tengo aprecio por ti Paula, eres una chica linda, jamás de los jamases me acostaría contigo pero eres linda chica-

Paula desvió la mirada.

-Gracias , supongo-

-Ahora dime quiénes fueron las zorras que les vendieron –

-Una chica de las chicas de afuera, del patio, pero Ronnie anne, no quiero problemas con nadie, yo nunca te dije nada ¿deacuerdo?-

-Está todo bien Paula, tú no te preocupes, pero tienen que saber que hay una ley que indica que sólo YO les puedo vender el éxtasis, nadie más, salvo yo o alguna de las mías, esa regla también para las que compran ¿entiendes?-

-…Entiendo-

-Además , tú no sabes con qué la cortan estás mugrosas-

-Es que lo vendían a un precio barato y ….-

Ronnie levantó una ceja.

-¿Es Enserio? Tú puedes venir a hablar conmigo directamente , si es por el tema del precio-

-Perdóname Ronnie anne, enserio perdóname-

-No no no Paula, ahora te vas con las tuyas y les dices a esas "Tijeretas" que por ESTA vez está todo bien , la próxima no sé-

-Entiendo, me voy-

Paula se retira , dejando a Ronnie anne pensativa, mientras Maggie se acerca a ella.

-¿Y ahora qué Ronnie anne? Ya sabemos que Lynn se sigue atreviendo a hacernos competencia-

-Bien Maggie, esto es lo que tú y carol harán, quiero que me traigan a Carly, y también, quiero que interroguen a esa Maldita de Lynn, parece que alguien está haciendo las cosas a sus espaldas, aquí definitivamente hay gato encerrado-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Este fue el quinto capitulo de Marginadas, les explico qué paso aquí, Paula, es la líder de las reclusas que son lesbianas, ellas estuvieron comprando éxtasis a una de las chicas del patio, a espaldas de Lynn, por eso es este conflicto (quien será? Ya lo sabrán) , ya que sólo Ronnie puede vender, nadie debe o debía hacerle competencia.**

**Aunque Lynn y Ronnie anne siempre se llevaron mal en esta historia, esto fue el detonante de la guerra, Ronnie y Carlota, venden éxtasis a las reclusas (en forma clandestina) Lisa hace la vista gorda ante eso, el éxtasis sirve para aumentar la euforia, el bienestar y felicidad sin motivo aparentemente, leves alucinaciones en ocasiones, por eso las reclusas la consumen para poder soportar mejor el hecho de estar encerradas todo el dia.**

**Pronto más revelaciones importantes en Marginadas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Una vez escuché que las cárceles de mujeres son más salvajes de las cárceles de reclusos, otra de las razones que me impulsaron a crear esta historia.**

**TLH y sus personajes no me pertencen si no a Nickelodeon**

**Disfruten del sexto c****ap**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Día de requisa.**

Era hora de ir a ver al secuestrado, Cuando Ronnie anne mandó a Carlota a que le llevaran la bandeja de comida, La chica Casagrande negó rotundamente, ya que a ella le había desagrado el pelirrojo, el típico hijo malcriado y mimado de una persona poderosa, siempre eran así, aunque Carlota deseaba ir a donde se encontraba Chandler y apuñalarlo directo en el cuello por bocón , sabía que eso sería darle la razón sobre su comentario sobre los latinos.

Siendo así, Ronnie anne decidió mandar a Maggie , después de todo, el lugar donde estaba encerrado Chandler no era un lugar agradable, oscuro, aislado, con una sola ventana que daba luz, ahí alguna vez fue el lugar donde tenían confinada a Fiona, la reclusa más salvaje y sanguinaria que haya habido en esta correccional.

Maggie no lo admitiría por supuesto , pero ella encontraba atractivo al secuestrado, pero era un cretino y eso a ella le disgutaba un poco, se juró a si misma que por que el primer chico en años que llamaba su atención, lo haría sufrir físicamente como nadie.

Ella se acercó con la bandeja con la bandeja en mano, notó a Chandler dormido aparentemente en la cama.

-Oye, aquí está tu comida- dijo Maggie en tono indiferente, pero el no se movía, la emo tocó su hombro e intentó despertarlo.

-Oye, te estoy hablando!-

Comenzó a preocuparse durante un momento, pero quiso intentar algo, Maggie creyó que no había mejor oportunidad que esa.

-Maldición, está muerto, rayos!- dijo ella en tono fingido.

-Era un chico muy guapo, podría …. No no… podría… tal vez si… veamos como es el paquete de este muchachote-

Maggie relamiendo sus labios en forma lujuriosa, abrió el cierre del pantalón de Chandler, causando que el pelirroja reaccionara y la alejara de esa forma.

-¡HEY QUE DEMONIOS HACES!?- dijo el sorprendido y rojo como un tomate, Maggia rió a carcajadas.

-HAHAHAHAHA aleyuya, el muerto resucitó HAHAHAHAHHAHA!-

-No es gracioso, maldita degenerada perverti…-

Antes de terminar de pronunciar la palabra ya que Maggie , en un movimiento rápido agarró su entrepierna y apretó sus testículo causando que Chandler gritara de dolor.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ESO DUELE!-

-Cuida tus palabras hombrecito, yo no soy ninguna degenerada o pervertida ¿me oyes? Sólo estaba fingiendo al igual que tu-

-….Irrgh-

-¿De veras pensaste que me podrías engañar haciéndote el muerto? Aww ternurita-

-Maldita…-

*se las aprieta más fuerte*

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!-

-Me hablas con respeto imbécil – dijo Maggie molesta.

-la próxima vez , vengo con una daga y te las voy a cortar-

Maggie lo suelta, y Chandler sólo la mira con molestia, con una pequeña lágrima saliendo de su ojo por el dolor.

-Ahora dime ¿tienes novias?- preguntó ella cruzada de brazos.

-Qué te importa, bueno, tenía ¿por qué pregunta?-

-Qué te importa, disfruta tu comida- dijo la emo, antes de retirarse de Maggie le dio un guiño de ojo dejando confundido al hijo de la jueza.

"Eso fue … algo exitante" pensaba Chandler para sí mismo.

* * *

_En el patio…_

Luego del desquite con Robba, todas las reclusas del patio comenzaron a celebrar y tener su propia fiesta, con música, bebida , y alguna que otra droga que se pudieron guardar del ojo vigilante, Tabby y Polly con ayuda de otras reclusas cocieron con tela, hilo y agujas e hicieron una muñeca de Robba, una improvisada, después hicieron dos una muñecas más, una de Ronnie anne y otra de carlota, las tres muñecas las colocaron sobre una montaña de leña y carbón y las prendieron fuego.

Robba observaba todo desde la única puerta enrejada que daba salida al patio con horror y miedo, no queriendo ver más, la chica de larga cabellera negra se retiró hacia adentro de la cárcel.

-Voy a necesitar mucha marihuana esta noche- se dijo ella para sí misma.

Todas las chicas del patio, cantaban, gritaban y vitoreaban, algunas bajo el efecto del alcohol, alrededor de las muñecas incineradas, consumidas por el fuego.

-¡Bien chicas! ¡escuchen todas!- gritó Lynn llamando la atención de sus subordinadas.

-A partir de hoy las cosas van a cambiar, A partir de hoy, la jerarquía de esta horrenda cárcel , nuestra ira hacia Robba, es sólo el comienzo, no voy a descansar hasta no ver las tripas de Santiago sobre este mismo patio!-

-¡SIIIIIIII!-

-¡Asi se habla Loud!- gritaban las reclusas.

Lynn sonrió al ver que todas la apoyaban, a parte de sus queridas amigas.

"Ahora sé por qué a Lori le gustaba mandonear" pensó la castaña.

-A partir de hoy, cualquier perra que provenga de adentro de la cárcel, y ponga un solo pie en NUESTRO patio, cerca de NUESTRAS casuchas, es carne muerta ¿oyeron? Todas ellas-

Todas asintieron acatando la orden directa de Lynn.

-Espera un momento Lynn, qué hay de Penélope?- dijo Lucy.

-tu hermana tiene razón Lynn- opinó Polly.

-Si, Penélope es la única del bando de Ronnie anne que siempre ha sido buena con nosotras- agregó Tabby.

-Es verdad, ella no nos trata como basura como lo hace Robba- dijo Cookie.

Haiku se abstuvo de dar una opinión, pues la gótica odiaba a muerte a Penélope, pues por ella, Clyde la había cortado en su relación, en su juventud hace tiempo.

Cuando Penélope llegó a la correccional de mujeres, ella tenía miedo de toparse con Haiku en el patio , ella había oído sobre como la gótica había matado a su vecina ahorcándola con un cable, por miedo a terminar igual, sólo por ese motivo buscó quedarse en el territorio de Ronnie anne, el cual era dentro de la cárcel, lejos del patio, a salvo de Haiku.

Lynn se quedó pensativa durante un momento.

-Que yo sepa, ella nunca nos vendió , asi que… deacuerdo deacuerdo, Penélope es la única que puede entrar, la que la lastime sin mi consentimiento se las verá conmigo ¿Oyeron?-

Todas asintieron sin cuestionar.

-Bien, a seguir la rutina-

-Requisa! Requisa!- se escucha gritar a una de las carceleras, y no cualquier carcelera, Lynn apretó los dientes al verla.

-Ay no, no esa maldita gorda-

La carcelera la cual era la mayor jefa de seguridad de la correccional se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Sue, Lynn sólo la había visto una vez, cuando iba al asilo cañón sunset, a visitar al abuelo Loud cuando él aún vivía, Sue era una cuidadora del asilo, siempre mandaba a dormir a los ancianos temprano, y a veces los trataba como si fueran niños pequeños, era toda una dictadora.

Quien diría que un día renunciaría a este trabajo para dedicarse a ser una guardia de una cárcel que era tierra de nadie.

-Oh no, esto es muy malo- dijo Lucy mientras Tabby, risas , Polly pain y Cookie miraban con enojo a Sue, Lynn no perdió tiempo en encararla.

Con la cachiporra en mano, Sue golpeaba las casuchas con desdén.

-¡Vamos señoritas! ¡las quiero a todas donde pueda verlas! ¡Hora de requisa!-

Por órdenes de Sue, Las uniformadas entraban a las casuchas y sacaban a las residentas tirándolas del cabello y arrojándolas al suelo.

Lynn se acercó molesta.

-Oye Sue ¿Se puede saber por qué diantres siempre nos hacen requisas a nosotras y no a Ronnie anne y las demás de adentro?-

Sue correspondió la mirada desafiante que Lynn le ponía.

-Mira Loud, A Santiago y las otras también recibieron su hora de requisa, y no está contenta, así que haz el favor de salir de mi vista y seguir con mi trabajo-

Sin esperar a que Lynn se moviera Sue la hace a un lado de forma brusca con la cachiporra, y prosigue con ver que todas estén fuera de sus casuchas para empezar la requisa.

-Maldita…-murmuró Lynn tocando su pecho adolorida.

Dentro de la cárcel…

Ronnie anne se encontraba golpeando las paredes del pasillo furiosa, caminando de un lado a otro, con rabia, sumamente molesta.

-Oye Ronnie anne- dijo Carlota quien venía de la cafetería de la prisión.

-Están preparando tacos en la cafetería, quieres probar uno-

Ronnie anne ignoraba a su prima Casagrande, y seguía refunfuñando.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita!-

Carlota la miró confundida.

-¿estás bien? pasa algo Ronalda?-

-NO! no estoy bien Carlota, donde rayos estabas, hoy hubo requisa y no me avisaron nada!-

Al escuchar eso Carlota arqueó una ceja.

-déjame adivinar ¿Sue?-

-Quien mas!?-

* * *

_(Flashback de hace unas horas)_

_Ronnie anne se encontraba en pensativa en la comodidad de su "celda" de cinco estrellas, junto Maggie, Carol y las demás chicas de su bando, cuando de repente aparece Sue junto con las demás guardias carceleras con las cachiporras._

_-¡Requisa señoritas! ¡todas contra la pared ahora!- gritó Sue en forma severa._

_Ronnie anne negó con la cabeza._

_-Ay no, qué le pasa a esta pinche gorda?- dijo la chica Santiago fastidiada._

_Algunas obedecían y se ponían contra la pared, las que se resistían eran golpeadas por las guardias, Carol Pingrey se puso contra la pared, pero sin dejar de mirar con resentimiento a las carceleras._

_Las guardias encontraban armas, cuchillos, paquetes de éxtasis en los cajones y las juntaban, incluso revisaban bajo las camas._

_Ronnie anne fue a encarar a Sue._

_-¿Dime qué diablos pasa Sue? A qué se debe esto, y por qué no me avisaron que habría requisa ¿eh? ¿acaso quieres éxtasis? Pídeselas a Carlota!-_

_-Orden de Lisa- respondió Sue._

_-asi que puedo hacer lo que se me cante la regalada gana, date la vuelta Santiago, pantalones abajo ¡AHORA! No me hagas perder la paciencia-_

_-¡Sin empujar!- dijo Ronnie molesta._

_-¿¡Quien diablos te crees gorda!?- gritaba Maggie mientras forcejeaba con una de las vigilantes._

_-Tranquilas Chicas, Sólo es Sue haciéndose la brava conmigo- dijo Ronnie anne a modo de burla._

_-Mira cuantas armas encontramos Santiago- dijo Sue correspondiendo la burla._

_\- ¿acaso estás creando un grupo terrorista o algo así?-_

_-Vete al diablo Sue-_

_-Si quieres quejarte ,ve a la oficina de Lisa, escoria, pantalones abajo ya-_

_Ronnie anne de mala gana se bajó sus pantalones cortos, al igual que lo hicieron todas las demás prisioneras, en las prisiones, era algo obligatorio a la hora de las requisas._

_(fin del flashback)_

* * *

-¿Y donde están Maggie y Carol?- preguntó Carlota.

-haciéndome un mandado con Lynn- respondió Ronnie anne sin darle importancia.

-¿y que pasó con Carly?-

-La mandé a llamar antes de la requisa, dice que no sabe quien de las chicas de afuera está vendiendo éxtasis-

En las duchas…

Lynn se encontraba duchándose, esta vez, su hermana gótica estaba con ella, acompañándola, cuidándola desde la entrada , asegurándose de que no se volviera a repetir lo de Cristina.

Se sorprendió al ver a Maggie y carol , ambas sonriendo con malicia, con navajas en mano, cosa que le dio escalofríos a la gótica.

-¿ ustedes qué quieren?-

-Sólo venimos a hablar con Lynn de unas cosas ¿deacuerdo?- preguntó Maggie con aparente amabilidad, Lucy se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Con esos cuchillos?-

Carol la agarró de los pelos y le dio una patada alejándola de la entrada.

-No era una pregunta perra ¡Vamos Maggie!-

Lynn se encontraba calmada, desnuda, con su cabellera castaña suelta, estaba enjuagando el shampoo de su cabello, hasta que de la nada sintió una mano tironear de su cabello y mandarla contra la pared.

Lynn se asustó al principio y miró a sus atacantes.

-¿¡maggie!? ¿¡Pingrey!? ¿¡Que diablos quieren zorras!?-

-Hola yegua, te venimos a embarazar- dijo Maggie con burla.

-Hahahahaha – rió Carol.

-Ronnie anne nos mandó a que nos contestes una duda, alguna de ustedes está vendiendo éxtasis? Saben que eso está prohibido, sólo nosotras hacemos eso-

-¿¡DE QUE RAYOS HABLAN LUNÁTICAS!?-

*Carol le da una cachetada*

-OYE!-

-responde lo que pregunté- dijo Maggie con hostilidad.

-Qué es lo que sabes?-

-¿¡QUE DIANTRES VOY A SABER !?-

*Carol la golpea de nuevo*

-¡TÚ DEJA DE HACER ESO!-

-¿con que no vas a decir nada? Bien- dijo Maggie acercando la navaja al ojo de Lynn.

-mejor para nosotras-

-¿Qué van a hacer? no no! NOOOOOOO!-

Para fortuna de Lynn, Lucy volvió con refuerzos, Polly , Risas y Cookie , la ex patinadora y la ex payaso agarraron del cabello a Maggie y la lanzaron contra el suelo, Cookie con una cuchillo pequeño rasgó la pierna de Carol causando que esta se alejara de Lynn.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? ¿quieren que les rompamos la mandíbula? ¿¡eso quieren!?- dijo Polly levantando el puño.

-¡Piérdanse perras! – exclamó Tabby-

-Dejen de molestar a nuestra líder!-

Maggie y Carol estaban dispuestas a retirarse, pero no sin antes amenazarlas.

-tienen los días contados perras- dijo la emo apuntándolas con el cuchillo para luego irse corriendo junto con Carol.

-¡Uy qué miedo! ¡qué miedo!- dijo Risas desafiante.

Polly se acercó a Lynn quien estaba sentada en el suelo, recostada contra la pared, desnuda, pensativa , con el agua corriendo aún.

-Oye ¿estás bien?- preguntó Polly.

-Ehmm si, estoy estoy bien, gracias chicas, por poco y no la cuento-

-Descuida para eso estamos- dijo Tabby con el pulgar arriba y una sonrisa.

Lynn no dijo nada, se levantó y se dispuso a buscar su ropa, la hora de las duchas había acabado.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 6, Ojalá les haya gustado el rol que juega Sue (la cuidadora del asilo , EX cuidadora, en esta historia) aquí en la historia.**

**Los que no soportan a Chandler, no se procupen, ya pronto Ronnie anne mandará a soltarlo. La duda es ¿se saldrá la latina con la suya? Ya lo sabrán, fanarts de Ronnie anne, Lynn, Jordan chica Rosato "Carly" , y las demás en versión carcelaria en mi deviantart**

**Saludos lectores, perdonen la pequeña demora de la actualización de este AU.**


	7. Chapter 7

El séptimo capitulo señores, los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Asustada**

Luego del ataque en las duchas, Lynn fue llevada al salón de emergencia, Francisco, quien era médica, comenzaba a revisarla cuidadosamente a su querida amiga y compañera de infancia.

A diferencia de otros doctores , Francisco era cuidadoso y considerado con ella, Francisco siempre llamaba la atención de Lynn, incluso cuando eran niños, Lynn sentía algunas cosas por él, pero ahora esa idea de tener pareja se había ido para siempre.

Francisco pudo notar como Lynn desviaba la mirada, mientras el le revisaba las piernas y brazos,

-Bueno, al parecer no tienes ninguna herida letal Lynn, puedes estar tranquila-

-Gracias Francisco, no sabes cuanto me alivia escuchar eso-

Lynn estaba a punto de irse cuando Francisco la tocó por el hombro.

-Lynn por favor-

El iba a hablar pero ella lo detuvo.

-Francisco no-

-No puedes negar lo que sentimos-

-Nosotros no sentimos nada, no sé de qué me hablas, Francisco, soy un caso perdido, búscate otra chica, una chica de bien, una que no cometa tonterías como yo lo hice, yo sólo soy una asesina- dijo Lynn con todo el pesar, bajando la mirada.

-No Lynn, tu no eres sólo eso, eres mucho más, solo cometiste un error, estoy que él te hubiera perdonad…-

Ella rápidamente le puso el dedo en la boca.

-No menciones a Lincoln, déjalo tranquilo-

-Por favor Lynn, conozco buenos abogados, podría sacarte de este infierno , a ti y a Lucy-

-No, Francisco, no lo entiendes, Lincoln no fue el único que murió esa noche, La Lynn que conociste ya no existe, entiéndelo de una vez, hazme caso, busca otra chica que de verdad te haga feliz-

Dicho todo Lynn se fue de la enfermería, dejando a Francisco con una mirada entristecida.

* * *

_En el parque de Royal Woods…_

Hoy era un día glorioso , cielo azul sin nubes, un brillante sol, el día estaba maravilloso para andar por el parque de Royal Woods, el día libre era perfecto para Dana.

Su oficio como policía vigilante de la cárcel de mujeres de Royal Woods era el más tenso oficio que se pudo conseguir, desde que entró ahí el primer día, y conozca las más cruentas historias de las criminales y asesinas que estaban encerradas ahí , supo apreciar mejor la vida y la libertad, aquí afuera, en el parque podía ver como los niños jugaban y reían, como una pareja de ancianos se sonreían y disfrutaban del aire fresco.

No había duda alguna de que el mundo bajo, el mundo de las marginadas nunca tendría esta bella contemplación, era un mundo oscuro, un mundo a parte, mientras la gente decente vivían sus vidas felices sin imaginar que en otra parte ciertos horrores se daban lugar en aquella cárcel, o cualquier otro reclusorio del mundo.

No era un campamento de niñas exploradoras, era un reservorio de asesinas, eso ella lo tuvo claro, por eso Dana, cuando veía a las reclusas, no las veía como personas, si no como animales salvajes que necesitaban disciplina.

Por eso cuando salió la noticia que conmocionó a todo el país, sobre su amiga Lori y sus hermanas mataron a su sangre, a su hermana, Dana cortó todo tipo de relación con la mayor de los Loud, pues se encontraba decepcionada, nunca esperó algo así de ella, y comenzó a ver a Lynn y a Lucy como completas desconocidas.

-Disculpa – la habló un chico.

-¿es tu mascota?-

Dana salió de su trance un momento, para mirar al muchacho.

-Oh si, se llama cocky-

-¿puedo tocarlo?-

-Si, por supuesto-

El chico comenzó a acariciar al pequeño perro de Dana.

-hola Cocky, que lindo perrito, oooh si lo eres, si lo eres,que mal que no tendrás más dueña-

Al escuchar eso, Dana lo miró confundida.

-No entiendo ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Esto es por lo de Lynn Loud jr maldita-

Antes de que Dana pudiera reaccionar, el sujeto saco un arma y le disparó dos balazos matándola al instante, las personas alrededor del parque empezaron a gritar y correr.

El sujeto rápidamente corrió hacia un auto en el cual un compañero suyo lo estaba esperando dentro, era un asesino a sueldo mandado por Lynn, como venganza contra Dana por dejarle libre el baño a Cristina para que atacara y violara a la ex deportista.

El perro lamía a su ama quien estaba tirada en el suelo, pero ella jamás despertaría.

* * *

_En la cárcel…_

Lynn salía de la enfermería, ella se sentía mal por haber rechazado a Francisco, el siempre había sido un buen chico, no tan amable como su hermano, pero era buen chico al fin y al cabo, pero ella renunció a tener una vida normal hace tiempo.

Ella no era clase de mujeres mimadas que soñaban con tener un buen esposo, hijos y ser una feliz ama de casa, no , Ni cuando se dedicaba al deporte pensaba en eso, La Lynn que quería ser una atleta muy famosa murió junto con su querido hermano hace tiempo.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hey Lynn- dijo la gótica amiga de Lucy acercándose.

-tengo buenas noticias-

-Bien Haiku , quiero oírlas-

-El asesino a sueldo que contrataste logró deshacerse de Dana-

-Bien, eso está perfecto, una basura menos, cuando Santiago se entere de eso, entenderá que voy enserio-

-Por qué no mandas a matar a Sue también?-

-Por que Sue no hirió mi orgullo, ella si lo hizo-

Lynn apretaba los puños mientras pensaba en Ronnie anne con mucho rencor.

-Oye , también nos enteramos en qué prisión está el hermano de Santiago- dijo Haiku con una sonrisa bastante espeluznante.

-¿Bobby?

-ese mismo, cuando quieras, nos contactamos con los reclusos de ahí para que lo hagan puré-

-No no no, no me meteré con su hermano-

-¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas Lynn? Eso le dolerá a Santiago, no es lo que querías?-

-¡Dije que no! por dos razones! uno, no quiero faltarle el respeto a la memoria de mi querida hermana Lori, que en paz descanse, dos, no quiero que nadie más experimente la dolorosa perdida de un hermano , ¿no hay otro pariente en otra cárcel? Sé que los Casagrandes no tienen precisamente "personas de bien" en sus filas-

-Bueno, Ronnie anne tiene un primo peligroso pero está encerrado en una prisión de México, y no tenemos a nadie de confianza ahí-

-No, está demasiado lejos, tiene que haber algún otro Santiago o Casagrande, sigue averiguando-

Haiku se limitó a asentir

-bien-

"A veces eres demasiado blanda Lynn" pensó la gótica.

Ronnie tenía su cabeza clavada entre ambas rejas de una de los muchas puertas del extenso pasillo de la cárcel, esperando por ver a la directora de esta deprimente cárcel femenina a la vista, cuando la latina por fin pudo divisar a Lisa, la ex científica se encontraba hablando por su teléfono móvil, Ronnie anne no perdió tiempo en llamarla

-Ahí estas , hey traicionera, cornuda, doble cara, ven aquí un momento, quiero hablar contigo, no te hagas la idiota-

Lisa se acerca con una media sonrisa, lo que menos deseaba era enfadarse con Ronnie anne, eso significaría darle el gusto a la reclusa.

-Esa no es manera de dirigirse a la directora de la correccional Santiago , soy una autoridad y me debes respeto-

\- Como digas "Autoridad" , por qué tienes que mandarme la requisa,si tienes un problema conmigo, arréglalo cara a cara ¿acaso me estás vigilando?-

-Siempre tan directa ¿estás enojada por un simple requisa? ¿es enserio? La requisa es un procedimiento legal y constitucional que se realiza en todas las cárceles de los estados unidos- explicaba Lisa a Ronnie anne.

-Aún no he leído el informe ¿acaso se te perdió algo?- preguntó con fastidio.

-Más te vale que todo regrese exactamente a donde estaba Loud, lo único que no me pudieron quitar son estas- dijo Ronnie anne agarrándose sus pechos en modo de burla.

A lo Lisa sonrió y respondió.

-Oh, eso es por que le dije a Sue que lo que no sirve para nada que lo deje, y esos dos redondos arrugados no te sirven ni para amamantar-

A lo que Ronnie anne responde.

-Tu hablas por qué las conoces bien ¿no?- *sonriendo en forma burlona*

Lisa suspiró, Santiago era una salvaje en todo sentido de la palabra, se preguntaba internamente cómo su difunto hermano pudo enamorarse de alguien así.

-Mira, si estás incómoda con algo, pídeme audiencia, y a lo mejor te lo doy, como a cualquier reclusa de poca monta-

-¿Yo de poca monta?-

-Lo eres-

-¿Tú quieres que escupa la sopa?-

-Escúpela si te atreves-

-Bien, aquí voy, no tengo problema en hacerlo ¡Escuchen todas!-

-¡Escuchen a la sabionda!- gritó Lisa con sarcasmo, llamando la atención de todos las que estaban en ese momento, Ronnie anne comenzó .

-¡Esto que diré se lo pueden contar a sus hermanos, a sus primos, a sus vecinos, a los jueces , a los abogados, a quien quieran! ¡por que aquí hay muchas que piensan que estar en este HORRENDO lugar es una porquería y no es así, aquí hay que poner mucho verde y dársela a la dueña del circo, tengo nombres y números de memoria, si quieren , pídanmelos , yo no tengo ningún inconveniente-

Lisa ríe para luego acercarse a la latina y susurrar en forma molesta.

-Si quieres resolver algo conmigo, ven a MI oficina a verme, homosapien hueca, no escupas al cielo idiota-

Lisa se fue sin borrar su expresión de enojo, dejando a Ronnie anne con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ella había fastidiado a la genio, el gran logro del día por el momento.

-Ronalda! Ronalda! - Llama Carlota detrás de ella.

-¿Qué paso Carlota?- preguntó.

-Es Robba-

Ronnie anne arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa con Robba? No me digas que la tonta se colgó o algo así-

Carlota negó en respuesta.

-Está drogada, MUY drogada-

Ronnie annne sigue a Carlota, en eso, ambas corren hacia donde encontraba Robba, al llegar, la encuentra sentada en el suelo, recostada en la pared, fumándose un pucho, con los ojos rosados de tanto fumar, Ronnie anne se la arrebata y lo huele.

-Esto es marihuana ¿de donde rayos sacó marihuana?-

-No lo sé, pero sabes como es ella, quedó depresiva por lo de Mildred- dijo Carlota.

Ronnie anne miraba a Robba con la mirada perdida, sonriendo como tonta, sintiendo los efectos de la marihuana, La latina no sintió ni un poco de pena por ella.

-Por cosas como esta no me enamoro de nadie, sólo sexo y nada más- dijo la latina recordando como ella se encamó con un extraño, ambos solamente buscaban satisfacerse, nada de amor ni tonterías, desde esa noche la latina jamás lo volvió a ver, cuando Ronnie supo que ese sujeto la había embarazado de dos criaturas, ella rápidamente pensó en abortarlos, su vida era dedicarse al crimen, ser una marginada, por eso no podía darse el lujo de ser madre, sin embargo, su madre María, la convenció de tenerlos, Ronnie anne pensó que ser madre con hijos procreados por alguien que no amaba, era lo peor que le podía pasar.

Luego de dar a luz y tenerlos se dio cuenta de que ser mamá no era tan malo, por suerte , ellos estaban siendo bien cuidados por su madre y sus abuelos en Great lake city, el único amor que ella sentía era el amor maternal por sus retoños , por nadie más, lo único que ella lamentaba es que no fueran hijos de Lincoln.

-Bien Carlota, parece que es hora de alguien más tome el lugar de Robba, y ya sé quien puede ser la persona indicada- *sonriendo*

* * *

_En el patio…_

Jordan salía al patio, en busca de su casucha, por ahora pensaba dormir durante todo el día, por suerte, ella no tuvo que soportar a Sue, ya que la chica Santiago la había mandado a llamar justo en el momento que hacían la requisa.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar escucha sollozos, lloriqueos adentro de la casucha, Jordan se asoma y encuentra a una de las amigas de Lynn llorando, con las manos en el rostro.

-¿Margo? ¿por qué estás llorando?-

Margo se sorprende al ver a la castaño claro.

-¡Carly! y-yo no te vi-

-Por qué llorabas-

-N-No puedo decirlo-

-Por qué no?-

-por que… por que….AH NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MÁS!-

Agarra a Jordan del cuello de su ropa y la jala hacia dentro.

-Oye!-

Margo mira hacia ambos antes de cerrar la casucha con las cortinas, Margo mira a Jordan con seriedad.

-Mira Carly, lo que te voy decir es algo muy serio, VOY A MORIR!-

Margo empieza a hundir su rostro en el pecho de Jordan volviendo a llorar como hace un momento, Jordan solo la miraba más sorprendida y confundida que nunca.

-No entiendo ¿Cómo que vas morir Margo?- preguntó Jordan.

-Voy a confesarlo, sólo por que tú eres diferente a todas las reclusas aquí, no sé por que, pero lo siento así-

-No sé de qué me hablas-

-Ni yo, escucha Carly, yo.. lo hice…

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-yo traicioné a Lynn, la vendí! ¡era su amiga y la vendí!-

Vuelve a llorar desconsoladamente, Jordan trató de calmarlo.

-Margo, Margo, cálmate y dime a qué te refieres-

-¿Recuerdas cuando violaron a Lynn?-

Jordan asintió.

-¿y recuerdas cuando yo te dije que ayudaras a ordenar unas cajas en la cocina?-

-Claro-

-Bueno, eso fue una distracción, lo hice para que dejaras descuidada a Lynn, y-yo sabía lo que le iban a hacer, fui una cómplice-

Al escuchar eso, Jordan abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-cómo pudiste, tú eras su mejor amiga-

\- Me iban a matar si no cooperaba ¡No se lo digas a Lynn por favor!-

-por qué me lo dirías a mí-

-Ya te lo dije Carly , eres diferente a las demás, además eres amiga de Carlota, tu puedes hablar con Ronnie anne, que me deje vivir dentro de la cárcel y que me dé protección ya! Lynn mandó a matar a Dana, cuando se entere que yo también tuve que ver me va a…-

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿¡Lynn mandó a matar a Dana!?-

-S-si-

-y tú cómo sabes que…-

-Escuché a Polly y a Tabby, mira, seré sincera, estoy asustada, muy asustada , tu ya sabes como Lynn se la cobró a Cristina, ahora lo hizo con Dana, Tarde o temprano irá por mi cuando lo sepa-

Margo se imaginó a Lynn con un fierro mirándola con furia, sabía que eso le esperaba cuando la Loud se entere, en esta cárcel , los secretos no se mantienen ocultos por siempre.

Jordan cerró los ojos un momento, le costaba procesar todo lo que le reveló Margo, afortunadamente, ella era policía y tenía ciertas influencias.

-Escucha Margo, no vas a morir, no te va pasar nada-

Margo dejó de llorar y la miró un momento.

-¿cómo lo sabes?-

-Por que yo me aseguraré de eso, Lynn no te va a matar, te voy a salvar de eso ¿está bien?-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-LO prometo- dijo Jordan con una sonrisa sincera.

-Tú me ayudaste en los primeros días que vine aquí , ahora yo te devolveré el favor-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Este fue el séptimo capitulo de mi AU, está que arde la historia ¿no?**

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews, la respuestas llegaran pronto.**

**El primo de Ronnie anne, Roy, también existe aquí, pero solo tendrá un mención en este cap.**

**Un agradecimiento enorme a Sam the stormbringer por dar un pequeño vistazo a mi historia, lo de Robba se va explicar pronto.**

**Nos vemos : D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Tensión**

_Hace unas horas…_

_Jordan había sido mandada por Ronnie anne a alimentar al secuestrado, ya que ni Maggie ni Carlota quisieron tratar con él, ella estaba lista para su misión, la misión por la cual fue infiltrada aquí en primer lugar._

_Jordan dejó la bandeja de comida en el suelo y se acercó a tocar a Chandler quien aparentemente dormía._

_-Hey hey, Oye … Chandler…. Chandler Mcccann-_

_Chandler rápidamente despierta y se voltea, se alivió de ver que no era la latina, ni la chica de cabello negro._

_-Oye… yo te conozco, te he visto con mi madre a veces-_

_Jordan sonrió._

_-Si lo sé, soy la oficial Jordan Rosato, me infiltré aquí, tu madre me mandó a ver que estés bien-_

_-Oh, eso es perfecto ¿puedes sacarme de aquí?-_

_-No, Chandler, lo lamento, no puedo hacerlo, no ahora, pero ya pronto saldrás de aquí-_

_-¿Si?-_

_-Si, lo prometo, escucha, ni una palabra de lo que dije a nadie ¿deacuerdo? Por que si no, nos matan a ambos-_

_-Deacuerdo, entiendo-_

_-Bien, recuerda, no estás solo- _

_-Oye , contéstame una duda-_

_Jordan lo miró._

_-¿Es verdad que mi madre se está negando a pagar mi rescate? Me lo dijo esa latina inmunda ¿tan importante es su dinero que su propio hijo?-_

_Jordan lo miró durante un momento, pudo escuchar el tono herido de Chandler ante esa pregunta._

_-No Chandler, tu madre te aprecia mucho, es sólo que está viendo un modo , un procedimiento para cuando llegue el momento de recuperarte , sólo eso-_

_Chandler no respondió y desvió la mirada._

_Jordan le deja la bandeja de comida y rápidamente se retira._

_-cómelo, está caliente-_

* * *

_Actualidad..._

En las duchas, Jordan acompañaba a Carlota mientras ambas chicas se lavaban la cabellera y se pasaban el jabon en el cuerpo, mientras Jordan se encontraba pensativa sobre el día en que esta misión acabaría, la chica Casagrande pensaba en otro asunto, uno en la cual Jordan (Carly) estaba involucrada.

Carlota se acercaba a Jordan, estaba decidida a hablarle.

-Hey Carly-

-Dime Carlota-

-Oye, estuve pensando, somos amigas ¿no?-

-Si, lo somos ¿a qué va la pregunta? –

-Bien, resulta que hay una especie de Grieta entre nosotras-

Jordan mira a la chica Casagrande con confusión

-¿Grieta?-

Ella asiente en respuesta.

-Si, es algo que me dice la terapeuta de la prisión, tú sabes, hay dos bandos Carly, y hay una especie de grieta y esa grieta hay taparla borrarla-

-¿Ah si?-

-Si, por lo nuestro—

Lo último la sacó a Jordan completamente ¿qué estaba insinuando esta chica? Pensó.

-¿Qué?

Sin esperarlo, Carlota sorprende a Jordan besándola en los labios, ella abrió los ojos como platos, en shock, sonrojándose, rápidamente la aparta de encima, fingiendo estar molesta.

-¡HEY! ¡QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA!?-

-¿Qué? era un beso de cariño- se excusó Carlota.

-No me gustan esas muestras de " cariño "-

-No te molestó besar a Ronnie anne, por qué conmigo si?-

Jordan había recordado ese maldito ritual de lealtad ,típico de la cárceles femeninas, donde tenías que besarte con la jefa mayor de las reclusas , para así jurar su eterna lealtad, ser su subordinada, su "perra" como se dice en la jerga de las mujeres prisioneras.

Para Jordan fue sumamente incómodo, obviamente nunca había besado a alguien de su mismo género.

-Por que era un maldito ritual de iniciación, esto que hiciste no, a mi me gustan los hombres, si quieres ser lesbiana, no lo intentes conmigo, olvídalo!-

-Tranquila Carly ¿ves de lo que te hablo? Es la grieta de la que te hablé, la que está ahí-

-Que grieta ni que mierdas, vuelves a besarme así Carlota y te golpeo, no estoy jugando-

Jordan rápidamente toma sus ropas y se retira de las duchas, dejando a Carlota, quien no dejaba de mirarle la retaguardia.

-¡Bien, estás enojada! Lo comprendo, luego hablamos Carly ¿deacuerdo?-

Ninguna respuesta llegó, ella ya se había retirado.

* * *

Robba se preguntaba en qué momento terminaría todo este calvario, estar atrapada en una realidad que no era suya, cuando sus poderes de cruzar realidades se desvanecieron era temporalmente, cuando eso, normalmente era por una interferencia en el cosmos, como una mala señal de antena, sabía que tarde o temprano sus dones regresarían.

Ella sola entró a la cárcel femenina con la intención de fastidiar a Lynn y a Lucy, y todas las que estuvieran de su parte , hacer sentir sus vidas más miserables de lo que eran , como especie de retribución por haber matado a Lincoln, ni ella sabía por qué lo hacía, desde que a su contraparte masculina comenzó a derramar sangre Loud en otras dimensiones, supuso que ella también podría hacerlo sin problemas.

Pero el destino le había jugado en contra, sus poderes se fueron momentáneamente y ahora ella quedó atrapada como humana y reclusa, desde entonces Robba usó todos los medios para sobrevivir en una cárcel femenina, por suerte sabía como actuar y como defenderse.

Nunca que en su estadía en esa correccional le traería cosas que ella nunca esperó, el amor de alguien de su mismo género, Shy, ella era alguien única para la pelinegra, quizás sólo pudo habérsela llevado con ella, pero el destino se la arrebató, pero al menos Robba conseguiría sus recuerdos, y los conservaría con ella.

Horas más tarde. Robba lo había conseguido, pudo escabullirse en el patio sin que Lynn, ni Carly ni nadie de afuera las viera, la pelinegra se preguntaba a sí misma por qué sus habilidades se habían desvanecido temporalmente, pero en su interior ella sentía que no se iba a quedar aquí para siempre, ahora ella se encontraba en la casucha de Shy, por suerto no robaron mucho de sus cosas.

Cookie fue la primera en percatarse de que Robba estaba en la casucha de Mildred, recogiendo sus cosas, Cookie se acercó a la puerta de aquella casucha.

(voz chillona)

-Ha haaa, Rooobba-

-Shh calláte - dijo con molestia mientras metía las cosas de Shy a la caja, Cookie sonrió y la siguió molestando.

-Rooobbba-

-que te calles la p*ta boca pequeña cabrona-

Cookie seguía sonriendo.

(cantando)

-¡aquí está Rooobba!-

-Que cierres tu MALDITA boca enana de mierd*-

-Roooobba-

\- vas terminar incendiada en tu pinche mini casa-

-¡Aquí esta Robba!- exclamaba Cookie en forma burlona mientras corría hacia las demás.

Robba salía de la casucha con la caja en sus manos, Lynn, Carly , Cookie, Tabby y las demás la miraron cubrir su rostro con la caja mientras caminaba, por dos razones, para que no la reconocieran y por si le arrojaban cosas a la cara.

-Miren, ahí va la desgraciada- dijo Polly.

Mientras Robba aceleraba la caminata hacia la salida del patio con la caja, Las demás chicas la perseguían con palabras agresivas.

-Hey ¿Cómo va todo zorra?-

-maldita-

-Bruja!

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas perra?-

-¡Aléjense de mi!- gritaba Robba.

Empieza a correr, mientras Lynn y sus amigas le lanzaban puñetazos a la espalda y las demás reclusas le arrojaban botellas de plástico.

-¡PUERTA! ¡PUERTA! ¡ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA!-

Las guardias le abrieron la puerta dejándola entrar, rápidamente la cierran para evitar que las reclusas salieran del patio, Robba se tocó el brazo , pues tenía una cortada producto del botellazo.

-Malditas zorras grr había olvidado como dolía esto-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿te salvaste el pellejo por poco?- dijo una guardia con burla.

-Cierra la boca- respondió Robba con molestia.

"Al menos pude conseguir las cosas de Shy" pensó para sí misma mientras olía la ropa interior de su pareja.

"hermoso aroma"

* * *

_En la oficina..._

Lisa llamaba por su teléfono sin despegar su vista de las cámaras.

Una guardia contesta el teléfono.

-Hola? –

\- manson , es Lisa , una pregunta ¿se te perdió algo?-

Aquella mujer se mostró confundida.

-No, por qué lo pregunta?-

-Por que te estoy viendo rascándote tu cavidad nasal metiéndote el dedo hasta la base ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿nebulizaciones idiota? Ven a mi oficina ahora mismo-

-De acuerdo-

* * *

_En otra parte de la cárcel…_

Ronnie anne se encontraba recostada en el pasillo, mirando con aburrición el mismo lugar que estaría condenada a ver por unos cuantos años más según su sentencia, una guardia se acerca a ella.

-Santiago, tiene una llamada-

-hmm?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-¿Enserio? Me pregunto quien será-

-yo que voy a saber, sólo ve y atiende la llamada-

Ronnie anne encogió sus hombros y caminó hacia el teléfono.

-Hola?-

-Bien , Santiago tú ganas-

Ronnie anne reconoció la voz y sonrió en forma triunfal.

-Jueza Mccann? –

"Por fin entendió que conmigo no se juega" pensó la latina para sí misma.

CONTINUARÁ…

**El capitulo 8 de Marginadas, espero que les haya gustado, perdonen que sea algo corto, Bueno, ahora expliqué que pasa con Robba en esta historia, como habrán notado ella es muy diferente de Rob, cuando quiere, se toma enserio las sitauciones, como la que le está ocurriendo ahora. ( el personaje de Robba aparece en mis otros fics "Linka y Robba , amigas por siempre" y "La niñera interdimensional" )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disfruten de este nuevo cap, es algo emotivo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Sueños**

La tranquilidad de la noche se podía sentir en la correccional de mujeres de Royal Woods, todas dormían plácidamente, para unas , sería un día normal y corriente como siempre, pero para Santiago y sus subordinadas, mañana sería un día de triunfo, el día en que una reclusa, la más astuta de todas lograría superar a una jueza influyente en Royal Woods.

En el patio….

Lynn se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su casucha, ella estaba completamente acostumbrada a dormir en el colchón , soportando alguno que otro viento fresco que ofrecía la madrugada.

Ahora la ex deportista sabía como se sentía Lincoln la vez que tuvo que dormir afuera de la casa por el tonto asunto de la mala suerte, hace tiempo, cosa que por suerte , sólo duro unos días, pues Lynn pudo recapacitar y habló con sus padres sobre por qué Lincoln no podía regresar adentro de nuevo y quitarse ese traje que ya empezaba a oler asqueroso, sus padres le habían dicho que ellos nunca creyeron en la mala suerte, sólo querían darle una lección a Lincoln por haber mentido para sí mismo.

Por supuesto que cuando finalmente le permitieron a Lincoln volver adentro, y ella y las demás chicas hicieron las paces con él, Lynn le había ofrecido su habitación, dormir con ella, hasta que los muebles de su habitación y todas sus cosas fueran recuperadas.

Desde esa noche, Lynn se prometió a si misma que nunca más volvería a traicionar a su hermano de esa manera, que ella sería una buena hermana mayor para Lincoln, tristemente ella falló en su promesa.

Y ahora debía cumplir su condena.

Era muy curioso como ahora era ella la que tenía que pasar dia y noche en el patio de la cárcel, el karma bastante duro pero justo para Lynn Loud jr, según su hermana Lisa, ya no había espacio en la cárcel, había sobrepoblación de reclusas, entonces mandó a construir pequeñas casuchas con chapas y madera en el gigantesco patio.

Aún recordaba aquellos tiempos en la cárcel antes de que Ronnie anne y Carlota llegaran, fue Lola quien la había mandado a vivir afuera de la cárcel, en el patio, desde entonces, solamente por que la castaña le cuestionaba algunas de sus crueles acciones.

Ahora nada había cambiado, aunque su hermana Lola murió en el fuerte y sangriento motín que hubo hace tres años, y Ronnie anne ocupó su lugar, la vida de presidiaria para Lynn Loud jr y las chicas del patio se hizo más difícil.

( el sueño de Lynn)

_El patio de la casa Loud…_

_Una Lynn de 13 años (en el sueño ) se encontraba lanzando su pelota contra el árbol una y otra vez, de repente la pelota se desvió de su rumbo terminando al fondo del patio cerca de la cochera._

_Lynn suspira y camina._

_La Loud Deportista iba a recoger su pelota para continuar con su récord de lanzamiento al árbol, para cuando Lynn toca aquel balón con sus manos, otro par de manos toca la pelota, ella levanta la mirada sorprendida._

_-Puedo unirme a tu juego?- *sonriendo*_

_Lynn no podía creerlo, había quedado con la mandíbula abierta, creyó nunca volver a verlo, pero ahí estaba el, su querido hermano, esa sonrisa de calidez que siempre trasmitía, esa bondad y amabilidad única en su clase, en su recordada apariencia de niño de once años._

_-¡Lincoln!-_

_Ella lo rodeó en un abrazo, llorando, con todas sus fuerzas, el correspondió el abrazo._

_-¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln!- *sollozando*_

_-Ya ya, no llores, estoy aquí para ti hermana- dijo Lincoln con su cálida sonrisa._

_Lynn se limpió sus lágrimas con sus brazos, para seguir observando a su hermano._

_-¿jugamos?-_

_Ella asintió_

_-Si-_

_Lynn tomó la pelota, y se la lanzó a Lincoln, el se la arrojó de nuevo a ella, siguieron así mientras conversaban._

_-Entonces ¿Cómo está todo por allá? ¿estás bien? ¿no te lastiman?- preguntó su hermano._

_-Tu sabes que nadie puede dañarme, me sé defender-_

_-Lynn , no me refiero a eso- *serio*_

_Ella no perdió su concentración en el balón._

_-Me humillaron Lincoln, le quitaron la dignidad a mi cuerpo, ella, ellas… me …me… lo que me hicieron es imperdonable-_

_Lincoln miró a su hermana con pena._

_-Sigues con ese rencor ¿eh?-_

_-Lincoln, a estas alturas ya no me importa nada, no me importa mi vida, no me importa mi libertad, sólo quiero vengarme de Ronnie anne, sólo así estaré tranquila, y no me importa si ella fue tu novia, si tan solo vieras en lo que se convirtió , en una repugnante bestia corrupta sedienta de poder ¡es un monstruo! ¿qué se hace con los monstruos Lincoln?-_

_-…._

_-Hay que prenderles fuego-_

_-Lynn, no puedes dejarte llevar por ese odio-_

_-¿Acaso la defiendes!?-_

_-¡No la estoy defendiendo!-_

_-Tú aun la amas ¿no?-_

_-… eso…. eso ya no tiene importancia ahora ¿no crees? Estoy muerto-_

_Ella cambió su expresión molesta para luego mirar a su hermano con tristeza, con los ojos vidriosos, amenazando con derramar lágrimas nuevamente._

_-Oh, mira Lynn perdón no quise…-_

_Lincoln no pudo terminar lo dicho ya que Lynn lanzó el balón lejos y lo abrazó nuevamente._

_-Oh Lincoln- *snif* *snif*_

_-Perdóname por haberte matado, no era mi intención, FUE UN ACCIDENTE, LO SIENTO TANTO! Quizás nunca te vuelva a ver por que tú estarás en el cielo y yo me iré al infierno por ser una marginada, así fue como nos llamaron a mi, a Lori y las demás-_

_Lincoln tomó el rostro de Lynn con sus manos y la miró a los ojos._

_-Lynn, escúchame, tú no eres una Marginada, por más que la gente piense eso de ti-_

_-no lo sé-_

_-tú no irás al infierno ¿sabes por qué?-_

_Lynn negó con la cabeza._

_-Por que yo ya te perdoné , sé que no quisiste hacerlo, ninguna de ustedes tenía esa intención , cuando llegue tú ultimo minuto en la tierra, créeme que yo estaré aquí para recibirte, Leni, Lori, Luna, Luan, Lana y Lola están conmigo, todas ellas están felices Lynn, sólo estamos esperándote a ti y a Lucy, a Lisa, a mamá ,a papá y a Lily para estar juntos y volver a ser una familia feliz de vuelta, esta vez por toda la eternidad-_

_Lynn no resistió más y siguió llorando en el pecho de su hermano._

_-Te quiero hermano, siempre lo haré!-_

_-Cuida a Lucy!-_

(fin del sueño)

Lynn Loud despertó de la nada, para cuando regresó a la realidad, ella recordó donde estaba, en la cárcel, en el patio, en su casucha, con su hermana gótica y su mejor amiga la ex patinadora durmiendo en el colchón a su lado, Polly pain estaba roncando fuertemente.

Lynn decidió mirar durante un rato la luna llena y el cielo estrellado antes de volver a acostarse, mientras la luz de la torre de vigilancia recorría el muro del patio, recordando el sueño con su hermano, no estaba segura si se trataba de un sueño, o en verdad su hermano vino a visitarla en el sueño y decirle que todo estaba bien, no importaba, eso en cierto modo la hizo sentir aliviada, como si se quitara un gran peso de culpa de encima.

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, querido hermano- dijo Lynn mientras tomaba una botella de plastico cortada a la mitad con vino adentro, levantándola al cielo nocturno.

\- a tu salud-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Este fue el capitulo 9 ojalá les haya encantado este emotivo reencuentro de hermanos. Es la calma antes de la tormenta, saludos lectores.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disfruten del cap**

* * *

**Emboscada parte 1**

El día por fin había llegado, el tan ansiado día para Ronnie anne y sus secuaces había llegado finalmente, el día en que por fin se librarían del secuestrado en la cárcel, su madre, la Jueza Mccann finalmente accedió a pagar el dinero exigido para el rescate de su hijo.

Jordan, Maggie y Carlota esperaban frente a la puerta de la celda aislada donde estaba Chandler, esperan que Ronnie llegara para acceder a sacar a Chandler de allí.

Ninguna de las tres chicas había dicho nada durante la esperaba, finalmente Carlota rompió el silencio.

-Bien, son buenas noticias, por fin nos libraremos de ese insufrible muchacho- dijo la chica Casagrande sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Aunque, que mal para ti Maggie, ese chico sin duda fue de tu agrado-

Al escuchar eso , Maggie abrió los ojos en shock.

-¿¡ESTUVISTE ESPÍANDONOS!?-

-Vamos Maggie, toda chica es muy obvia cuando le gusta un chico, en especial uno tan joven como Chandler-

Maggie bufó en respuesta.

-No digas tonterías Carlota, Sólo quería darle un escarmiento, y suponiendo que fuera cierto, de todos modos lo mataría-

Maggie miró a Carlota con suma irritación.

-Ahora dime ¿por qué rayos me espiabas? ¿temías que lo ayudara a escapar sólo por que llama la atención un poco? Por eso sería lo más estúpido que podrías formular en tu cabeza-

-No, En realidad quería ver si te lo violabas- respondió Carlota sin emoción, causando un tremendo rubor en Maggie, la Emo estaba a punto de estallar.

-Voy a romperte el bra….-

-¡SEÑORITAS!-

Todas se pusieron firme como si fueran cadetes al escuchar la imponente voz de Ronnie anne, ella las miró con molestia y seriedad, Jordan, Maggie y Carlota tragaron saliva.

-Es hora, abran esta puerta ya- ordenó la chica Santiago.

El sonido de la puerta de hierro abriéndose causó que Chandler rápidamente se despertara y se levantara, solamente para ver a Maggie y a Carlota con un trapo cubriendo sus rostros, Maggie llevaba una venda.

-Ponte esto muchacho-

-¿Por qué? ¿A dónde iremos?-

-Solo póntelo idiota- dijo Carlota seria.

No queriendo enfurecer a ambas mujeres exuberantes , Chandler solamente se encogió de hombros y se colocó la venda en sus ojos, Carlota aseguró el nudo , solamente en caso de que el chico no intentara pasarse de listo.

Chandler avanzaba con los vendados hacia la entrada de la cárcel, escoltado por las cuatro mujeres marginadas, allí estaba un autobús de prisioneras, y la directora misma de la cárcel, Lisa Loud estaba allí asegurándose de que Ronnie anne cumpliera su palabra y lo sacara de la prisión cuanto antes.

Ronnie anne se detuvo un momento y miró a Lisa, La Loud ex genio solamente asintió con seriedad, la latina correspondió el gesto de la misma forma.

Maggie ayudaba a Chandler a subir al autobús con cuidado, ya que el pelirrojo estaba con los ojos vendados.

El autobús arrancó y salió de la cárcel, lista para llegar al lugar acordado para hacer la entrega y la paga del rescate, internamente Jordan se sentía feliz de que faltaría poco para terminar su misión como encubierta, para que así la jueza la sacara de ahí.

* * *

En el medio del transporte...

Carlota se encontraba degustando su yogurt a gusto, Jordan susurró a Maggie.

-Oye Maggie, parece que ella nunca probó un yogurt en su vida.

-No es sólo el yogurt, le agregó polvo de extasis-

Al escuchar eso, Jordan miró a Maggie incrédula.

-¿Acaso está loca? ¿ que eso no la podría matar?-

-Ojalá- respondió Maggie sin emoción.

Carol se encontraba conduciendo el autobús de reclusas, con un uniforme de conductora, mirando a través del espejo que no hubiera problemas con el secuestrado.

-Oigan que tanto están cuchicheando ustedes dos? – preguntó Carlota.

Jordan y Maggie la miraron.

-Nada importante- respondió la emo.

-Solamente que dejes de consumir eso, estamos haciendo un trabajo muy importante para Ronnie ¿entiendes?-

-Oh ¿quieren esto?-

Maggie empezó a enfadarse.

-No entiendes español Carlota? Ya deja de…

-Escucha Maggie, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy ofreciendo esto- dijo Carlota mientras hacia bailar el envase de yogurt.

Maggie negaba con la cabeza.

-Bien, si tanto te molesta se lo puedo dar de tragar a tu "noviecito" aquí presente- dijo la prima de Ronnie anne centrando su mirada en Chandler.

-No me provoques Carlota, o voy a modificar tu cara con mis puños – amenazó Maggie.

-¿Si? ¿tú y cual ejército?- dijo Carlota con burla mientras bebía de su yogurt con una cuchara.

-Oigan, quiero al baño ahora por favor- pidió Chandler quien estaba con los ojos vendados.

Maggie miró al pelirrojo.

-Que pasa chico ¿quieres hacer del uno o del dos?-

-HAHAHAHAHAHA- rió Carlota.

-Escuchen a esta pervertida , se cree fina hablando de esa forma-

Maggie frunció el ceño molesta.

-¿Y como quieres que le pregunte tarada?-

Carlota sonríe en forma burlona y dirige la mirada hacia Chandler.

-Hey pendejo ¿quieres orinar o defecar?-

-El número uno- respondió Chandler avergonzado, Jordan al igual que Maggie no podían evitar ver al chico pelirrojo con preocupación.

-Oye Carlota- sugirió Jordan.

-Yo digo que paremos en alguna tienda para que pueda usar el baño ¿no crees?-

-¿Estás loca Carlangas? No nos vamos a detener sólo por que el principito ricachón quiere orinar , que se orine aquí-

Carlota vuelve a mirar a Chandler con una expresión aburrida.

-¿Nos oyes Chandler? Puedes orinar aquí mismo, descuida, nadie se va a reír aquí, y nadie te va observar el paquete, bueno, excepto Maggie la "perversa " jejeje–

-Zorra- murmuró Maggie para sí misma con molestia.

-No voy a orinar aquí- dijo Chandler incómodo y avergonzado.

-Oh, Entonces cállate y no fastidies ¿hmmm?- Carlota nota que su teléfono móvil estaba vibrando.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Ronnie anne? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Carlota te llamo para decirte que dejes de consumir esa porquería cuando estás trabajando ¿ entiendes? Te necesito en tus completos cinco sentidos-

Carlota le pega un puñetazo en el hombro a Maggie, con una mirada furiosa.

-Maggie ¿Le estuviste mensajeando a Ronalda…. Maldita?-

-DEJA DE SER PARANOICA CARLOTA! Yo soy ninguna soplona! ¡no me jodas!-

Carlota cuelga el teléfono y desvia la mirada, cruzándose de brazos.

-Púdranse todas-

El teléfono vuelve a sonar y Carlota observa en la pantalla que se trataba de su prima de nuevo.

-¿Hola Ronnie? ¿y ahora qué?-

-Carlota me vuelves a colgar así y yo te corto todos los dedos de las dos manos ¿entendiste?-

Al escuchar esa amenaza de su prima, Carlota tragó saliva, y asintió.

-S-Si prima , perdón-

Ronnie anne colgó la llamada y siguió acomodándose en la cama de su celda tratando de conciliar el sueño.

-Estúpido intento de modista-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**El capítulo 10 señores, por el título de este capítulo seguramente se darán cuenta de que la aparente victoria de Ronnie anne no será como ella piensa.**

**No diré mas, saludos a todos lectores.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disfruten del nuevo cap.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Emboscada parte 2**

_En el patio de la cárcel, hace unas horas…_

Jordan se encontraba conversando con Lynn jr, la oficial encubierta había escuchado sobre el ataque que Lynn sufrió en las duchas por parte de Maggie y Carol, Jordan decidió que lo mejor era aconsejar a Lynn sobre que ellas querían o buscaban saber.

-Solamente te estoy diciendo que lo averigues mejor-

-¿Qué quieres decir Carly?- preguntaba Lynn mientras bebía de su vino.

-Que están vendiendo extasis aquí en el patio a tus espaldas ¿entiendes? Te están tomando el pelo Lynn- dijo Jordan.

La castaña se quedó pensativa un momento.

-Eso es puro parloteo de Ronnie anne y Carlota, Carly, no deberías creerles mucho-

\- Pero Lynn , piensa un poco ¿Crees que Ronnie anne y Carlota dirían semejante cosa solamente para fastidiarte?-

-Esta bien, no me crees, ese es tú problema Carlangas-

-¿acaso estas tonta Loud? te estoy diciendo un consejo nada más, tú y Santiago pueden matarse a navajazos si quieren, a mi no me importa-

-Entonces de qué hablamos, mira , si ellas dicen la verdad que digan nombre y apellido de la supuesta vendedora clandestina, después de todo, todas aquí sabemos muy bien que no se puede vender extasis-

Al escuchar esa conversación, A Cookie le invadió la curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no se puede Lynn?-

Lynn miró a una de sus mejores amigas y compañera en desgracia.

-Por qué no se puede qué Cookie-

-Vender extasis-

-¿Es enserio?-

Lynn se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la casucha en cuyo techo Cookie estaba sentada, Aunque Lynn no era precisamente Lista, sus años en la prisión , la hicieron mejorar su percepción, y ella pudo percibir fácilmente que Cookie ocultaba algo.

-Tú estuviste vendiendo Extasis ¿no es así Cookie?-

-emm bueno… yo….

-HABLA IMBECIL! ¿fuiste tú?-

-Pues, mi primo me pasó Extasis en el día de visita, escondidas en un pastel jejeje, perdón Lynn-

-¿Perdón? ¿¡Perdon!? ¿¡PERDON!? POR QUE DIABLOS NO ME DIJISTE NADA!?.

Cookie se aterró al ver a Lynn estallar de ira de nuevo.

-Lo siento en verdad-

-¡CASI ME MATAN EN LAS DUCHAS POR TU CULPA!-

En su arrebato de ira de Lynn intentó saltar al techo de la casucha para atrapar a Cookie y estrangularla con sus propias manos, la castaña de baja estatura rápidamente se bajó de ahí y salió corriendo.

Lynn furiosa miró a Tabby, Polly , Haiku y las demás quienes la miraban con miedo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Acaso nadie me respeta aquí!?- Lynn pateó unas cajas y volvió a sentarse en su silla.

-Tranquilízate herma…

-¡No me toques Lucy!- gritó Lynn apartando de forma bruzca la mano de su hermana gótica, la castaña sacó un cigarrillo de debajo de su sostén y empezó a fumar, solo así ella se calmaría.

-Malditas idiotas, cualquier cosa se mandan-

Presente…

El autobús seguía su curso a velocidad lenta, Carol miraba hacia todas partes tratando de encontrar algo sospechoso, Carlota se encontraba aburrida, miraba el paisaje y miraba su arma, el cual no la había soltado en todo el camino, Maggie cargaba las balas a la suya, Jordan miraba el vecindario a través de la ventana, nadie intercambiaba ninguna palabra, Chandler por otro lado, se encontraba ansioso con que todo esto acabe, había recordado sus malas experiencias estando secuestrado, como cuando la mismísima jefa lo había visitado.

(Flashback)

_Ronnie anne y Maggie, ambas con la cara cubierta con un pasamontañas protegiendo sus identidades, interrogaron a Chandler, pues habían encontrado rastros huellas y pisadas saliendo justo de la celda oscura donde el estaba recluido._

_-Vamos Chandler habla, mira que mi jefa aquí no es tan paciente como yo , dime quien rayos estuvo aquí-_

_-No lo sé, yo estaba durmiendo, segura que no eran tus huellas?-_

_Ronnie anne le hizo una seña a Maggie, La emo asintió y se levantó de la cama, ahora la latina se sentó al lado de Chandler._

_-Mira chico, no te hagas el idiota con nosotras, a tu madre la tengo aquí en mi cabeza, no sabes las ganas que tengo de mandarte tu cabeza envuelta en una caja de obsequio, yo trabajaba en un matadero ¿sabes?, para mi, descuartizar un ser humano no me da ninguna impresión, sinceramente, me perturba más matar un animal-_

_Chandler miraba aquellos penetrantes ojos, esa voz, se le hacía conocida de alguna manera , por el color de su piel y sus manos supuso que era una latina como la otra chica._

_-Ahora ¿vas a decirnos la verdad?-_

_-Era una chica muy flaca- respondió el rápidamente._

_-Flaca, muy bien, cómo-_

_-Flaca y hueca como tú , Latina-_

_-Oooh ya veo-_

_Ronnie anne le pega un cabezazo en el rostro al pelirrojo , y lo agarra de los pelos, mientras acercaba su boca a su oído._

_-Dime que quería ella-_

_-...no me toques-_

_-QUE QUERÍA-_

_-No lo sé ¿está bien? se fue rápido cuando sintió que se acercaba Maggie , Lo juro!-_

_Ronnie anne lo soltó de forma brusca y se puso de pie, acomodando su sudadera._

_-Que pendej* de mierd*, bien, no quieres ayudarnos, como quieras, Maggie!-_

_-Si jefa-_

_-Se acabó el trato especial, le atas la otra mano, amordázalo , nada de comer y nada de beber para él, y si quiere defecar, que se ensucie encima- sentenció la latina._

_-¡Que culpa tengo de que no la haya podido ver!- protestó Chandler._

_Ronnie anne rodó los ojos._

_-Que pedazo de basura tan molesta! ¿sabes por qué estas respirando? Por que tengo que grabar muchos videos para mandarle a tu insufrible madre, asi agradece cada minuto de vida que tienes, imbécil-_

_Ronnie anne se retiró de la celda de aislamiento._

_-Ahora sé por qué la jueza no pone un centavo , le hicimos un gran favor al llevarnos este montón de basura!- exclamó en voz alta para que Chandler la escuchara._

_el pelirrojo no pudo evitar llenarse de pensamientos ¿era cierto que su madre tardaba tanto en pagar el rescate?_

(Fin del Flashback)

Ahora Chandler se sentía tranquilo, sorprendentemente, parecía que por fin volvería a casa y terminaría su calvario, el autobús ya se encontraba cerca del lugar de la entrega, una mansión deshabitada de los Tetherby, quienes se habían mudado hace tiempo.

Carol observó la mansión con cautela.

Maggie y Carol ayudaron a bajar a Chandler quien aún tenía los ojos vendados, Jordan y otra reclusa bajaron detrás de ellas para cuidarle las espaldas.

Ellas observaron la mansión, curiosamente, las grandes puertas estaban abiertas ,había un extenso camino rodeado de arbustos antes de llegar a las puertas de la mansión.

Carlota sospechaba que todo esté calmado.

-¿Qué más dice en el papel carol?- preguntó la chica Casagrande.

Carol leyó el papel.

-Aquí dice que tenemos caminar hasta el interior de la mansión, allí encontraremos el dinero en un maletín, justo en frente de nosotras, nada más que eso-

-Hmmm, hay que abrir aquella puerta con cuidado, algo no me huele bien-

-No creo que pase nada Carlota- dijo Jordan tratando de calmarla.

-La jueza no se atrevería a hacer nada que arriesgara la vida de su hijo-

-Si Carly, pero aún así esto me da una mala espina-

-Carlota, estás nerviosa, lo entiendo, todas estamos nerviosas aquí-

Las chicas siguieron caminando por aquel jardín hacia la puerta de la mansión, tenían la mirada atenta hacia todas partes.

-Bien Chandler, por fin terminará tu visita exclusiva- dijo Carlota con burla.

-Ahora verás a tu mamita-

*Disparo*

Jordan cayó herida del brazo, sorprendiendo a Carlota y a Maggie.

-ES UNA TRAMPA!- gritó Maggie, quien sacó su arma y empezó a responder el fuego.

Chandler aprovechó para correr a toda velocidad y alejarse de ellas, Carlota rápidamente fue a socorrer a Jordan.

-Carly!-

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, escóndanse!-

Carlota, arrastró a Jordan, ella, Carol y Maggie rápidamente se escondieron detrás de las estatuas de la mansión.

-¡Aquí estoy! ¡soy yo! ¡el hijo de la jueza!- gritó el pelirrojo, Los agentes rápidamente agarraron de Chandler del brazo, y lo pusieron detrás de ellos, al salvo, los agentes continuaron su lluvia de disparos contras las marginadas.

Un balazo rozó a Maggie, pero no quedó herido, ella se enfureció y siguió disparando.

-Malditos perros- *otro disparo*

-Hay que salir de aquí ¡Vamonos Vamonos!- gritó Carol.

Las mujeres prisioneras rápidamente salieron huyendo, con la cabeza abajo, evitando los balazos, rápidamente abordaron el autobús y este aceleró a toda velocidad.

-No puedo creerlo- decía Maggie con molestia.

-Esos malditos nos tendieron una trampa, y perdimos a Chandler!-

Carol rompió el silencio.

-Alguien va a tener que decirle a Ronnie anne de esto, quien va a hacerlo?-

Todas levantaron rápidamente la mano, incluido Jordan quien estaba herida, la que levantaba la mano última tenía que llamarla, y esa mala fortuna le tocó a la chica Pingrey.

-Rayos, bien, la llamo yo- mientras manejaba, Carol marcó su telefono para llamarle a Ronnie anne.

-Hola Ronnie, escucha, no vas a creer lo que nos pasó, todo salió mal, verás...

* * *

_Minutos más tarde, En la entrada de vehículos de la prisión..._

-MALDITA SEA! ME HAN JODIDO! ¡ME TRAICIONARON! – gritó furiosa Ronnie anne en la entrada de la cárcel.

Las guardias, la enfermera, Penélope, todas miraron con miedo a Ronnie anne, nadie diría nada por temor a que la latina se desquitara con alguna en ese estado iracundo, La latina las miró a todas.

-Escúchenme bien , La primera que se cruce con Lisa y le cuente sobre esto, le voy a llenar el estómago de plomo ¿¡Quedo claro!?-

La enfermera asintió mientras tragaba saliva.

-¿¡QUEDO CLARO!?-

Las guardias asintieron.

-¿¡QUEDO CLARO PENÉLOPE!?-

Penélope asiente repetidas veces, Ronnie anne observa a todas.

-¿¡QUEDO CLARO PARA TODAS!?-

-Si! - Respondieron todas las presentes.

-bien, yo soy la ÚNICA que puede hablar con Lisa!-

El teléfono suena y Ronnie anne rápidamente contesta la llamada.

-Hola! Si! ….Bien! –

La latina cuelga el teléfono.

-Ahí vienen, abran la compuerta!-

Penélope y las dos guardias rápidamente quitan la reja de la gran puerta metálica y la abrieron para recibir Carlota, Jordan y las demás, una vez que el autobús entró , las guardias rápidamente la cerraron, Ronnie anne se acercó al autobús para recibir a su prima Carlota maldiciendo.

-Maldición, maldita sea, esa maldita jueza nos tendió una trampa Ronnie anne, yo tenía razón ¡yo les dije a estas idiotas que era una trampa! ¡LES DIJE! ¡Y NO ME HICIERON CASO!- les gritó Carlota.

Maggie ayudaba a Jordan quien se encontraba herida a bajar del autobús, Carlota rápidamente la empuja haciéndola a un lado, y carga a Jordan.

-¡ quítale tus manos de encima! Yo la llevo-

Carlota miraba preocupada a Jordan.

\- Tranquila Carly, estoy aquí , te llevaré a la enfermería, ya te van sacar esa bala-

-¿Carly? Yo no soy carly- dijo Jordan quien se encontraba desorientada, la ex policía se encontraba completamente fuera de si, ya que por culpa del balazo había perdido mucha sangre produciéndole ciertos mareos.

-Me llamo… Jordan-

Carlota la miró extrañada.

-Jordan? Se nota que estás delirando, te llevo a la enfermería, vamos-

* * *

_En el patio…_

Cookie se encontraba alejada de las casuchas, en una esquina del patio, alejada, sentada, dando la espalda a todas, Lynn y Lucy la observaban, ninguna de las dos hermanas dijo una sola palabra, hasta que finalmente Lucy rompió el silencio.

-Lynn, en momentos como este pienso que es sensato que estemos todas juntas-

-…

-Si , Cookie hizo algo que nos trajo problemas a todas, pero ella no lo sabía-

Lynn seguía sin decir una sola palabra.

-Vamos, solo ve y perdónala-

Lynn dio un suspiro y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Cookie, la chica de las galletas quien no se había movido de su posición, Lynn se sintió mal consigo misma, odidaba admitirlo, pero ella tenía unos serios problemas para controlar su ira cada vez que se enfadaba y decía cosas hirientes, siempre ha sido así desde que ella tenía memoria.

-Hey Cookie-

-AAAHH!-

Cookie pegó un salto y arrastró hacia atrás asustada sin dejar de mirar con miedo a Lynn.

-Junior yo…-

-Tranquila Cookie, ya no estoy enojada, solo vine a hablar-

-S-Si?-

Ella asintió.

-Cookie, escucha , perdón por asustarte así , no debí reaccionar de esa forma, entiendo que me pasé contigo, pero tú no tenías que hacer cosas a mis espaldas por tu propia cuenta, sin preguntarme primero, nosotras, todas nosotras debemos ser una ¿entiendes?-

-¿Entonces me perdonas?-

-Solo si me abrazas-

Cookie sonrió y rápidamente se levantó para abrazar a Lynn, la ex deportista correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Podemos jugar algo de beisbol si quieres-

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bien, el capitulo 11 ya está afuera, ahora lo saben, como ya vieron Chandler no murió como algunos pensaron que pasaría, Jordan cumplió con su parte del trato con la jueza, la pregunta es…**

**¿La jueza cumplirá con Jordan? ¿podrá sacarla de la cárcel antes de que las reclusas sepan quien es ella?**

**Aqui ya se reveló que Cookie fué la culpable del conflicto con Ronnie y Lynn en la cárcel, aunque no lo hizo adrede.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disfruten del cap, falta poco para la guerra de reclusas.**

* * *

**capitulo 12**

**Desobediencia**

Horas después de que le extrajeran la bala en la enfermería, Jordan se encontraba en el teléfono que le pasó una de las guardias, ella debía hacer una llamada importante.

-Hola ¿hola Mollie?-

Mollie era su compañera de trabajo, una antigua amiga de juventud del colegio, una oficial respetuosa, dedicada y devota a la ley y el orden, igual que ella, aunque había veces que Rosato tomaba sus propias iniciativas.

-¿Jordan? ¿eres tú? ¿estás viva? dime que las prisioneras no te cortaron un dedo ahí-

Jordan sonrió y negó con la cabeza, su amiga Mollie siempre era así de dramática y temerosa.

-Mollie, Te llamo por que la misión ha sido un éxito, me aseguré de que a Chandler no le ocurriera nada-

-Si, me enteré que los agentes de la jueza la salvaron-

-Perfecto ¿sabes cuando la jueza me sacará de aquí?-

-Jordan…

Jordan pudo escuchar a Mollie sollozar.

-Mollie ¿Por qué lloras?-

-*sniff* Jordan, la jueza no va a sacarte de ahí, vas a tener que salir de ese infierno por tu cuenta-

En toda su carrera como mujer que ejercía la ley, Jordan jamás se había mostrado tan sorprendida y perpleja , la revelación se sintió como un frió balde de agua con hielo.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?-

-No sé por qué, se supone que eres su mejor oficial, pero ella ordenó eso, nadie tiene permiso de hablar de ti o mencionarte siquiera-

-¿pero que hay de mi familia? Mis hijos, mi hermano estará buscándome, preguntando por mi-

-Oh Jordan *Sniff* tu hermano está muerto…. lo mataron!-

-¿¡Que!? No, mientes! Lo que dices no puede ser cierto!- Jordan agarraba el teléfono con fuerza.

-Es verdad Rosato, por qué te mentiría con algo tan serio?-

Jordan tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no quebrarse, algunas lágrimas salían mientras crecía en ella una ira interna, Jordan chico era un buen hermano y un gran chico.

-¿Quién lo asesinó?-

Mollie pudo notar un tono de frialdad en la pregunta de su ex compañera de trabajo.

-No lo sé , nadie sabe-

-El estaba cuidando a mis hijos- Jordan abrió los ojos, ella cambió su tono frío a uno de preocupación.

-¡Mis hijos! ¡que pasó con ellos!-

-Eso tampoco lo sé Jordan, fui a la casa de tu hermano, pero ellos no estaban, la casa estaba intacta no parecía mostrar signos de haber sido robada-

Jordan se alejó del teléfono durante un segundo, respiró profundamente, antes de seguir, ella tenía que conservar la misma calma que tenía cuando llegó a la cárcel.

-Mollie, puedo percibir que sabes algo pero no quieres decírmelo, ¿sospechas de quien pudo haber matado a mi hermano?-

-Ya te dije que no lo sé-

-Mollie, sé que somos amigas desde muy pequeñas, pero si no me dices lo que sabes, voy a olvidar esta amistad por completo, voy a actuar como si nunca exististe en mi vida, y cuando salga de aquí, te voy a buscar y te sacaré información por las malas, créeme, no querrás saber los métodos que aprendí aquí en la prisión-

Mollie se aterró ante la idea, tragó saliva de sólo pensarlo, sabía que Jordan era muy buena peleando, sabía defenderse perfectamente, Mollie apreciaba su amistad con ella, dio un enorme suspiro antes de responder.

-Está bien Jordan, para que veas cuando significas para mi, amiga-

-Es muy probable que la muerte de tu hermano y desaparición de tus hijos lo haya hecho la misma jueza Mccann, tu hermano no dejaba de venir a la estación de policía y preguntar por ti, luego denunció tu desaparición en tribunales, escuché rumores de que ella lo mandó a "callar" , solo para no echar a perder tu misión encubierto, es probable que ella haya mandado a tus hijos a algún lado, es una jueza influyente ¿crees que no puede tener sus contactos para hacer todo eso sin que la involucren?-

Jordan golpeó la pared con todas fuerzas mientras sostenía el teléfono, la jueza Mcccann, a quien admiraba, a quien ella creía una mujer ejemplar, la utilizó y la desechó como si ella fuera nada, era lo tenía todo claro, aquel disparo de uno de sus agentes hacia ella en la mansión, si ella fue capaz de traicionar a Ronnie anne, por qué no lo haría con ella.

-Está bien Mollie, gracias por decirme todo, eres una gran amiga, prometo de que te devolveré este gran favor-

-No es nada Jordan ¿ te volveré a ver?-

Jordan quedó en silencio un segundo antes de responder.

-No lo sé Mollie-

-Bueno… tengo que colgar-

-Espera Mollie ¿puedes hacerme un favor?-

-¿Qué favor?-

-Necesito una transferencia para cierta Reclusa, sé que conoces mucha gente asi que…-

Minutos más tarde…

Jordan colgó el teléfono, y se fue para entregárselo a la guardia, no sin antes borrar el historial de llamadas.

Ronnie anne se encontraba acostada, pensativa, con las manos juntas, había tenido su mirada perdida en el techo durante un largo momento, hasta que la voz de Carlota la sacó de su trance.

-Ronnie, Robba quiere hablar-

-Que ocurre Robba?-

-Tienes que ayudarme Santiago, las chicas del patio, todas esas perras están sublevadas, cada vez que me ven afuera, quieren lincharme y asesinarme! Por favor, soy una persona con principios ¿sabes? Tampoco quiero darte tanto problemas-

-Asi que tu eres una persona con principios, sin embargo escuché que estás metiéndote con las visitas de las reclusas-

-¿Metiéndome con las visitas?-

-Cogi*ndotelas , desgraciada-

-Ah, bueno eso es por que…-

-NO ME INTERRUMPAS, que yo te he dejado hablar, aquí en mis oídos me llegó un rumor de que un par de estúpidas te deben dinero las obligaste a que que te paguen con el cuerpo de sus hermanos-

-No no, Ronalda, te juro que eso es una vil mentira, bueno, puede que haya tenido un par de encuentros íntimos con el hermano de Tabby, pero hasta ahí, quiero que sepas que yo he sido respetuosa, te puedo asegurar que todo fue con consentimiento ¿entiendes?-

-Con o sin consentimiento, no vuelvas a c*gerte a la visita de nadie ¿de acuerdo? –

Robba tragó saliva pero asintió.

-De acuerdo-

-Por esta vez te lo dejo pasar nada más por que estamos en guerra con esas sucias y tenemos que estar todas unidas, Robba, si no fuera por nosotras esas malditas mugrosas de afuera ya estarían gobernando por completo el patio-

Maggie rompió el silencio para su sugerencia.

-Ronnie anne, yo creo que deberíamos atacar a Lynn, su hermana y las demás, en la noche, mientras duermen, colgarlas del cuello con las tripas afuera, para que las demás las vean y las tomen de ejemplo lo que pasará si se meten con nosotras-

-Olvídalo Margaret, no podemos hacer nada que llame la atención de afuera, no quiero problemas asi que por lo tanto, no quiero ninguna muerta-

* * *

_En el patio..._

Lynn se encontraba recostada en el madero de su casucha, mirando los cielos.

Lucy se acercó a su hermana.

-Lynn, tengo información útil que Haiku consiguió, nos puede servir de mucho-

-¿A ver? ¿tiene que ver con Ronnie anne?–

La ex gótica asintió.

-Su primo Carl Casagrande se encuentra en la prisión de Great Lake city, podríamos herir a Ronnie a través de él-

Al escuchar eso, Lynn sonrió con malicia.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar, bien Carl, disfruta tus días en prisión, por que serán los últimos-

-Hermana, vas a seguir con esto de la guerra?-

-Ya iniciamos una guerra Lucy- dijo Lynn mientras se alejaba de su hermana para dar una caminata por el patio, Lucy la siguió.

-Si, ya lo sé, Tú me dijiste que soñaste con Lincoln, yo también soñé con él, y me dijo que el camino de la guerra no es el camino correcto, estaremos poniéndonos una soga al cuello si hacemos esto Lynn-

Lynn se detuvo durante un momento, pensando sobre los dichos de Lucy, su hermana nunca había sido una mala consejera.

-No, hay que seguir con esto, no puedo echarme para atrás, esto es la prisión Lucy, esto es pelear o pelear, si me echo para atrás, las chicas pensarán que soy débil y ambas sabemos bien como es mi orgullo-

-Si pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¿tengo que recordarte que Ronnie anne mandó a Cristina a violarme!? ¿¡Tengo que recordártelo!?-

-Si, lo sé perfectamente pero…

-No me discutas Lucy, habrá guerra contra Santiago, la haré pagar, incluso si eso me cuesta la vida-

Una vez aclarado todo, Lynn rápidamente se alejó de Lucy , ya no quería escucharla, ni a nadie más, entró a su casucha para intentar dormir un poco y relajarse.

Lucy solamente miró hacia el cielo.

\- no quiere escucharme Lincoln, ambos sabemos lo testaruda que ella es ¿Qué puedo hacer? –

* * *

_Dentro de la cárcel…_

La latina caminaba por el pasillo despreocupadamente, hasta se encontró a Robba quien venía con un chico, tomados de la mano.

-Vaya, que sorpresa Robba, te pesqué in fraganti-

Ronnie anne miró al joven que acompañaba a Robba, de pies a cabeza, un adolescente de 14 años de edad, claramente un menor de edad.

-Tu eres familiar de alguna prisionera ¿verdad?-

-Hmmm…. Si, soy el primo de una chica que es rubia-

Ronnie anne fulminó con la mirada a Robba, causando que ella tragara saliva.

-Qué rayos te dije a ti?-

-Por favor Ronnie anne, no empieces una escena aquí , yo soy una persona libre ¿no puedo darme un momento pregunto? Además tu me sacaste del negocio de cobradora a las prisioneras del patio, ni siquiera me diriges la palabra, además este pendejo es mi novio ¿verdad?-

Robba le acariciaba el cabello al joven, Ronnie anne la miró sorprendida, se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tu eres el novio de esta?-

-Claro que lo es-

-Tú cállate Robba, estoy hablando con el caballero aquí-

-Si, lo soy- respondió el adolescente titubeando, desviando la mirada, Ronnie anne no se lo creyó.

-Dime la verdad chico, y yo te prometo que ella no te molestará nunca más ,tu estás aquí para pagarle lo que le debe tu hermana a ella ¿Verdad? Quieres pagarle con sexo-

-Bueno Ronnie anne, cortála por favor-

\- Shhh… shh.. no me interrumpas Robba ¿no ves que hablo con el niño aquí?

-No es un niño- desvió la mirada.

Ronnie anne le levantó el rostro para la mirara a los ojos.

-Mírame chico, escúchame, no tienes que decirme lo que ya noté, si estás obligado a meterte con ella, ya te puedes ir, mi nombre es Ronnie anne Santiago y te prometo que a tu hermana no le va suceder absolutamente nada-

El joven asintió y rápidamente se soltó del agarre de Robba.

-Oye… espera! ¡No te vayas!-

-¡HEY! ¡HEY! Ven aquí y háblame a la cara- la llamó la latina en un tono severo.

Robba se acercó con el rostro bajo, se sentía intimidada por la sola presencia de Ronnie.

-Para ti el ataúd es un paraíso ¿no? cómo puedes desobedecerme deliberadamente, generalmente yo no me meto en los asuntos de nadie, pero lo que tú haces me da tanto asco y furia-

-Hey hey Ronalda, a ver si nos ubicamos un poco, calmémonos primero, hablemos bien, de mujer a mujer, como amigas que somos ¿entiendes? Desde que Shy se fue al hospital me estuviste

evitando, no puedes descartarme así como si fuera un maldito pañuelo, yo estuve en esta cárcel mucho antes de que tú llegaras, no estarías donde estás ahora si no fuera por mí, yo acepté unirme a tus filas sin protestar nada, pero yo no soy una de tus soldados –

-Y yo no soy tu amiga, si quieres hablar conmigo, ven para la zona de entrada de la prisión más tarde…. estúpida-

Molesta, Ronnie anne siguió su camino por el pasillo con las manos hundidas en su bolsillo, dejando a una pensativa y temerosa Robba.

-Ay , creo que ahora sí la regué- se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

_En el patio…_

Carlota se acercó a la puerta enrejada que daba salida al patio, ni loca entraría sola al territorio de Lynn jr, ella sabía perfectamente que eso sería cometer un acto suicida.

-Shh Carly!... Carly!-

-¿Qué quieres?-

Carlota notó que Jordan estaba sentada al lado de la puerta, abrazando sus piernas.

-¿Qué haces ahí? ¿estuviste llorando?-

-Me enteré de que mi hermano murió-

-Oh…- Carlota la miró con pena.

-Lo lamento mucho-

-Descuida…estaré bien, es solo que… me sorprendió la noticia, es todo-

-Oye, perdona que te moleste en tu momento de luto, pero… Ronnie anne quiere verte-

-Para qué me quiere ella ahora?-

-No lo sé, solo ven-

Jordan se levantó.

-Bien, necesito despejarme un poco-

Jordan caminaba junto a Ronnie hacia la entrada y salida de vehículos de la cárcel, la chica Santiago mantenía su expresión seria.

-Por qué llamaste Ronnie- preguntó sin rodeos.

-Te necesito para evitar que ella se me escape-

-¿Ella? ¿Quién?-

-Ya lo verás-

Jordan se sorprendió al ver a Robba en ese lugar, Robba le preguntó a Ronnie que hacía ella aquí, ya que ambas se odiaban, al principió creyó que Ronnie anne ya se había dado cuenta de que ella era policía y la matarían, pero luego de escuchar la pequeña discusión entre ellas, se dio cuenta de que la asunto que Ronnie anne tenía, era con Robba.

Ronnie le reclamaba a Robba sobre acosar a familiares de reclusar, mientras que ella seguía empecinada en que tenía el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera mientras no perjudicará sus asuntos, pero eso no era suficiente para la chica Santiago.

Robba podía sentir la notable tensión al encontrarse completamente acorralada por Jordan de un lado , y Ronnie anne del otro.

-Bien, entonces… ya está todo aclarado, yo soy un ser humano, tengo derecho de darme el gusto, me iré a follar cualquier chico familiar de reclusa que se me cruce-

Ronnie anne asintió, mientras agarraba un fierro.

-Me parece bien Robba, solo una cosa más-

-¿Qué?-

Lo que pasó en el siguiente segundo, fue completamente inesperado, tanto para Jordan como para Robba, misma, quien en el segundo que cayó sobre el motor del auto, no podía creer la reacción violenta de Ronnie anne, quien la golpeó con el fierro al rostro, La latina furiosa siguió golpeándola en la cabeza con el fierro una y otra vez.

-¡A QUIEN!...

_*fierrazo*_

-TE VAS …

_*otro fierrazo*_

-A FOLLAR!...

_*fierrazo*_

-MALDITA….

_*fierrazo*_

-PERRA…

_*fierrazo*_

-DESOBEDIENTE!

El último fierrazo destruyó el cráneo de Robba salpicando de sangre el rostro de Ronnie anne, Jordan miró en completo estado de shock, era la primera vez que presenciaba un asesinato, ver a Ronnie anne de esa forma no ayudo en nada, frente a sus ojos, Ronnie anne se calmó y miró a Jordan, quien aun estaba con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión.

-Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie ¿entendido Carly?-

-Mi boca es una tumba Ronnie anne- respondió de forma rápida.

-Más te vale-

Ronnie anne tomó un trapo para quitarse la sangre del rostro.

-Llama a Carlota, quiero que ambas se deshagan del cuerpo-

-De acuerdo-

Horas más tarde…

-Entonces ¿me dices que Ronnie anne mató a Robba por desobedecer sus órdenes y ahora tú cargas la culpa por su muerte voluntariamente?- preguntaba Carlota

Jordan asintió en respuesta.

-Así es Carlota, ahora tenemos que deshacernos del cuerpo, cargarlo, y que la morgue se encargue discretamente-

-Bien, hagámoslo de una vez- dijo Carlota con un tono de aburrición.

-Es una pena enserio, Robba me caía bien-

Jordan encendió la luz del lugar donde estaría el cuerpo de Robba, para su sorpresa, el cadáver no estaba.

-AAAAHHHH PERO QUÉ…-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿por qué gritaste?- preguntó Carlota.

-E-El cuerpo de Robba ¡No está!-

-¿¡Que!? ¿estaba ahí? Okey , ahora estoy asustada, no sabía que ella podía volver de entre los muertos-

-Eso es ridículo Carlota! Es obvio que alguien se llevó el cuerpo, hay que avisarle a Ronnie anne ¡Vamos!-

Carlota y Jordan rápidamente corrieron hacia la celda de Ronnie anne.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**El capítulo 12, seguro ya saben lo que pasó con Robba aquí (recuperó sus poderes y se fue de esa dimensión, y en buena hora, verán, los seres interdimensionales recuperan sus poderes, aun muertos o punto de morir)**

**La condenada jueza traicionó a Jordan, dejándola ahí en la prisión femenina a su suerte , traiciónó a Ronnie ¿pensaron que no lo haría con su mejor oficial? en esta versión , Jordan chica y Jordan chico son hermanos ( no va a morir Chandler pero sí alguien más.)**

**No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, va estar muy bueno.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Venganza**

Ronnie anne se había sorprendido y asustado levemente cuando Carlota fue a informarle que el cuerpo sin vida de Robba ya no se encontraba, alguien se había robado el cadáver, pero no estaba segura de quien, Lynn no podría ser, ni ninguna chica de afuera, todas odiaban a Robba, por qué buscarían su cuerpo?.

-Ronalda-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ronnie en un tono de molestía, todo el asunto del fallo del secuestro y ahora la desaparición del cadáver de Robba la pusieron muy nerviosa.

-¿Estas segura de que la mataste bien?-

-¡CLARO QUE SI CARLOTA! ¡Le rompí la cabeza literalmente a fierrazos! ¡Nadie sobrevive a eso! ¡es humanamente imposible!-

-Bien bien, entonces se la pudo haber llevado-

La latina se llevó el dedo al mentón, pensativa.

-No se me ocurre quien pudo ser la sospechosa, pero seguro era alguna degenerada que se gustaba de ella y aprovechó el momento, qué se yo—Ronnie anne suspiró.

-Necesito un cigarrillo-

-Sii, yo también-

* * *

**_En el patio…_**

En las cárceles no existían los secretos, Los rumores del asesinato de Robba , supuestamente a manos de Jordan, llegaron a oídos de Lynn, Lucy, Polly y las demás, Ronnie anne le había pedido el favor a Jordan de cargar con la culpa de la muerte de Robba, si Lisa se llegaba a enterar que Ronnie anne mató a alguien con sus propias manos, le aumentarían los años de condena y la latina no deseaba eso, ella quería salir cuanto antes, como toda presidiaria, la libertad era un tesoro anhelado para ella.

Jordan aceptó con una condición, que le diera una buena recompensa a cambio, por supuesto, la latina le dio su palabra.

Al llegar al patio, Jordan notó como algunas prisioneras la miraban con cierto temor y asombro, Lynn no perdió tiempo en encararla.

-Tú que haces aquí traidora? ¿no estabas adentro a gusto con las de "mas Ovarios"?

Jordan arqueó una ceja.

-De qué hablas Lynn, yo estoy con ustedes, siempre estoy con ustedes-

Lynn sonrió.

-Asi me gusta chica, no olvides nunca en donde fueron tus raíces-

-No hay problema-

Cookie corrió a abrazar a la oficialmente ex policía, quien ahora una mujer prisionera marginada auténtica.

-¡Carly, carly volviste! ¡pensé que Robba te había hecho algo!-

Jordan le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a quien fué su amiga de la escuela, ella se agachó para estar a su altura.

-Claro que si, por qué ella me haría algo-

-Escuchamos cosas, Que a Robba la mataron, el cuerpo desapareció, fuiste tú verdad?-

-¡COOKIE!- gritó Lynn.

-Eso no se pregunta-

-Vamos Lynn, era muy obvio- dijo Polly

-Carly se peleó con Robba en el primer dia que llegó aquí, además mandó a su pareja en coma, Carly, si no fuera por que me caes bien y somos amigas, te rompería la cara por quitarme el gusto de haberlo hecho yo-

-La verdad, todos queríamos matar a esa superada, se metía con mi hermano!- opinó Tabby con cierta furia en su tono.

-Vamos, cuéntanos Carly, como pasó? ¿Cómo la mataste?- Cookie siguió inquiriendo.

-Yo no tengo nada que contar, no pasó nada- Jordan se puso de pie y se dirigió a su casucha, Lynn, Lucy y las demás se miraron entre ellas.

-Es Obvio que lo está ocultando, no lo va a decir abiertamente para tener reputación entre las prisioneras- opinó la gótica.

-Claro, ella no es esa clase de reclusas- agregó Haiku.

-Carly siempre me pareció alguien rara que oculta cosas- dijo la ex deportista sin dejar de mirarla.

-No hables así de ella Lynn, recuerda que también pensabas así de Darcy-

-Eran otros tiempos Lucy-

-Oigan ¿donde están mis cosas?- preguntó Jordan.

-Yo no lo sé- se defendió Margo.

-Aquí estuvieron saqueando-

-Hey! Te escuché Margo- Lynn se acercó a darle un puñetazo al hombro a su amiga.

-Dos por mentirosa, nosotras no somos ratas ni ladronas! Aquí están tus cosas Carly-

La castaña se acercó y le entregó su mochila con la que ingresó a la prisión.

-Gracias Lynn-

-Ni lo menciones, también limpiamos tu habitación- dijo en modo de broma.

-Había mucha "salsa de tomate" en tu colchón!-

Luego de acomodar sus cosas, Jordan caminaba por el pasillo de la prisión, pensativa, se había quedado sin hermano, sin saber de sus hijos,, sin ideal alguno, cuando ella era una oficial, entrenó para ser la mejor, y lo había logrado, pero ahora, toda idea que tenía sobre injusticia ahora le parecía incierta, ella solo pensaba en una cosa, venganza.

De repente Jordan notó como algunas prisioneras llevaban aquellos enormes botes de basura en ruedas, esos botes iban a parar afuera de la cárcel.

se le ocurrió una ingeniosa idea, sonrió de forma astuta, si lograba salir sin que se dieran cuenta, podría ir tras la jueza, por suerte, ella sabía sus hobbies, a donde solía frecuentar, Royal Woods no era grande, ella podría encontrarla.

En la hora del almuerzo…

Todas las prisioneras se encontraban en la cafetería almorzando en sus mesas, sin armar ningún disturbio, Ronnie anne comía su puré de papas y arroz en forma relajada, o eso intentaba.

Lynn y sus amigas comían su comida sin mirarla directamente, Lucy le habló al oído.

-Lucy, recibí un mensaje de la prisión de Great lake city, ya se están encargando de Carl en este preciso momento-

Lynn rió de forma maliciosa mientras miraba a la latina.

-hahaha perfecto Lucy, perfecto-

-Que tanto me ves zorra!- le gritó Ronnie anne desde la otra mesa, Lynn desvió la mirada con una sonrisa que reflejaba inocencia.

-Nada -

* * *

_**En el club de Esgrima...**_

Con una cara de molestia , Chandler entró con su madre, acompañado de dos guardaespaldas.

-Ahora hijo, te quedarás aquí hasta que termine mi práctica de Esgrima-

-Si si, como digas mamá- respondió Chandler de mala gana, el pelirrojo aun recordaba aquellas palabras de aquella mujer latina enmascarada que se le había quedado en la mente.

_"Le hicimos un gran favor a la jueza al llevarnos este montón de basura"_

La jueza le levantó el mentón a su hijo para que este la mirara a los ojos.

-Chandler, Mírame, háblame con respeto cuando estemos aquí, no soy la única que viene, no me hagas pasar vergüenza-

"Hubiera preferido vivir con mi padre" pensó el.

La jueza se colocó su traje blanco y su mascara de esgrima, tomó su espada y entró al salón de práctica , allí otra mujer miembro del club quien ya tenía la mascara estaba esperándola.

-Veo que me esperabas, perdona la tardanza, espero que no estés molesta-

La otra practicante de esgrima no respondió, solamente negó con la cabeza, a la jueza le pareció extraño, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-Esta bien, en guardia!-

Ambas chocaron espadas, y estuvieron peleando en forma amistosa, como normalmente solía desarrollarse en estos deportes de esgrima.

La jueza tenía una excelente maestría con la espada, ya se encontraba acorralando a su oponente, logró hacer que perdiera su espada.

-Ha! perdiste! ¿quieres otro round?-

La otra enmascarada no respondió, se quedó parada como si fuera una estatua, se quitó la máscara de esgrima lentamente revelando su identidad, La jueza se sorprendió al ver a Jordan, ella tenía una expresión fría y seria, con una patada, Jordan tira a la jueza Mccann al suelo, La jueza estuvo a punto de gritar y alertar a sus guardaespaldas, pero ella rápidamente saca un arma y la apunta.

*en voz baja*

-No no no no, ni se le ocurra jueza-

-Oficial Rosato …-

-Ahora dígame la verdad ¿Dónde están mis hijos?-

La jueza mira a Jordan confundida.

-¿Quiénes?-

Jordan dispara al suelo , a solo unos centímetros de la jueza, asustándola, su arma tenía silenciador, por esa razón nadie escuchó el disparo.

-LOS NIÑOS, los que estaban bajo el cuidado de mi hermano-

-No tengo idea de qué me hablas, de esos asuntos se encarga mi gente-

-Desaparecer niños inocentes no son cualquier asunto Jueza!- exclamó Jordan molesta.

-¿Quiénes se los llevaron?-

-Es que te lo juro, yo no sé dónde están tus hijos Rosato-

Jordan la miró con desprecio.

-Usted mandó a matar a mi hermano, solamente por preguntar por mi, no había ninguna necesidad de hacer eso-

-Yo no mandé a matar a nadie Jordan- mintió.

-Y después intentó deshacerse de mi en aquella mansión-

-¡Eso es otra cosa! ¡Ustedes quisieron chantajearme!- exclamó ofendida.

-Shhh cierra la boca, dime dónde están mis hijos Mccann , o la mataré aquí mismo-

-Realmente no lo sé , no lo sé, tus hijos… mira Rosato… tengo una buena cantidad de dinero, si me dejas ir , tu y yo podremos hacer un millonario acuerdo-

Al escuchar, Jordan rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Jueza, Usted es una basura, ahora que SU trasero está en juego me ofrece dinero? ¿y cuando tu PROPIO hijo estaba secuestrado te negaste a dar dinero?-

-Estas equivocada Rosato, no fue así, yo sí puse dinero, escucha, mi hijo Chandler está ahí, por si no lo sabes, yo soy lo único que él tiene, por favor no me mates Jordan-

-Le hago un favor si te mato-

La jueza no supo que decir, tenía que hallar un modo de que Jordan le perdonara la vida, o ella moriría ahí mismo.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Chandler se encontraba texteando con su novia, con los guardaespaldas cuidándolo, completamente ignorando de lo que pasaba al otro a aquella puerta.

-Escúchame Rosato, yo le di dos millones de dólares a Santiago, dos millones!-

Jordan la miró un momento, tratando de buscar algún indicio de engaño.

-No le diste nada a Santiago, eso es una mentira tuya-

-No, no es mentira Jordan, lo juro, yo le entregué dos millones, y están ahí, en la correccional , quizás Santiago no quiso compartirlo con nadie, ese dinero tiene un rastreador, si tú me dejas ir, yo te consigo ese dinero, nos pondremos de acuerdo en las cifras ¿está bien?-

-Claro que haremos eso, pero primero me dirás donde están mis hijos-

-¡No lo sé! ¡solamente fuimos a revisar la casa de tu hermanos y los dejamos ahí!-

-No te creo nada-

*Disparo*

Jordan le disparó un balazo directo al corazón de la jueza Mccann matándola al instante, luego de verla retorcerse durante unos segundos, asegurándose de que había muerto, Jordan se retiró tranquilamente del lugar, no sin antes decir unas palabras.

-Descanse jueza…. Para siempre-

Luego de arrojar el traje de esgrima y la máscara, bien lejos donde no la encuentren, Jordan se encontraba caminando por el vecindario de Royal Woods, ella miraba a los niños corriendo y jugando, a las madres conversando, con sus bebés en brazos.

Esas imágenes le traían buenos recuerdos de cuando ella era niña, se preguntaba a si misma en qué momento cambiaron esos bellos tiempos.

Ahora ella estaba libre, lejos de esa cárcel, pero por qué se sentía atrapada todavía? se sentó en un banco, tratando de pensar, hasta que recordó los buenos momentos que pasó con Lynn, Lucy, Polly, Tabby, Haiku y las demás, a todas ellas las conocía desde niña, le costó creer que ellas eran prisioneras cuando las vió luego de tanto tiempo.

(Flashback)

_-Mucha gente piensa que estamos aquí por que es lo único que merecemos, por no hacer nada productivo para la sociedad, nos ven como un cáncer-_

_-¿y no es así?- preguntó Jordan._

_Lynn negó con la cabeza._

_-Mi hermano me decía que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, toda Royal Woods y todo el país comenzaron a odiarme a mi y a mis hermanas sin saber como fueron los hechos, SI, matamos a nuestro único hermano, pero no lo hicimos adrede, Lincoln era nuestra luz en la familia, nunca la apagaríamos, pero nadie quiso comprendernos solamente nos apuntaron con el dedo-_

_Jordan no dijo nada, y se quedó observándola, Lynn siguió hablando._

_-Cuando Risas, Tabby, Haiku y las demás llegaron, yo las odiaba por que ellas fueron de las personas que no nos apoyaron, cuando ellas terminaron prisioneras por la misma injusticia, finalmente me comprendieron a mi y a Lucy ¿entiendes?-_

_-Vaya, no lo había visto de esa forma Lynn-_

_-Descuida Carly, supongo que me lo merezco, Ronnie anne es mi karma, no sabes todo lo que ella me hace con tal de fastidiarme, y tiene razón, yo le arrebaté al amor de su vida-_

_Desde entonces Jordan, quien toda su vida se dedicó a la justicia, ahora podía ver desde otro ángulo, del otro lado de la moneda, no todas las prisioneras y criminales eran seres sin alma como la gente decía, no todas._

(Fin del Flashback)

-Tengo que ayudar a mis amigas, no puedo dejarlas a su suerte, y luego buscaré a mis hijos-

Jordan rápidamente se levantó de la banca y caminó hacia la prisión, esperaba que así como logró salir, lograría entrar de nuevo sin que nadie la notara.

* * *

**_En la cárcel de Great Lake city…_**

Carl Casagrande se encontraba tranquilo relajado en la tina de su celda, escuchando sus auriculares, cuando de la nada, repentinamente, llegaron otros reclusos, algunos con el clásico uniforme naranja, otros, a piel descubierta, con tatuajes, Todos ellos rodearon a chico Casagrande.

Carl abrió los ojos.

-Hola chicos, qué onda?-

Rápidamente uno de ellos sujetó a Carl, el resto sacó sus cuchillos y empezaron a apuñalarlo despiadadamente.

-NO! QUE HACEN! NOOOOOO!-

*le cubren la boca*

Carl podía sentir el filoso metal entrando y desgarrando el tejido de su pecho y estómago, podía sentir el sabor de su propia sangre, lentamente cerró sus ojos, había perecido.

No contentos con eso, arrojaron la radio encendida a la tina de agua electrocutando su cuerpo ,para así asegurarse de que Carl no sobreviviera a las cuchilladas.

Tres de los cinco asesinos, a quienes Carl conocía y consideraba sus amigos, eran pelirrojos, uno de ellos sonrió con maldad.

-Por fin se lo cobramos a esa perra-

-Bien dicho Rusty-

-Gracias Zach-

-Y ahora que le hicimos el mandado a Lynn, vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea!- sugirió Liam.

-Esperen, Lynn dijo que tenemos que dejar un mensaje para que Ronnie anne sepa quien fue-

Con un aerosol en mano, Rusty escribió el mensaje en la pared de la celda de Carl antes de irse.

(Las chicas del patio)

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**El capítulo 13 ya está aquí, espero que hayan disfrutado la venganza de Jordan contra la jueza, por que yo sí, pobre Carl, sufrió la ira de Lynn, uy la que se va armar pronto, ahora a aclarar lo de Rusty, Liam y Zach, ellos trabajaban para Ronnie anne,pero acabaron atrapados encarcelados, Ronnie había prometido sacarlos de ahí, pero no cumplió, los traicionó.**

**por eso la saña de Rusty, Zach y Liam con Carl, bien, ya que quedó aclarado, saludos y buen de semana para todos, eltioRob95 cambio y fuera.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Loud house y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este AU si.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Confrontación**

Ronnie anne se encontraba recostada en el pasillo mirando de forma aburrida las paredes , finalmente aparece una guardia llamándola.

-Santiago, tienes visita-

-uy por fin!-

* * *

_En otra parte de la cárcel…_

Margo se encontraba caminando por los pasillos en dirección al patio, había terminado de comer antes que las demás prisioneras ,para su sorpresa, se encuentra con Jordan.

-¿Carly? ¿En donde estabas?-

-Resolviendo algunos asuntos- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te estuve buscando-

-Bien aquí estoy, qué quieres-

-Darte buenas noticias, te vas a mudar de cárcel, ya hice el arreglo, harás intercambio con otra prisionera, estarás lejos de Lynn, asi que puedes estar tranquila-

Los ojos de Margo se abrieron.

-¿¡Enserio!? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Eso no importa, tengo mis métodos, pero es todo lo que pude hacer por ti, ahora ve a nuestra Casucha y empaca tus cosas-

Margo asintió con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas de alegría.

* * *

_En el patio…_

Lynn y todas sus compañeras celebraban la muerte de Carl , apenas Rusty le había notificado a Lynn de su encargo, ella lo anunció a todas las chicas de su clan, Tabby sacó una radio poniendo músicas de Nicki minaj y otras raperas femeninas a todo volumen, Cookie comenzó a explotar cohetes y otros fuegos artificiales, el resto empezaba a bailar.

-Esto en verdad fue un exitoso plan Lynn- dijo Polly con alegría.

-Si, solo esperen a que Santiago se entere – dijo Lynn sonriendo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Si, me imagino la cara de chango que pondrá hehehe- decía Risas.

-Creo que deberíamos tener mucho cuidado desde ahora chicas- advirtió Lucy.

-Yo ya afilé mi cuchillo por si acaso- agregó Haiku.

-Estoy tan contenta que besaría a alguien- dijo Cookie.

-¿quien se ofrece?-

-Pues ven aquí amiga- dijo Tabby acercando sus labios a los de Cookie.

-Woooohooo!- exclamaron todas ante la escena.

Las chicas miraron a Jordan, quien tenía una mirada indiferente, aburrida, deprimida.

-Oye Carly, ven y únete a la celebración!- invitó Lynn.

-No estoy de humor chicas, tal vez después- respondió Jordan mientras cerraba las cortinas de su casucha, Mientras que Lynn y las demás se miraron confundidas.

-Ella perdió a su hermano chicas, es mejor darle su espacio- aconsejó Lucy, las demás asintieron.

* * *

_En la sala de visitas…_

La sala de visitas era un lugar donde las prisioneras encontraban su alegría, poder a sus parientes, ya sean, hermanos, hermanas, padres, madres, hijos o hijas, saber de ellos, ver que ellos estaban bien, era lo que más las reconfortaba a soportar su condena.

Un enorme salón donde había unas mesas con dos bancos de ambos lados, uno para las visitas y otro para la reclusa que recibía la visita, muy diferente a las salas de visita de otras cárceles del país, normalmente habría un vidrio separando a la prisionera del pariente que lo visitara, pero ahí no era así.

Lo único que estaba prohibido, eran muestras de afecto en público, como los besos, Los abrazos no tanto, así lo establecían las reglas estrictas de la cárcel respecto a las horas de visita.

En el caso de Ronnie anne, la visita esta vez era de su abuela, Rosa Casagrande, normalmente era su madre quien venía a verla, pero su abuela también la visitaba constantemente.

-Hola abuela ¿Cómo estas?- saludó ella.

-Hola mija- saludó a su nieta con una humilde sonrisa.

-Escucho mucha música allí afuera y esas escandalosas bombas ¿Qué pasa en el patio de esa cárcel?-

-Qué voy a saber abuela, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estarán celebrando aquellas locas ¿cómo están todos en Great Lake city? ¿Cómo están mis hijos? -

-Ellos están bien mija, bien alimentados por su querida abuela, no tienes de qué preocuparte, pero te extrañan, y a su tia Carlota-

Ronnie anne desvió la mirada con cierta tristeza.

-Lo sé abuela, yo también los extraño, no dejo de pensar en ellos dia a dia, es lo único que me alienta a seguir soportando vivir en este infierno –

-¿Qué me dices de Cj?-

-El también está bien, está sobresaliendo en sus estudios?-

-Bien, que hay de Bobby? ¿pudo salir?-

-No mija, me temo que le negaron el pedido de liberación-

-¿Sabes si Syd fue liberada de la prisión estatal femenina de Great lake city?-

-Oh, ella si salió, pasó a saludar en el edificio, dijo que se intentará reinsertarse en la sociedad, está pensando en ser conductorasde trenes subterráneos como su padre, algo por el estilo-

Ronnie anne sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Esa Syd, bueno, me alegra escuchar que hay buenas noticias Abuela-

Una guardia se acerca a la chica Santiago, Ronnie anne bufó molesta.

-Oye, que yo sepa aún no terminan mis minutos de visita-

-No es eso Santiago, tienes una llamada, dice que es urgente-

Ronnie anne tomó el teléfono móvil con una mirada de confusión.

-Diga -

_"Ronnie anne Santiago?"_

-Si, quien habla?-

_"Le habla el director de la prisión de máxima seguridad de Great lake city, llamo para informarle que lamentablemente su primo Carl puga Casagrande fue asesinado por sus compañeros de celda, aun no se sabe quienes fueron los autores materiales, pero dejaron un mensaje, aparentemente, es una represalia contra usted, los asesinos dejaron un escrito en su celda "Las chicas del patio" me imagino que eso era un mensaje para usted"_

Le explicaba el director mientras observaba como los forenses tomaban fotos al cadáver de Carl quien aún estaba en la tina de agua, y algunos de ellos le sacaban muestras de saliva.

-Rayos- dijo ella mientras masajeaba su frente.

-¿Qué ocurre mija?- pregunto su abuela-

-Gracias por avisarme señor director-

Ronnie cuelga el teléfono y se lo entrega a la vigilante, con una mirada seria, cosa que su abuelo notó.

"Voy a estrangularla con mis manos" pensó con ira.

-Mija, que ocurre, me estás asustando-

-Abuela, algo horrible sucedió, pero no te va a gustar cuando te lo diga y te lo digo ahora ya que es probable que te avisen después-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Mataron a Carl…-

Ronnie anne le explicó todo lo que el director le había dicho, La abuela le dio una mirada seria a su nieta.

-¿Quién te llamó? Ronalda, exijo que me digas quien te llamó-

-El director de la prisión de Great lake city, el me informó que mataron a Carl-

Rosa miraba a su nieta de forma incrédula, negándose a creer la trágica noticia.

-¿Acaso es una broma?-

-Abuela ¿Cómo voy a bromear con algo así?-

-Ronnie , tu sabes algo ¿Quién lo mató?-

-Yo no sé nada, te juro, que voy a saber yo en qué andaba Carl para que lo mataran de esa forma-

Ronnie anne mintió, no quería revelarle a su abuela que Lynn Loud jr estaba detrás de esto.

-No Ronalda, Carl no era como tu y Carlota, no era de "alma guerrera" mija, el no se peleaba con nadie en la prisión, era un chico calmado-

Rosa empezaba a derramar lágrimas por su nieto, Ronnie no podía evitar mirar con pena a su querida abuela.

-Abuela, sabes cómo son las prisiones, siempre atacan a los pacíficos-

-Ronalda prométeme una cosa-

-Si abue-

-Quiero que encuentres a ese desgraciado que mató a mi nieto, quiero que lo encuentres y lo mates de la peor forma como se merece-

Rosa Casagrande sacó un pañuelo de su cartera para secarse sus lágrimas, Ronnie anne le dio un abrazo a su querida abuela para tranquilizarla.

-Lo prometo abuela, cuando sepa quien fue, esa persona va a pagar, dile a mis hijos cuanto los amo-

Rosa asintió, una vez que la abuela Casagrande se retiró, Ronnie anne apretó los dientes, cerró sus puños, mientras sentía su ira crecer dentro de ella, Lynn había cometido algo que no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-¡ DESGRACIADA!-

Golpeó la mesa con furia, el puñetazo creó un enorme hoyo.

-No sabes con QUIEN te acabas de meter-

* * *

_En el patio…_

Margo se acercaba a Lynn, Polly, Risas y las demás para darles una noticia, y una despedida precipitada.

-Hola Margo- saludó Lynn.

-Hola Lynn- saludó su amiga con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Qué están celebrando? ¿Por qué hay tanta música?-

-Ya te enterarás-

Margo llevaba una caja en sus manos, cosa que llamó la atención de la ex deportista.

-¿Qué haces con esa Caja Margo?-

-Oh esto- respondió Margo mientras miraba la caja con sus cosas.

-No es nada chicas, me voy a mudar de aquí-

Todas las chicas excepto Jordan, se sorprendieron con la noticia de Margo.

-¿Cómo que te mudas?- preguntó Lynn, un poco dolida, pues para ella, Margo era su mejor amiga después de Polly, se sentía afortunada de que sus amigas también fueran sus compañeras en desgracia, lo que ella ignoraba eran los verdaderos motivos por los que Margo se iba de la correccional de mujeres de Royal Woods.

-Si, me van a transferir a la prisión femenina de "Camp Cupcake" en Virginia, allí mi familia vive muy cerca, Michigan les queda muy lejos-

-Ya veo-

-Vamos a extrañarte mucho por aquí chica- dijo Polly con una media sonrisa.

Margo se sentía como la peor escoria del planeta, ya que sus amigas nunca se enterarían de su traición, pero al menos ella estaría a salvo, recuperando la compostura sonrió y habló.

-Bueno chicas, basta de tanto sentimentalismo, vendrá otra prisionera que hará intercambio conmigo, ordenen bien mi casucha para cuando ella llegue-

-¿Quiénes crees que somos? ¿tus sirvientas?- dijo Cookie divertida, las demás rieron.

Lynn se acercó a Margo y la sorprendió con un abrazo.

-Adiós Amiga, espero que después puedas rehacer tu vida-

Margo hizo un enorme esfuerzo en no quebrarse , largarse a llorar ahí mismo.

-Adiós Lynn-

Dicho todo, Margo se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida del patio, cabizbaja.

* * *

Carlota, acompañada por Maggie y otras 9 prisioneras como escolta, salieron al patio, al territorio de Lynn, Jordan , sabiendo lo que vendría, decidió ocultarse en su casucha, primero fue por Lucy y se escondió allí con ella, por órdenes de Lynn, tomó un tubo de metal para defenderse por si acaso.

Lynn, Tabby, Risas , Cookie , Polly y las demás se quedaron paradas donde estaban, ya tenían previsto que Carlota tomaría alguna represalía por el golpe de hace unas horas, estaban listas para defenderse.

(Flashback)

_En las duchas…_

_Las tres chicas , Carlota, Jordan y Lynn se encontraban en las duchas, las tres se lavaban el cabello con el shampoo que cada una tenía, carlota se encontraba sonriendo, en su mundo interno, cantando una canción de Beyonce, mientras movía las caderas._

_-All the single ladies, all single ladies, all single ladies, cuz if you like it then you should have , pung a ring on it, cuiz if you like it then you should have, pung a ring on it-_

_No cantaba tan mal._

_-Vamos baila Carly-_

_Carlota le pega una nalgada a Jordan, causando que ella diera un grito agudo y saltara de la impresión._

_-Hey, que haces idiota? ¿Qué te dije que sobre tocarme así? Nadie quiere bailar aquí, no estamos en una discoteca-_

_-Pero yo no soy nadie Carly, agradece que yo soy la única amiga que vale la pena en esta prisión, debería hablarme con mas respeto-_

_Le acaricia su rostro con la mano._

_-Que bello rostro, dedícame una sonrisa , vamos-_

_-¿¡QUE TE OCURRE LUNATICA!?- saltó Lynn en defensa de su compañera._

_-¿¡TE DESPERTASTE DROGADA O QUE!?-_

_Carlota frunció el ceño._

_-¿Me estás hablando a mi pulgosa?-_

_-SI, A TI TE HABLO- gritó Lynn desafiante._

_-Ay miren, la pequeña piraña se hace la valiente, por qué mejor no te agachas y me lames el trase….-_

_Carlota no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que Lynn le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, Carlota reaccionó devolviéndole la agresión de la misma forma, ambas iban a atacarse, olvidando el hecho que estaban desnudas y en las duchas, Jordan rápidamente se interpuso entre ellas con la intención de evitar el pleito._

_-Oigan! Suficiente! Paren paren las dos!-_

_-Muy bien, que rayos pasa!- dijo una guardiana quien rápidamente tomó a Carlota del brazo._

_Jordan calmaba a Lynn mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros, Lynn jadeaba mirando con desprecio a la latina._

_-Basta basta Lynn, no vale la pena-_

_-¿escuché bien Carly? ¿yo no valgo la pena?- preguntó Carlota enojada pero dolida en el fondo._

_-¿todavía defiendes a esa gata salvaje que se atreve a hablarme de esa forma? Bien, como quieras, haz tu orgía con todas estas rameras de afuera, pero después no vengas arrastrándote a mi-_

_-Lárgate de aquí zorra- respondió Lynn en forma desafiante._

_Carlota miró a la guardia que la sujetaba._

_-¡Y tu deja de tocarme!-_

_La latina se retiró de las duchas mientras cubría su voluptuoso cuerpo desnudo con la toalla._

_-¡Te quedé grande maldita!- le gritó Lynn._

(Fin del flashback)

-Hola Loud- dijo ella con molestia.

-¿Qué ocurre Carlota?¿ No te bastó la paliza que te di en las duchas?- preguntó Lynn en un tono de burla, enojando a la latina.

-Te voy a cortar esa lengua que tienes mugrosa-

Cookie tomó una piedra y se la arrojó a Maggie, y así fue como la batalla entre reclusas había dado inicio , golpes, patadas, arañazos y tirones del cabello entre las prisioneras de adentro y fuera de la cárcel-

Polly Pain le propinaba unos cuantos puñetazos a Maggie, pero Maggie también supo contrarrestar y defenderse, dándole patadas y codazos, Tabby se jalaba del cabello con otra prisionera, Cookie era muy rápida con su navaja, a pesar de su baja estatura, eso no le impedía saltar directo al cuello de su futura victima y atravesarlo.

Lynn se puso en posición de pelea.

-Vamos Casagrande, enséñame lo que tienes!-

-Por supuesto!-

Carlota sorprendió a Lynn con un puñetazo al rostro, furiosa , Lynn le enterró un rodillazo en el estómago, viendo que era mala idea enfrentarla a puño limpio, Carlota sacó un cuchillo , sorprende a Lynn y se lo clava en su hombro.

-Maldición!-

-Retuércete perra-

Lynn cayó al suelo herida, con una mueca de dolor, se quitaba aquel cuchillo incrustado lentamente del hombro, Carlota le dio tiempo de levantarse.

-Vamos! No voy a esperarte todo el día, sucia-

Con una furia asesina, Lynn intentó clavar a Carlota con ese mismo cuchillo ensangrentado, La chica Casagrande lo esquivaba con facilidad.

-Hahaha ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Creí que la gran Lynn Loud jr sería más ágil –

En un movimiento rápido, Lynn la jaló del cabello a la prima de Ronnie anne con todas sus fuerzas, Carlota terminó en el suelo, Lynn estaba a punto de usar el cuchillo y terminar con la vida de la latina, cuando de repente sintió dos manos jalar de su cabello, Ronnie anne furiosa la tiró al suelo, en un movimiento rápido Lynn le causó una herida cortante en el brazo a Santiago, Ronnie anne se enfureció más y le propinó unas cuantas patadas, mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Con mi familia no estúpida ¡Con mi familia NO! ¡Esta cárcel es mía perra inmunda!-

Sue y las demás guardias rápidamente entraron al patio , dando disparos al aire.

-¡Muy bien señoritas! ¡suficiente! ¡Al suelo todas!- gritó Sue.

Todas las prisioneras, sin excepción, se tiraron al suelo.

-¡Al piso escoria !- gritó una guardia.

-¡Esta caliente el suelo!- se quejó Tabby.

La chica Santiago hizo una mueca de fastidio, se arrodilló en el suelo, mientras tocaba su brazo el cual tenía la cortada.

Lynn estaba de cara en el suelo, levemente adolorida por las patadas de su rival, La ex deportista no necesitaba voltearse para saber que Ronnie anne le daba una penetrante mirada asesina.

-Maldita zorra…- murmuró Ronnie anne mientras empezaba a calmarse.

Sue se puso frente a ella, con una mirada severa, La latina no se inmutó.

-Esta cárcel es mía ¿lo sabías?-

-La cabeza abajo Santiago-

-Hahaha…- rio Ronnie con maldad, pero obedeció a Sue, y bajando su abeza.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Bueno, se revelaron algunas cosas aquí, Margo consigue mudarse a otra cárcel ¿pero quien cambiará de lugar con ella? aparecerá otro personaje más en este AU, agradecimientos enormes a Regamers10, J0nas Nagera y Charly888 por su apoyo a esta historia.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**Conflictos**

Luego de la pelea entre prisioneras, y después de que las guardias pusieran en orden el patio, Ronnie y las reclusas que resultaron heridas fueron llevadas a la sala médico, donde Francisco fue a atenderlas.

-Hay que pedir una ambulancia, Sue- aconsejó Francisco mientras revisaba a una prisionera.

-No molestes Francisco-

-Yo sólo te aviso, esta mujer tiene una herida de cuchillo profunda, se podría morir aquí-

Sue soltó un bufido en señal de molestia, la jefa de seguridad caminó hacia el pasillo.

-Que ganas de arruinarme el día Francisco- dijo ella en voz alta, sin importarle que el médico la escuchara o no.

Ronnie anne usaba el algodón mojado el alcohol para su cortada en el brazo izquierdo.

-Maldición, no me habían acuchillado así desde el motín del 2027 en la cárcel de Great lake city, que época de porquería-

Lisa irrumpe en la sala médica, con expresión de suma molestia.

-Como si no tuviera que soportar a los imbéciles de la inspección penitenciaria ¿tú me armas un enorme alboroto en el patio con incendio y todo!?- reprendió la directora de la correccional.

-fue solo una pequeña fogata- respondió Carlota en defensa de su prima.

-Tú cállate que a ti no te estoy hablando- Lisa dirigió su mirada a Ronnie.

-¿Qué te ocurre Santiago? ¿estas vieja? ¿ya no puedes controlar a tu gente?-

-No podía permitir que atacaran a Carlota ¿Qué querías que hiciera?-

-Si, todo por una energúmena disputa en las duchas, atacaste por nada, fuiste a pelear por nada, y me obligaste a tomar medidas que no quería tomar-

Ronnie anne se puso de pie mirando a Lisa con seriedad.

-¿y si mejor hablamos tu y yo a solas?-

-Maldita sea- refunfuñó Lisa, ella y Ronnie caminaron hacia la puerta de la sala médica.

-Tu vuelves a gritarme así, y voy a hacerte volar por los aires de un golpe-

Lisa arqueó una ceja.

-¿Eso fue una amenaza?-

-Si, fue una amenaza ¿quieres que te envíe una carta con letras de revistas?-

Lisa miró de forma severa a Ronnie anne, su paciencia con ella se estaba agotando.

-por que no te vas al demonio Santiago ¿acaso no te das cuenta que en estos momentos no estamos para armar conflictos? Ponte en mi lugar ¿quieres?-

Ronnie anne resopló en respuesta.

-Pfff yo nunca me pondré en tu lugar, tengo mis asuntos pendientes en otra parte, pero terminemos con esta conversación quieres?-

Lisa se retiró sin dejar de mirar a la latina, mientras que Ronnie anne dio un suspiro de alivio de poder sacarse de Lisa de encima, ciertamente ella no se encontraba de humor para hablar con nadie.

* * *

_En el patio…_

Lynn ayudó a Cookie a levantarse.

-Hey "Galletas" ¿te encuentras bien? ¿te lastimaron?-

Cookie sonrió al ver la genuina preocupación de Lynn por ella y las demás.

-estoy bien Lynn, tranquila, me supe defender-

La ex deportista sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Polly pain.

-¿Qué me dices tú Polly?-

-Yo estoy bien Lynn, esa maldita psicótica de Maggie sólo me causó unos moretones y una raspadura, nada serie-

-Bien ¿todas las demás están bien?- preguntó en voz alta, todas las reclusas del patio asintieron en respuesta.

-Haiku esta enojada de que no pudo asfixiar a alguien hoy- mencionó Risas.

Las chicas miraron a la ex gótica y amiga de Lucy quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo, aparentemente molesta, no les extrañaba , todas sabían que Haiku era la más sádica del patio.

-Que penuria, no pude conseguir una víctima más para mi colección de almas-

Jordan y Lucy se acercaron, Lucy no perdió tiempo en perder palabra.

-Aquí está Lucy Lynn, sana e intacta como tu me pediste- dijo la ex policía.

-¿tu estás bien Lynn?- preguntó su hermana.

-Si, Lucy, ya me curaron la herida aquí- respondió la deportista mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¿por qué me alejaste de la pelea? Yo pude haberte ayudado con Carlota y quizás ella no te hubiera herido-

-Quizás ella te lastimaba a ti, y morías el dia de hoy, no gracias Lucy, no pienso arriesgarme a perder a mi hermana-

Lynn jamás lo admitiría , pero ella aún recordaba aquel sueño con su hermano donde Lincoln le pidió que cuidara a Lucy, y en vida, Lincoln apreciaba mucho a Lucy.

-Me decepcionas Lynn- fue todo lo que Lucy dijo mientras se retiraba hacia su casucha.

Lynn desvió su mirada con cierta tristeza, ella no se imaginaba seguir con su condena en prisión , si algo le ocurría a Lucy, era obvio que Ronnie anne tomaría venganza tarde o temprano, no debía bajar la guardia, una voz la saca de su trance.

-Lo que te dije que no hicieras, y tú lo hiciste-

Lynn se volteó hacia atrás, cambió su mirada de sorpresa a una expresión de disgusto.

-Oh, sólo eres tú-

Lynn miró a Lisa quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos al otro lado de la puerta del patio.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Solamente quería notificarte que ya me encargué de reprender a Santiago, trataré de disuadir de que ella no vuelva a intentar nada contra ustedes-

-Oh, que bueno, díselo a alguien que le interese de verdad-

-¿Alguna vez vas a madurar Hermana? hice lo que hice, por ustedes!-

Se sorprendió cuando Lynn lanzó un puñetazo a las rejas.

-¡No me llames hermana! dejaste de ser nuestra hermana cuando nos dejaste de lado, me dejaste de lado a mi, dejaste de lado a Lucy, así como desechaste a Lola por hacer tratos con esa maldita de Santiago!-

-Oh por favor Lynn, no seas hipócrita, ambas sabíamos que Lola no tenía remedio, estaba completamente fuera de sí, por qué crees que tu y Lucy siguen vivas? Por que yo lo quiero así, son mis hermanas , les guste o no-

-Ooooh pero que considerada eres Lisa- dijo Lynn con notable sarcasmo.

\- Sin embargo Lucy y yo no tenemos un techo decente, tenemos que estar en este maldito patio, en casuchas, que gotean cada vez que llueve, soportar el sofocante sol o congelarnos cada maldito invierno ¡en la maldita intemperie!-

-Les llevo suéteres y café-

Lynn apretó los dientes, sintiendo repudio.

-No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo un robot para tu familia, o lo que queda de ella-

-Lynn, no puedo protegerte si sigues provocando a Santiago, como tu hermana y por que en verdad las aprecio, quiero que desistas de seguir esta absurda guerra que tienes contra ella, detén esto ya-

Lynn se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

-Muy tarde, ya pateé el balón, no hay vuelta atrás-

-A qué te refieres-

Lynn la miró con molestia.

-¡Que te importa! Solo digamos que me metí con algo preciado para Santiago y ahora me quiere sacar los órganos por eso, es todo lo que te diré-

Lynn se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Lisa, regresando de vuelta al patio.

-¡Que esperan! ¡vuelvan a poner la música y explotar bombas!- gritó la castaña.

Lisa negaba con la cabeza.

-Esto no va a terminar bien… ¡Voy poner un toque de queda en la cárcel!- gritó Lisa.

* * *

_Horas más tarde…_

Asegurándose de que Lynn y Ronnie anne no tuvieran otro cruce violento, ni ninguna otra prisionera, Lisa mandó a Sue a mantener cerrada con llave la puerta del patio por todo el día , nadie entraría ni saldría del patio sin que ella lo permitiera.

Solo así Lisa mantendría protegida a sus dos hermanas de Ronnie anne.

Lisa observaba las cámaras para ver a Ronnie anne gritándole a Lynn y las demás desde las rejas, aunque las cámaras no tenían sonido, no se necesitaba ser genio para saber que la latina le gritaba cosas no muy amistosas a su hermana.

-¡MALDITAS SEAS LYNN LOUD JUNIOR!- gritó Ronnie anne con furia.

-¡Perra!-

Sus gritos llamaron la atención de Polly, Tabby, Risas , Haiku y las demás, quienes miraban hacia la puerta, curiosas.

-¡Te metiste con la familia! ¡Ven aquí y encárame Lynn!-

Lynn y Lucy salieron de su casucha, Lynn tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, ella fingió tomar el aire, como si no escuchara a Ronnie anne maldiciéndola, dirigió su vista hacia ella.

-Oh, hola Santiago, qué pasa?-

-¡Acércate si tienes los ovarios puestos junior!-

-¿Te molesta la música?- preguntó Lynn con burla aumentando la ira de la latina.

-Grr te voy a matar maldita desgraciada-

Lynn caminaba hacia ella, mientras Ronnie seguía insultándola.

-Te metiste con la familia perra inmunda ¡TE VOY A DESCUARTIZAR!-

*Patea la reja*

-¡Maldita! Te voy a descuartizar maldita ¡malnacida, soreta, malnacida!-

Lynn miró a Ronnie, estaban cara a cara, aunque Lynn guardó cierta distancia segura, tenía suerte de que Ronnie no tenía la copia de la llave de la reja, su hermana genio le salvó el pellejo por ahora, pronto Jordan, Tabby y las demás se acercaron junto a ella.

-Aquí me tienes Santiago ¿Qué decias?-

-Te metiste con mi familia desgraciada ¿Qué no tienes principios? No eres más que un pedazo de basura –

Al escuchar eso, Lynn no pudo evitar reírsele en la cara en voz alta y negó con la cabeza.

-¿De que principios me hablas Santiago? Si tú eres la primera persona en romperlos-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿te arde la vagina Loud? HAHAHAHHAHA!- se rió Ronnie en voz alta.

\- TE ARDE LA VAGINA HAHAHA ¿Le contaste a tus amiguitas como te rompieron ahí abajo y gozaste como toda una yegua!? HAHAHAHA zorra inmunda hahahaha-

Lynn apretó sus puños con fuerza, una vena aparecía en su frente, tenía ganas de jalarla del brazo a Ronnie anne a través de la reja y arrancárselo, pero se contuvo, sabía que eso solo sería darle el gusto a la chica Santiago, volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces Ronnie anne ¿qué van a hacer con Carl? ¿lo van a velar o se lo van a comer en tamales?-

-Voy a prender fuego estas casuchas y este patio con todas ustedes adentro perras inmundas!- amenazó Ronnie anne, pero Lynn solamente siguió riendo.

-Puro bla bla bla Santiago, ya te vamos a atrapar aquí, y esta vez te enterraremos viva- sonrió con malicia.

Haiku encendió un cohete y la apuntó hacia Ronnie anne, Jordan reaccionó y rápidamente desvió el brazo de Haiku hacia el cielo, el cohete voló hacia arriba y explotó.

-¿Acaso estás loca?- dijo Jordan a la gótica de paños menores.

-Tendrán mucho calor aquí pronto señoritas- dijo Ronnie anne con burla y maldad.

-Carboncito ¿eh? Sucias baratas-

Con una última mirada de desprecio, la chica Santiago les dio la espalda retirándose hacia dentro de la cárcel.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Bien, la suerte está echada, La guerra de verdad inició.este fue el capitulo 15 de mi AU Marginadas, la guerra.**

**¿Ronnie anne cumplirá su amenaza?**

**¿Lucy esta en peligro?**

**La nueva prisionera que cambia de lugar con Margo aparecerá en el siguiente cap, de hecho , habrán dos personajes , dos prisioneras, una ayudará a Jordan a escapar, y otra querrá asesinarla.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización señores. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disfruten del cap.**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**Rencor**

Sue junto con tres guardias más se encontraban recorriendo subiendo hacia la entrada a las celdas viejas, un sector abandonado de la cárcel de mujeres de Royal Woods.

Lo que se encontraron las dejó completamente sorprendidas, en shock, una de las guardias sintió ganas de vomitar, el paisaje era digno de una película de horror, charcos de sangre en todo el piso, dos cadáveres violentamente masacrados y ensangrentados, había extremidades humanas regadas en toda la habitación, dedos, manos , pies. significa que una de ellas fue brutalmente descuartizada.

-¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?- dijo una de las guardias aterrorizadas.

Sue solamente suspiró y encendió el radio para comunicarse.

-Lisa, encontré a las tres prisioneras desaparecidas, Cristina, Sweeter y Brownie, están muertas-

Se escucha un suspiro de la directora de la cárcel.

_"Bien Sue, llamaré a la morgue de inmediato, no quisiera que los inspectores vengan y sepan de esto"_

Lisa estaba frotando la frente en su oficina cuando de repente un noticiario en la tele llama su atención por completo, la ex científica rápidamente toma el control y sube el volumen.

"jueza es hallada muerta en un club"

* * *

_En la Celda de lujo de Ronnie anne…_

Carlota jugaba con Penélope un juego de mesa, era aburrido pero entretenido, o al menos eso pensaba la chica Casagrande quien tenía auriculares, Ronnie anne rápidamente subió el volumen de la pequeña televisión plasma de su celda.

(Katherine Mulligan)

_"Otro crimen con el sello de la mafia, Los investigadores piensan que el asesino de la jueza Mccann fue un profesional ya que no dejó ningún rastro en el lugar del hecho, Sin duda Royal Woods ya no es lo que era en cuanto a la taza de crimen"_

Ronnie anne llevó sus manos a su cabeza, frustrada, queriendo arrancarse el cabello.

-No noo, maldita sea, mi dinero!-

-¿Pero quién le dio piso a esa maldita?- preguntó Maggie dudosa.

Ronnie anne vió a Carlota con los audífonos, Furiosa , Ronnie anne le arrojó el control.

-¿¡Quieres dejar esa porquería Carlota!? Te importa un comino ¿¡No ves lo que acaba de pasar!?-

Carlota se quita los audífonos de música confundida y observó lo que pasaban en el noticiario.

-Ooooh, que mal plan prima-

Aunque Maggie se sentía feliz de que esa jueza haya cosechado lo que sembró, no evitaba pensar en cierto pelirrojo.

-Como estará Chandler en este momento, pobre- comentó la emo con preocupación.

En ese momento aparece Sue.

-Bien señoritas, dejen todo lo que están haciendo y pónganse a trabajar, vamos! ¿creen que esto es un campamento de verano?-

Ronnie anne arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué rayos quieres aquí Sue?-

-Cierra la boca Santiago, tú tambien muévete-

Maggie, Carol , Carlota y las demás reclusas de su bando estaban pintando las paredes para remodelar la cárcel por órdenes de Lisa, Ronnie anne era la única que estaba recostada en la pared con sus manos en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué ocurre Santiago? – preguntó Sue.

-¿Te gusta Holgazanear?-

-Si me gustara trabajar ¿crees que estaría en esta maldita cárcel?-

Ve a Lisa hablando por teléfono, acompañada por sus guardias, La latina entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

-¿En que lío andará esta?-

-Sue!- llamó Lisa, la jefa de seguridad se acerca rápidamente.

-Dime Lisa-

-Quiero que traigas a la reclusa llamada Carly en mi oficina , ahora ¿de acuerdo?-

-Entendido-

Una prisionera de color estaba pintando y observó a otra mujer joven que era la pelirroja de ojos azules con coletas.

-¿Qué me miras tú?-

-Estás loca, Yo no te estaba mirando-

-¿ah no? ¡siempre me estás mirando! ¡me tienes harta! ¡Te voy a matar maldita desgraciada!-

Ambas empiezan a golpearse y jalarse del cabello, Carlota , Carol y Maggie dejan de pintar las paredes para reírse y disfrutar el espectáculo.

* * *

_En la oficina de Lisa Loud…_

-Aquí está Carly- dijo Sue.

Lisa sonríe y deja de lado unos expedientes que estaba leyendo.

-Gracias Sue, ahora por favor déjanos, y controla que Santiago siga pintando- ordenó Lisa.

Sue asintió y se retiró de su oficina dejando a la directora y a la reclusa a solas.

-¿Cómo estás Carly? o debería decir… Jordan-

Jordan abrió los ojos en shock, pero rápidamente puso una expresión de indiferencia.

-¿Quieres un caramelo? -

-Directora Lisa, con todo respeto, no sé de que me está hablando-

-Oh por favor, dejemos la mascarada Rosato, sé perfectamente que tú eres la oficial Jordan Rosato-

Jordan no respondió nada, Lisa afirmó sus gafas.

-Oh por favor Jordan, soy una de las personas más listas del planeta, admito que no te reconocí los primeros días, y estoy sorprendida de que nadie aquí te haya reconocido, sé que entraste y saliste de la cárcel , por favor, Jordan ¿enserio pensaste que nadie lo notaría?, saliste por que yo te lo permití-

Jordan no respondió nada ante esa revelación, aunque estaba levemente sorprendida.

\- Nada pasa en esta cárcel sin que yo me entere, además me parece una extraña coincidencia que la jueza Mccann muera el mismo día en que tu sales a dar un paseo afuera -

-¿Y que quiere de mi?-

Ante esa pregunta, Lisa volvió a su expresión neutral.

-Un favor, uno muy grande-

Jordan arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cuál?-

-Quiero que veas esto-

Lisa tomó el control y encendió una de las pantallas de sus cámaras, en la pantalla se muestra a Ronnie anne en la sala de visitas.

-Mira, su madre o su abuela siempre la visitan, Ronnie anne la abraza, luego se sientan en la mesa-

Lisa adelanta la grabación.

-Mira, ahí hablan y hablan hasta que después se muestra a Ronnie anne haciendo algo bajo su sudadera púrpura ¿lo ves? Le pasa algo bajo de la mesa a su abuela, como la abuela sonríe mientras mira el paquete y lo guarda en su cartera, ahora otra filmación-

Otra pantalla se enciende revelando al pabellón donde estaba Ronnie y su banda.

-Esa es la celda de Ronnie anne, siempre, siempre cuando hay una visita de ella, Santiago hace salir a todas de su celda, se queda cuatro o cinco minutos dentro y luego sale de ahí directo a la sala de visitas , mira fijamente, como Ronnie anne toca su posterior de gran tamaño, pero no es por que quiere acomodarse su pantalón corto, es por que ella se asegura de no perder su dinero ¿entiendes como es?-

Jordan entendía perfectamente lo que ocurría, pero se hizo la desentendida.

-Más o menos-

Lisa la miró con cara de "Enserio?"

-¿Enserio no lo entiendes? ¡tiene el dinero del rescate en la cárcel! Se que es una tontería tratar de guardar el dinero en la cárcel ¿pero donde va a guardar semejante cantidad de dinero? Tiene el dinero con ella, en todo momento-

En ese momento Jordan abrió los ojos.

-Entonces ¿quieres que traiga ese dinero para ti?-

-No, noo, eso sería demasiado obvio- dijo la genio.

-Quiero que averigues bien donde lo esconde, y yo haré mi siguiente movimiento-

-¿Planeas robarle a Santiago?-

-Afirmativo-

-Creí que eran socias- preguntó Jordan incrédula.

-Ya no la considero así, últimamente ya no me está tratando con respeto, ella tiene los humos subidos a la cabeza, y obviamente quedamos en que yo tendría mi parte del botín por utilizar mi cárcel para recluir a Chandler, pero esa maldita les mintió a todas, hasta a su banda, se guardó el dinero para ella sola, ni siquiera su prima Carlota lo sabe, Ronnie anne es una traicionera de lo peor…entonces ¿cuento contigo?-

Jordan se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y que pasa si me niego?-

-A las prisioneras y a todas tus amigas del patio les desagradaría saber que tienen una ex policía entre sus filas-

-De acuerdo de acuerdo entiendo,acepto, pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál condición Jordan?-

-Que me deje el camino libre para escapar de esta cárcel ¿de acuerdo?-

Lisa asintió.

-Tienes mi palabra de que te permitiré irte, pero ten cuidado Jordan, mataste una jueza influyente, créeme, La justicia es rápida, pero solo si se meten con ella, una vez afuera, yo ya no puedo protegerte ¿entiendes?-

Jordan asintió.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, fui policía ¿lo olvida?

Horas después, En el patio…

Jordan comenzaba a sentir completamente incómoda, desde que esa nueva reclusa había llegado, no había dejado de mirarla, y ahora tenía que compartir la casucha con ella.

La nueva era la prisionera que cambió de lugar con Margo era una japonesa que aparentemente no hablaba ni entendía español.

-Hey chica, no sé como sean las cosas en Japón, pero aquí en Estados unidos, si miras a una persona así fijamente es de mala educación, por no decir incómodo- Dijo Jordan.

La japonesa no respondió, Jordan estaba a punto de gritarle, pero aparece Cookie.

-¡Hola Carly! ¿Cómo está todo aquí? –

-Hola Cookie- saludó Jordan con una sonrisa.

-Que buscas aquí?-

-Solamente vine a conocer a la nueva reclusa-

Cookie mira a la mujer asiática.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Cookie, soy muy amigable, pero si me dices "Enana" "Chaparra" o "Bajita" te voy a mutilar mientras duermes - dijo la castaña de las galletas sin quitar su sonrisa.

Jordan negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-No te molestes Cookie, ella no entiende nada de español, o tal vez solo se hace la tonta y ya-

-Oh ¿Enserio?- dijo Cookie sorprendida.

La castaña de baja estatura se acercó a la Japonesa mirándola fijamente.

-¡Hey! Ching want taka taka masako!-

-¿Sabes hablar Japones Cookie?- preguntó Jordan divertida.

-No, la estoy molestando… ¿tiene nombre?-

-No sé, tal vez yoriko o algo así- respondió Jordan sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-¡Ya se! Pongámosle "La japa navaja" ¿quedó bien?-

Cookie miró a la japonesa.

-Hey Navaja! Qué te crees? Hahaha-

Pronto la castaña galletera notó que la japonesa no cambiaba su expresión, viendo que no haría nada más que quedarse como estatua decidió irse a su casucha.

-Veo que no esta de humor, me voy-

Jordan estaba concentrada en su libro, y ahora debía pensar como conseguirle el dinero de Ronnie anne a Lisa o de lo contrario ella revelaría su secreto, una vez que lograra cumplir eso, Jordan trataría de escapar de la prisión antes de que la descubrieran.

Ella podía sentir la incómoda mirada de la japonesa,pero trataba de ignorarla, lo que Jordan ignoraba por completo es que esa nueva reclusa la reconocía por completo, si sabía quien era ella, apretaba su puño con odio.

(Flashback)

_Un trío de Japonesas, asesinas a sueldo estaban de rodillas, en el suelo, esposadas, con policías custodiando a las detenidas, una mujer policía estaba interrogándolas, ella le levantó el mentón._

_-Mírame cuando te hablo, asquerosa criminal- dijo la oficial Jordan Rosato mirándola con desdén._

_-¿eres familiar de ella? ¿eres femiliar de ella? respóndeme!-_

_-Púdrete maldita (japones) – La japonesa le escupe en la cara a Jordan, La oficial Jordan reacciona dándole un puñetazo en la cara, se limpió el escupitajo del rostro._

_-Todas iguales estas asiáticas, todas iguales- dijo Jordan con burla mientras la amenazaba con la cachiporra._

_-No me hagas enfadar ¿me oyes? No me hagas enfadar-_

(Fin del flashback)

* * *

_En la noche…_

Jordan trataba de dormir pero le era imposible conciliar el sueño con aquella japonesa mirándola fijamente ¿Qué le pasaba a esa reclusa? se preguntaba la Ex policía.

Jordan se levantó y la encaró.

-Hey, deja de mirarme ¿quieres? no puedo dormir tranquila así-

La japonesa no se inmutó, solamente siguió mirándola fijamente, cosa que molestó a Jordan.

-¿¡Entiendes lo que digo!? NO ME MIRES MÁS!-

Viendo que la japonesa no iba a acceder, Jordan bufó molesta y rápidamente tomó sus sábanas con su almohada para dormir en otra casucha.

\- maldita sea… ¡Cookie! Esta noche duermo contigo!-

-Te lo advierto, muerdo cuando sueño-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y los haya sorprendido con ciertas revelaciones, Lisa sabía todo el tiempo de Jordan, Ronnie anne si recibió el dinero de la jueza pero no lo compartió con ninguna. (pero no se esperó que la jueza mandara a sus agentes a acabar con Jordan, Carlota, Maggie y Carol cuando las mandó a que entregaran a Chandler)**

**sobre Cristina Sweeter y Brownie y las demás ¿piensan que Lynn , Lucy, Tabby , Cookie, Polly y las demás no fueron capaces de semejante barbarie? Pues si, asi fue.**

**Ya revelé a una de las dos prisioneras nuevas, esta japonesa que quiere matar a Jordan , ya vieron por cual razón, la otra nueva reclusa se revelará en el siguiente cap, en realidad es una veterana de la prisión.**

**Hasta el próximo cap.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16**

**Conflictos**

En la oficina de Francisco…

-Pasa Carly- Pidió Francisco, Jordan asintió.

Para la ex policía era momento de una consulta en la oficina de Francisco, el también tenía un titulo de psicología, o sea que también le servía para ser el trabajador social de la cárcel, ya que raras los trabajadores sociales venían a la correccional.

Francisco buscaba datos sobre esta nueva reclusa llamada "Carly" , pues había llamado su atención por completo, esa prisionera de algún modo se ganó la amistad y el respeto de Lynn y Ronnie anne al mismo tiempo.

Curiosamente el había descubierto una sola foto suya , de ella como oficial de policía, en este momento la miraba fijamente en su laptop, cosa que llamó la atención de Jordan.

-¿todo esta bien Francisco?-

El salió de su trance.

-Eh… si claro, todo normal Jord…Carly-

Jordan arqueó una ceja, rápidamente volteó la laptop y lo que vió la dejó sin aliento, una foto de ella cuando estaba en la academia de policías.

"Maldición, ahora el lo sabe" Jordan rápidamente cerró la puerta de la oficina, se puso atrás de Francisco , sacó un cuchillo y lo acercó a su cuello.

Una guardia tocó la puerta de la oficina.

-¿Esta todo bien Francisco?-

-Respóndele- ordenó jordan.

-Si si! ¡todo está bien! – respondió el.

Al escuchar que la guardia se había alejado, Jordan alejó el cuchillo del cuello de Francisco.

-¿De donde sacaste esa foto?-

-La encontré de casualidad ¿de veras eres tu? ¿La oficial Jordan rosato?-

-Shhhh… baja la voz, y si, soy ella, pero nadie tiene que saberlo o seré carne muerta-

-No entiendo ¿que haces aquí?-

-Estoy de incógnito ¿de acuerdo? Pero no por mucho, ahora tengo que cumplir un acuerdo que no esperaba-

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-Te seré honesta, no lo sé, La jueza Mccann me mandó aquí por que Ronnie anne tenía secuestrado a su hijo, aquí , en la prisión, seguro sabes de eso por las noticias-

-N-No puedo creerlo ¿¡había un secuestrado aquí!?-

-Shhh baja la voz, mira te explicaré todo…-

Jordan le contó su historia a Francisco, el motivo, ella realmente estaba desesperada, no tenía a nadie honesto que la ayudara, sabía que Francisco era un buen hombre como para no delatarla a ella, le habló de la jueza, su misión aquí, sobre como la jueza dejó de lado a ella, y sobre sus hijos estaban desaparecidos.

-Mis hijos, no se donde están, me aterra saber lo que les pudo haber pasado- decía Jordan con mucho pesar.

Por supuesto que Francisco la miró con compresión, desde que la vió , sabía que ella ocultaba algo, pero no sabía que fuera un secreto tan complejo y delicado como eso.

También sentía repulsión y repudio por aquella jueza que le había hecho todo eso a Jordan.

-Escucha Jordan, voy a ayudarte-

Ella lo miró.

-Voy a ayudarte a encontrar a tus hijos, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para encontrarlos, solo tienes que darme sus datos ¿de acuerdo?-

Jordan desvió la mirada un momento, sabía que si salía de la cárcel, no sabría por donde empezar en la búsqueda de sus hijos.

\- de acuerdo.

* * *

Horas más tarde…

después de enterarse del asesinato de la jueza Mccann , Ronnie anne se fue directamente hacia la oficina de Lisa, si había algo que la latina temía eso era que la justicia la involucrara a ella, entró sin avisar, sorprendiendo a Lisa, la directora de la correccional no le agradó esa aparición inesperada, ambas comenzaron una pequeña discusión.

-Asi que me estás diciendo que nadie de la policía vino a interrogarte?- preguntó Ronalda.

-Por ultima vez Santiago, nadie vino a preguntarme nada del caso de la jueza o de ti, no te pongas paranoica-

-No me mandes al frente Loud, por que un día, tu y yo nos agarramos a golpes-

-Cuando quieras-

-No, no entendiste, dije que TÚ y yo nos vamos a romper la jeta a golpes, pero SIN guardias ni personas que te protejan- dijo Ronnie anne en tono de advertencia, Lisa por supuesto no se inmutó para nada.

Creyendo que la ex científica no respondería, Ronnie anne se preparó para retirarse hasta que…

-La que no se despega de sus "cuida pellejos" eres tu energúmena –

Ronnie anne se volteó a encararla.

-Entonces pon hora y fecha miedosa-

-¿Miedosa yo?- preguntó Lisa burlona mientras Ronnie anne asintió.

-Miedosa tú-

-Bien, con que eso quieres-

Lisa se quitaba su saco, dejando solo su camisa blanca de mangas cortas, ella fue a cerrar la puerta de la oficina primero.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Ronnie anne arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué hago? Solo pongo hora y fecha- Lisa levantó sus puños en guardia.

-¿Es enserio Lisa?- dijo la chica Santiago en un tono de burla, empezó a reir, pero eso cambió cuando Lisa le tiró el primer puñetazo en el rostro, causando que Ronnie anne retrocediera, ella se tocó la zona de impacto, una pequeña gota de sangre de una de sus fosas nasales. No podía creerlo.

"Eso me dolió" pensó ella mientras empezaba a apretar sus dientes con furia.

-¡ESO ME DOLIÓ!-

Ronnie anne corrió a golpear a Lisa, pero ella esquivaba sus golpes con facilidad, sorprendiendo a la Latina, la Loud genio agarró el rostro de la chica Santiago y la derribo sobre la oficina, Ronnie anne apenas podía formular unas palabras teniendo las manos de la Loud genio sobre su rostro.

-hija …de... tu chingada…!

La puerta de la oficina se abre revelando a las guardias , junto con Francisco y el inspector, todos sorprendidos de encontrar a la directora literalmente a golpes con una reclusa.

-Detenganse! Se van a matar!- exclamó Francisco preocupado.

Las guardias rápidamente sometieron a Ronnie anne, tomándola de los brazos, Lisa se acomodó la camisa y sus gafas ignorando los insultos de su ex cuñada.

-Cabrona! Desgraciada! ¿te vinieron a salvar tus nenas?- dijo la latina con burla.

Lisa suspiró, era sorprendente como esta mujer la sacaba de sus cabales.

-Ya, sáquenla de aquí - ordenó, Las guardias asintieron y se llevaron a Ronnie quien se reía con burla.

Francisco se acomodó la garganta.

-Ehm Lisa, aquí está el inspector, creo… que es mejor que los deje solos, disculpen-

Francisco rápidamente se retiró de la oficina, temiendo haber enojado a Lisa, posiblemente, por traer al inspector en un momento inoportuno.

Lisa miró al inspector, tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

-Como está inspector? Como ya vio, estaba ejercitándome, calentando músculos-

* * *

Jordan se sentía completamente inestable, por un lado estaba Lisa obligándola a averiguar donde Ronnie anne tenía el dinero escondido, por el otro, Ahora Francisco sabía quien era ella, por un lado estaba feliz de que el la ayudaría a saber del paradero de sus hijos, y por el otro , ella temía que supiera lo peor.

Para colmo de la Ex policía, no podía dejar de sentir a la nueva reclusa, acosándola con la mirada, La japonesa quien no paraba de acosarla con la mirada, ya sea en el patio, en las duchas.

En la cafetería de la prisión tampoco fue diferente, ya que la japonesa seguía fulminando a Jordan con la mirada.

-Maldición ¿Otra vez esta fruta horrenda? ¿Qué no hay otra cosa? ¿Un kiwi una piña o algo?- preguntó Carlota fastidiada, acompañada de Penélope y Carol.

-Carlota , estamos en una cárcel ¿que esperabas? ¿Crees que esto es un hotel de 4 estrellas v.i.p?- dijo Penélope riendo.

-Si, después tendré que ir al baño todo el día por comer esto- respondió Carlota sin quitar molestia colocando aquella fruta en su bandeja.

\- Agradece que ya no sirven más esa naranja con ese olor feo a excremento- mencionó la pelirroja de anteojos.

-Oye, a mi me gusta la naranja- dijo Carol.

-A ti te gusta el olor a excremento Pingrey-

Carlota estalló de risa.

-Hahahahaha! esta estuvo buena ¿y tú de qué te ríes Carol? Si la broma fue para ti-

-le voy a meter el excremento en la boca - respondió la rubia sonriendo con malicia.

Jordan miraba a la japonesa con desconfianza, la japonesa se pasó el dedo por el cuello, dando a entender a Jordan sus intenciones, la ex policía no se inmutó con la amenaza.

-Muy bien ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿¡Qué maldito problema tienes conmigo!? ¡colmaste mi paciencia maldita asiátic…!-

*Patada*

Jordan se impresionó con la fuerte patada que sintió en el pecho, esa reclusa, en verdad era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, fueron sus pensamientos.

Aun así Jordan no se dejó intimidar y corrió a atacarla , pero la asiática la agarró de la coleta de su cabello y la arrojó al otro lado del mostrador de comida sobre los cocineros, la japonesa levantó sus puños en señal de victoria.

para alentar la pelea , Carlota les arrojaba las frutas que encontraba, Carol solo se limitó a señalar con el dedo y reír, Penélope solo se limitó a observar en forma asombrada , luego de recordar la paliza que Carly les dio a Robba y a Shy, era la primera vez que alguien le ganaba a Carly en una pelea a puño, luego de recordar la paliza que Carly les dio a Robba y a Shy.

Jordan corrió a golpearla una vez más, pero el resultado fue un fuerte puñetazo en su estómago, que fuera arrojada a una mesa y que su cara se estrellara contra el puré de patatas de la bandeja de comida de alguna prisionera.

Las guardias no tardaron en aparecerse y retener a las dos prisioneras problemáticas que perturbaban la tranquilidad de la cafetería, Jordan la pusieron contra la pared, lo mismo con la japonesa, lejos de ella, Jordan furiosa forcejeaba con la guardia que la sujetaba, La ex policía aun quería enfrentarse a aquella prisionera nueva.

* * *

En los Pasillos…

Lisa y el inspector caminaban acompañados de dos guardias.

\- señor inspector, me parece que lo mejor es que a partir de aquí vaya yo sola, no sabemos con que nos podremos encontrar-

-Descuide directora, yo tengo que mirar todo, asegurarme de que no haiga nunca falta en el servicio penitenciario-

-De acuerdo, después no se queje si es impresionable, muchos creen el mito de que las mujeres prisioneras son más tranquilas que los varones, pero se equivocan por mucho-

-No se preocupe-

-Bien, ábreme muchacha- ordenó Lisa a una guardia, Lisa se extraña al escuchar gritos provenir de la cafetería, ven a las guardias llevando a Jordan de los brazos, al igual que la Japonesa.

-¿Carly? ¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó la genio.

-Hahaha, La japonesa le dio una buena paliza fue un buen espectáculo- respondió Carlota quien descansaba su brazo sobre el hombro de la asiática, Penélope estaba detrás de Jordan,

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, a todo árbol de cerezo le llega su George Washington, No pienso tolerar más problemas de este tipo en mi establecimiento, quiero que cambien de lugar a la oriental- el tono de Lisa se escuchaba severo.

-Puede venir con Ronnie anne y conmigo si lo prefiere- ofreció Carlota.

-ella se ganó el respeto, ocurre que Jordan fue a insultarla y la japonesa aquí le dio con toda su destreza-

-Bien-

Lisa se acercó a la japonesa, aclaró su garganta antes de empezar a hablar en otro idioma.

-No mas patio, te irás a otro pabellón donde nadie te moleste (Japonés)-

Lisa dirigió su mirada a una de sus guardias.

-Quiero que traigan a Stella, ella sabe algo de japonés, ella se encuentra en el pabellón de las evangelistas ¿no?-

-Asi es jefa, de hecho ella está con salida transitoria-

-Por qué no me sorprende, bien, que se quede en la celda de Ronnie anne , por ahora-

Las guardias asienten y se llevan a la Japonesa hacia aquel sitio, Lisa miró a Jordan a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre Carly? recibiste todos los puños pero la japonesa está impecable.

Jordan no respondió, con el ojo morado y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, desvió la mirada.

-llévenla a la enfermería-

-Como usted diga Lisa-

En la enfermería…

Una enfermera revisaba a Jordan en el rostro mientras le colocaba el algodón con alcohol a las pequeñas heridas, sin mencionar su ojo morado, Penélope la había acompañado, estaba sentada junto a ella.

-Carly, tendrías que saber que las chinas, japonesas, koreanas, todas las chicas orientales son así, desde pequeñas ya se crían de esa manera, aprendiendo y recibiendo golpes-

Jordan soltó un pequeño bufido.

-Nah, tonterías Penélope, ella me tomó desprevenida, es todo-

Penélope rodó los ojos.

-Si tú lo dices-

-Pero admito que si me dio una gran paliza-

Penélope sonrió y asintió.

-Si que lo hizo-

-Oye Penélope ¿te enteraste de quien vuelve? – preguntó la enfermera.

Penélope la miró confundida.

-No sé ¿Quién vuelve?-

-Scoots-

-No te creo ¿enserio? ¿escuchaste eso Jordan? van a tener una leyenda en el patio-

Jordan frunció el ceño confundida.

-¿Scoots? ¿Quién es ella?-

-Una prisionera, la más longeva de la cárcel femenina de Royal woods, se escapó como 17 veces de aquí, y 17 veces la atraparon y la encerraron aquí-

-Wow, estoy impresionada-

-Si, aunque escuché que se quedó ciega, no creo que intente escapar otra vez estando así, quien sabe, a lo mejor te llevas bien con ella-

En el patio ….

(una radio con un rap de Nicki minaj de fondo)

Lynn, Lucy, Tabby, Cookie, Polly, risas y todas las demás prisioneras, se alegraron de volver a ver a su vieja maestra y veterana, La anciana Scoots, quien era alguien muy querida y respetada por todas las prisioneras , era la única que llegó a vivir más tiempo en la prisión con su larga condena, a pesar de su edad, ella sabía defenderse, pero no era violenta, solo si la atacaban.

Las chicas tomaron algunas sillas y se sentaron alrededor de las viejas scoots para charlar y escuchar sus anécdotas.

-Las chicas y yo estamos contentas de verla de nuevo vieja Scoots ¿Aprendiste a usar bien ese bastón?-

La anciana Scoots sonrió.

-Gracias Lynn, chicas, a mi también me alegra verlas, bueno… escucharlas, mejor dicho, sobre el bastón, es un fastidio pero me estoy acostumbrando-

Cookie agitaba su brazo repetidas veces frente a la anciana Scoots quien ni se inmutaba.

-¿enserio perdió la vista? ¿Ve bien vieja Scoots?- preguntó la galletera.

-Hahaha no veo ni mierd* pero gracias Cookie-

-No ves nada ¿verdad?- preguntó Polly.

-consíguete un perro para ciegos- dijo Risas.

-Dejen de decir tonterías chicas- dijo la ex atleta mientras rodaba los ojos.

-La extrañamos mucho, vieja Scoots-

-Ni les cuento lo que es allí afuera en "Villa Libertad" , el hospital es peor y más inhumano que la prisión, allí los doctores te obligan a estar en cama a todas horas y para colmo, esposada-

-Si, es una estupidez- opinó Lynn mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¿Entonces qué vieja Scoots? ¿Va a resignarse a estar aquí?- preguntó Tabby.

-Ni loca Tabby, Ni loca ¿y como está todo por aquí? ¿todo sigue igual?-

-Todo igual, nosotras en el patio viendo pasar el tiempo, Ronnie anne dominando la prisión- respondió Lynn sin dar mucho detalle.

-Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas, Shy está en coma, y a Robba la asesinaron, desapareció sin dejar rastro-

-Hahahaha- rió la anciana.

-¿Enserio? ¿mataron a la bruja esa? HAHAHA zorra desquiciada ¿Quién es la decrépita ahora? ¿¡Me oyes Robba!? hahaha-

-Si, esa infeliz- dijo Polly sonriendo.

-por fin recibió su karma, aunque ya se estaba tardando, Entonces díganme ¿Quién se quebró a la loca?- preguntó la anciana con curiosidad.

-Una loquita, se llama Carly, te va agradar, no llegó hace mucho, ella es de las tuyas-

-¿De la mías? ¿Por qué de las mías?-

-Se quiere largar de aquí a toda costa, es de las que dicen que quieren escaparse ¿entiendes?-

-Ooooh, ahora si me cayó bien- dijo la vieja Scoots sonriendo acompañada de unas risas de las demás chicas.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**El capitulo 17 señores, espero que se hayan impresionado con alguna partes, la revelé a la segunda nueva, La vieja Scoots, me sorprende que nadie la haya usado en los fanfics de The Loud house pero aquí eso es diferente en este AU, ella será de las que ayuden a Jordan.**

**Obviamente, ella es muy amiga de Lynn por los eventos del episodio Racing hearts.**

**Francisco estará en la búsqueda de los hijos de Jordan en el tiempo fuera de su trabajo, Lisa usa un suero especial que ella misma creó, por eso pudo dominar a Ronnie fácilmente en una pelea.**

**¿se han enterado? Jordan Rosato , en la vida real, quien trabaja en el Staff de The Loud house, se separó del staff, ya no trabajará allí, parece que ya no veremos más a la Qt más famosa del fandom, es algo muy triste, se la extrañará mucho, espero que su ausencia no afecte mucho a la baja calidad que la serie esta teniendo ultimamente.**

**El próximo capítulo muy pronto señores, muy pronto, el final se acerca.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Buenas noticias**

_Hace unas horas (antes de la pelea de Jordan y la japonesa)_

_En la gran celda de Ronnie anne, Carlota se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, roncando ruidosamente, abrazando su almohada._

_-Hmm que suavecita estás Carly-_

_-Levántate Carlota, esto no es un reservorio de holgazanas- dijo Ronnie anne quien entraba a la celda._

_-No me fastidies Ronalda, déjame dormir-_

_-Qué dijiste, qué me dijiste zorra?-_

_-¡Que me dejes dormir!-_

_Ronnie anne frunció el ceño._

_-Si te gusta dormirte tarde aguántate, no estoy trabajando para mantenerte a ti-_

_-¿Trabajando? Tú no trabajas para mantener a nadie, de hecho ni trabajas-_

_*Le arroja un almohadazo a la cara*_

_-Ay! maldita sea, Ronalda-_

_-Con que no trabajo ¿quien mantiene este negocio de éxtasis? yo, tuve una pequeña discusión con Lisa y tú estás aquí roncando como hipopótamo, vamos, levántate Carlota-_

_Carlota solo la ignoró y siguió durmiendo, Ronnie anne suspiró y le dio unos cuantos almohadazos._

_-¡Oye oye basta Ronnie anne!-_

_-"Oye oye basta Ronnie anne"- la arremedó su prima._

_\- MALCRIADA, ciento de veces te di tus pataditas siendo menor que tú, veo que no sirvió de nada, sigues siendo inmadura-_

_-Intenta ahora que tengo un poco más de experiencia peleando-_

_-¿oh enserio?- respondió Ronnie anne en tono divertido._

_-Mira que la abuela no está aquí para protegerte-_

_-Salvarme? Si como no…-_

_*cachetada*_

_-¡RONALDA!-_

_Ronnie anne saltó sobre su prima mayor riendo, mientras la jalaba del cabello para dominarla._

_-Jajaja, te la apliqué, te la apliqué!-_

_Acto seguido, Ronnie anne apretó la entrepierna de Carlota con su mano izquierda._

_-AAAAAHHH Ronnie eso duele!-_

_-Dí las palabras mágicas, "Ronnie anne lo siento, eres la mejor"-_

_-Jamás voy a decir… -_

_Se lo aprieta más fuerte._

_-AAHHHH!... está bien, Ronnie anne eres la mejor…-_

_-No te escucho jajaja-_

_-¡Ronnie anne eres la mejor!-_

_-Bien, eso quería oír- Ronnie anne se quitó de encima de Carlota con una sonrisa victoriosa, mientras la chica Casagrande se tocó su entrepierna con dolor._

_-Ay , te odio, eso me dolió en serio-_

_-¿Qué rayos están haciendo?- preguntó Sue arqueando una ceja , ella había visto todo el momento familiar sin decir nada._

_-Nada que un animal salvaje como tu pueda entender- respondió Ronnie anne en modo de broma._

_-Hey tú, piernas gordas, es hora de que desayunes, muévete- ordenó Sue a Carlota._

_-Piernas gordas tu esposo- respondió Carlota de mala gana._

_-Ya voy … ya voy, maldición, hoy todo el mundo está en mi contra-_

_El presente…_

Jordan caminaba por el pasillo mientras se dirigía hacia donde Ronnie anne la había mandado, La latina le había prometido darle el contenido del famoso baúl que era propiedad de Robba, un baúl que tanto Lynn y otras prisioneras mencionaban, como parte del pago, y una cantidad de dinero que Ronnie anne le quedaba debiendo aún, Maggie aparece junto a ella.

-Oye Carly, mira, este es el inventario de las cosas que contiene el baúl de Robba, está todo anotado aquí, pastillas, cigarrillos, bebidas, éxtasis, incluyendo prendas, accesorios, la mayoría reliquias que pertenecían a reclusas muy antiguas-

-Gracias Maggie- respondió la ex policía mientras leía el papel del inventario.

-Oye, y si necesitas ayuda avísame, yo antes ayudaba a Robba con la administración del patio, te puedo decir cual prisionera te paga, quien te pone excusas, etcétera…-

-No necesito ayuda pero igual gracias…-

-Hmm de acuerdo-

* * *

_En la cocina de la prisión…_

Lynn, Tabby, Lucy, Haiku , Polly ,Cookie y risas fueron llamadas para ser las ayudantes de las cocineras de la prisión, hoy faltado mucho personal y necesitaban ayuda de manos extra, las chicas escuchaban música y bailaban mientras cortaban las frutas y verduras.

Cookie ve a Lynn concentrada, ella sonríe , toma una zanahoria y se lo arroja a Lynn, quien revolvía la ensalada de frutas en una enorme olla.

-Oye!-

-yo no fui- dijo Cookie con una sonrisa en forma de U desviando la mirada.

-Sólo por eso no tomarás nada enana- respondió Lynn con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicas ¿cómo están?- dijo Jordan entrando a la cocina, Polly, Tabby, Haiku y las demás la saludaron.

-Hola Carly- Risas

-Como estás Carly- Polly

-Que onda Carlangas- Tabby

-si, que cuentas- preguntó Lynn, notó que Jordan llevaba algo en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?-

-No, nada, Ronnie anne me obsequió esto, las llaves del baúl-

-Ooooh miren nada más, bien por ti Carly- dijo Lynn con una sonrisa, aplaudiendo.

-Suspiiiro…- dijo la Loud gótica.

Las otras chicas también la felicitaron, Tabby vitoreó su nombre, y Polly pain le dio una fuerte palmada en la espada de forma bienintencionada.

Solamente Cookie miró a Jordan con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos.

-Esperemos que no te pongas tacaña y egoísta como lo era la muy hija de su madre de Robba-

Acto seguido, Cookie le arroja un pedazo de pan a Jordan, ella no se molestó, pues sabía cómo era la galletera.

-hahaha Oye oye, qué te pasa Cookie, ella es nuestra amiga -mencionó la ex deportista en defensa de Jordan, sin quitar su sonrisa, ninguna de las chicas se esperó lo que Jordan haría.

-Ten Lynn, toma las llaves-

Lynn la miró sorprendida, al igual que Tabby, Polly y Risas, incluso Haiku abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, con Lucy no se notó mucho por el cabello en sus ojos.

-¿qué?-

-Ya sabes lo que dicen "cuando una persona acumula mucho más de lo que necesita, siempre hay otra que recibe mucho menos de lo que merece" toma, el contenido de ese baúl es todo tuyo Lynn-

-¿Esto es enserio?-

Jordan asintió.

-Solo te pido que seas justa con tu gente Lynn, repártela-

-¿estás segura de esto? Ronnie anne se pondrá como un gorila cuando se entere lo que hiciste-

-Lo sé, no me importa, es mí baúl y puedo hacer lo que quiera con eso, es lo que ella me dijo, disfrútenlo chicas, lo merecen-

Jordan se retiró de la cocina, dejando a las chicas quien estaban con expresión de sorpresa, Lynn miró a Lucy, ella solo encogió de hombros, luego todas sonrieron y gritaron en celebración.

Lynn y todas las reclusas del patio trajeron el baúl y se lo llevaron al patio, al abrirlo , jamás esperarían lo que encontrarían, además del éxtasis, pastillas, había ropas limpias de primera, maquillaje, pulseras, collares, algunos anillos, aunque se veían viejas, estaban impecables.

-Bueno chicas, que esperan, a probar estas cosas!- sugirió Cookie con gran alegría.

-Siii!- exclamaron las demás.

Tabby, Cookie, Risas , Polly , todas las prisioneras comenzaron a probarse los vestidos frente al único espejo roto que tenían, imitando poses de pasarela, sólo por diversión.

_(Marina and the Diamonds, Canción: How to be a heartbreaker)_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

*Polly probándose un vestido púrpura, con el cabello atado, Cookie se puso un jean corto y una chaqueta de cuero*

_Boys they like a little danger_

*Tabby se puso vestido Amarillo, sacudió su cabeza como si estuviera en un concierto, Risas se colocó un vestido azul, no le quedaba mal.

_We'll get him falling for a stranger_

_A player, singing I lo-lo-love you_

*Lucy y Haiku se colocaron dos viejos vestidos negros, ambas posaron juntas frente al espejo, ambas sonriendo*

_How to be a heartbreaker._

_Boys they like the look of danger_

*Lynn se probó el vestido, aunque ella siempre odió la idea de usar un vestido que la hacían ver menos deportiva, sonrió frente a su reflejo*

_We'll get him falling for a stranger_

_A player, singing I lo-lo-love you_

_At least I think I do_

Lynn y las demás no lo sabían, pero Lisa las observaba con una sonrisa, ella se sentía contenta al ver sus hermanas disfrutando y riendo, luego de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento, esperaba que esos momentos armoniosos se mantuvieran así, pero en las cárceles, eso siempre es imposible.

* * *

_En la cafetería…_

Ronnie, Carol y Maggie se encontraban sentadas en la zona de la cafetería, la rubia se encontraba curiosa con lo ocurrido entre Ronnie y la directora de la prisión Lisa Loud al igual que Maggie.

-Entonces Ronnie , cuéntanos ¿Cómo te fue con Lisa? ¿Cómo empezó la pelea?-

-Qué quieres que te cuente Pingrey, Lisa y yo quedamos en desacuerdo con algo, y decidimos pelear, como personas civilizadas-

-Hahaha no me imagino que Lisa haya sido capaz de dominarte, eso escuché de las guardias- comentó Maggie.

-No fuiste a la enfermería o si?- preguntó Carol.

-Por qué no dejan de hacer preguntas estúpidas ustedes dos?- dijo Ronnie anne molesta.

-UN golpe me alcanzó a dar Lisa, solo UNO, luego la puse en su lugar, tiene suerte que yo estaba de humor, si no ella tendría sus gafas rotas-

Jordan aparece ante las tres chicas.

-Santiago-

-Hola Carly ¿Cómo te trata la vida?- preguntó Ronnie en un tono aburrido.

-Bien, excelente, solo vine para decirte que necesito que me pases la cantidad de dinero acordada-

Ronnie annie arqueó una ceja.

-¿necesitas eso tan pronto y ahora?-

Jordan asintió en respuesta.

-Si, lo que ocurre es que le debo a una persona de afuera y necesito pagarle-

-Entiendo Carly, y recién ahora recuerdas que existo ¿no?-

-de qué hablas?-

-Cuando te pedí que trabajaras conmigo ¿Qué hiciste tú? Me despreciaste-

-Bueno Santiago, no estaba de ánimo en ese momento-

-Oh, no estabas de ánimo, eso lo resuelve todo, pero para hacer caridad con esas mugrosas del patio si tienes ánimos ¿no? dime "Carlangas" , cuando te entregue el dinero ¿también se los vas a dar a esas indias?-

-Pero Ronnie, tú me dijiste claramente que podía hacer lo que quiera con esa mercadería, no me dijiste cuales eran las condiciones-

-A mi no me vengas con pequeñeces-

-Mira Santiago, aclaremos algo, yo no estoy pidiéndote un favor, en cualquier caso tú me estás devolviendo el favor por cargar la muerte de Robba ¿de acuerdo? –

Ronnie anne abrió los ojos sorprendida, Maggie y Carol quedaron boquiabiertas, era la primera vez que alguien se mostraba de esa forma tan imponente a la latina, sin embargo Ronnie anne no se quedó callada.

-¿Qué? ¿ahora eres sindicalista? Bien, yo te daré el dinero pero no te aproveches de mi generosidad, por que ahora quien no está de ánimo y menos de HUMOR, soy yo ¿de acuerdo?-

Ronnie anne le dio una seria mirada a la reclusa ex policía.

-Bien, espero el dinero-

-si, espéralo- dijo Ronnie en tono desafiante, Jordan asintió y se retiró de la cafetería dejando a la chica Santiago molesta.

-Zorra estúpida ¿Quién se cree que es? Si continúa así de arrogante, la voy a poner en su lugar al igual que la otra idiota que seguramente nos está observando ahora- dijo la latina mientras levantaba el dedo medio hacia las cámaras.

Efectivamente ella tenía razón, justo ahora, en su oficina, Lisa estaba observando como las tres reclusas temidas le levantaban el dedo medio en las pantallas de las cámaras.

-Hmm… Cromañones…-

* * *

_En la celda de Ronnie anne…_

La japonesa se quedaba mirando fijamente a la ventana, Carlota estaba sentada en su cama, escuchando sus auriculares.

-Rayos, por qué estará tardando tanto esa reclusa-

Una chica de cabello negro y sonrisa amigable aparece.

-Ya vine Carlota ¿para qué me querías?-

-Hola Stella ¿cómo estás?- dijo Carlota abrazando a la filipina.

\- Escucha ella es "Navaja" la apodamos así- la latina presentó a la japonesa.

-Hola , un gusto- saludó Stella.

-No, ella no te entiende, no habla nuestro idioma Stella, y como eres la única aquí que entiende japonés, te llamé para poder saber de esta prisionera-

-Oh, bueno, para eso estoy, empecemos- dijo la filipina sin borrar su sonrisa.

Stella se sentó frente a la japonesa.

-Mi nombre es Stella mucho gusto conocerte- (japonés)

-El gusto es mío Stella (japonés)- *sonriendo*

-Bien ¿cual es tu nombre?- (japonés)

La japones responde con amabilidad, mientras Stella asiente.

-Dice que su nombre es yoriko –

-Oh, aquí le decimos "Navaja"-

-Ella dice que aquí te llaman navaja – (Japonés)-

Stella y la japonesa ríen brevemente.

-pregúntale por qué está encerrada aquí-

-Por qué te metieron aquí? (japonés)

-Estaba cumpliendo un trabajo de asesinar al alcalde anterior de Royal Woods cuando me arrestaron, yo trabajo en el sicariato (japonés)

Stella asintió.

-Ya veo, ella dice que se dedica a ser asesina a sueldo-

-Bueno, eso es muy impresionante- opinó Carlota.

-Bien, tengo una amiga, a quien ella mira con mala cara, pregúntale que problema tiene con Carly-

Al escuchar el nombre la japonesa empezó a gritar palabras inentendibles, la chica Casagrande supuso que eran vulgaridades e insulto.

-Ella dice que esta tal Carly, no es cualquier prisionera, es policía-

Carlota abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿¡Qué!?... E-Eso no puede ser, pregúntale bien, pregúntale si está segura-

-Bien- Stella dirige su mirada a la japonesa.

-Ella pregunta si estás segura de que es ella (Japonés)

La japonesa siguió respondiendo en tono enojado en su idioma natal, mientras Stella la miraba fijamente y asentía con todo lo que ella le contaba.

-Ella dice que hace tres años, Carly la arrestó, la golpeó, la insultó, le escupió en la cara, y fingió dispararle, ella está segura de que es ella, y dice que nunca olvidaría una cara que desprecia-

Carlota miró a la japonesa sorprendida.

"No puede ser ¿Carly es policía?" pensó para sí misma.

-Bien, bien, está bien chicas, gracias por todo, me han dicho lo que quiero saber, en agradecimiento, las llevaré a un lugar secreto-

Stella arqueó una ceja, confundida.

-¿qué lugar secreto?-

-Sólo síganme…-

Carlota guió a Stella y a la japonesa hacia las celdas abandonadas, ella les indicó que había un salida secreta por ahí, para escaparse, pero esas no eran sus intenciones.

* * *

_En las celdas abandonadas…_

La chica Casagrande las guió hacia la supuesta salida, le hace una seña a la japonesa para que se acercara, una vez que esta se acercó a ella, Carlota sonrió en forma maliciosa.

Carlota sorprendió a la japonesa , sacó una navaja y la apuñaló directo al estómago, la japonesa se cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, pronto moriría ,Stella pegó un grito, y rápidamente se alejó de Carlota, Carlota miró a la japonesa retorcerse, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la filipina.

-Stella, tu enserio me caes bien, siempre fuiste "La buena" , pero tienes que entender, no puedo permitir que cualquier tonta se entere de que me engañó mi mejor amiga, Ronnie anne se enfadaría, quedaré como una estúpida frente a toda la prisión y a Carlota Casagrande no la engaña nadie-

Stella estaba completamente asustada, en shock.

-P-Pero Carlota, tú me conoces, yo no voy a decir absolutamente nada a nadie, lo juro!-

Carlota arqueó una ceja.

-¿De veras?-

Stella asintió rápidamente.

-De verás-

Carlota sonrió y arrojó el cuchillo lejos.

-Bien, te creo ¿ves? Ya no tengo la navaja, no puedo enojarme contigo Stella, más vale que no digas ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie-

-Lo prometo-

-Bien, ahora ayúdame a esconder el cadáver-

Stella asintió y se acercó a ayudar a Carlota a levantar el cuerpo, una vez que vio que Stella se estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Carlota la sorprendió, la agarró y cubrió su cuello con su brazo. Atrapándola en una llave, Stella lloró y suplicó.

-No, NO! NOOOO!-

*Crack*

Carlota le rompió el cuello a Stella, La filipina cayó muerta en el suelo de forma instantánea.

-Perdóname Stella, pero fue con cariño -

La chica Casagrande miró los dos cuerpos, ahora tenía que ver como esconder los dos cuerpos.

-Rayos, creo que debí matarla después de enterrar a esta japonesa, en fin… como le hago ahora-

Carlota miró una montaña de rocas y piedras, ahora tenía con qué enterrar los cadáveres.

-Bien…-

* * *

_En la oficina de Francisco…_

Las dos prisioneras que se habían peleado anteriormente mientras pintaban la pared, estaban en la oficina de Francisco, el consejero había faltado otro día, por lo tanto el tenía que ocupar su lugar.

-Me voy a dormir, ella me mira, me levanto de mi siesta ¡Me sigue mirando! Y para colmo lee esos malditos libros de brujería y ocultismo, la verdad me tiene harta- dijo la prisionera de color de nacionalidad Jamaiquina.

La otra prisionera era una pelirroja de coletas de ojos azules.

-Yo puedo decir lo mismo de ella, me duermo y me mira, también cuando voy al baño-

-¿De qué hablas "Tijeritas"? ¿pueden mudarla al pabellón de lesbianas por favor? Se nota que le gusta que le metan los dedos-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una lesbiana reprimida-

La prisionera de rastas reacciona dándole un cachetazo a la pelirroja.

-Oigan! Oigan! basta señoritas, no se peleen aquí por favor- dijo Francisco intentando calmarlas.

\- van a tener que estar de acuerdo, por que si no, una de ustedes va a tener que irse a vivir al patio ¿acaso alguna quiere irse al patio?-

-Eso, que ella se vaya al patio- dijo la pelirroja.

-Vete tú a vivir con Lynn Loud y su banda, rarita-

Ambas reclusas empezaron a darse cachetazos.

-Oigan, Oigan, deténganse por favor! Escuchen chicas, tienen que aprender a ser más tolerantes, eso o una se tendrá que ir- Francisco mira a la pelirroja de coletas.

-Esta bien que tengas ciertos gustos por la brujería y esas cosas, pero tienes que aprender a ser más respetuosa con tu compañera de celda, no se peleen más, intenten charlar pero no se peleen-

Ambas asintieron y se dispusieron a retirarse, escoltadas por una guardia, las dos prisioneras estaban dándose un par de empujones.

-Las estoy viendo, basta-

Jordan entra a la oficina.

-Hola Francisco ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tú me mandaste a llamar?-

-Si, Jordan , por favor siéntate- ofreció francisco

Jordan asintió y se sentó en la silla.

-Escucha, estuve investigando, preguntando, fui a muchos lugares, hablé con mis contacto, y mira, pude encontrar a tus hijos Jordan, ellos están bien-

Jordan lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿E-Enserio?-

Francisco asintió con una sonrisa, El volteó la notebook enseñando una foto de sus hijos.

-Tenían la descripción que tu me diste, son ellos ¿no?-

Los ojos de Jordan se cristalizaron, la emoción le había ganado, ella formó un puño se lo llevó a la boca mordiéndolo, asintió en respuesta.

-Si, son ellos, mis bebés, mis retoños, mamá ya irá por ustedes ¿Dónde los encontraste?-

-Los hallé en un orfanato, según las monjas del lugar, fueron agentes de la Jueza Mccann fue quien los dejó allí, estos les informaron que su madre había muerto y que los niños no tenían un familiar que los cuidara-

Al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer, Jordan empezó a enfurecerse.

"Jueza de mierd*" pensó para si misma.

"Hice bien en matarla"

-Escucha Jordan, ellos están conmigo-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, yo… decidí adoptarlos, ellos están en un departamento, están a salvo, les dije que conozco a su madre, y que ella pronto vendrá a buscarlos-

La noticia de Francisco fué inesperada, si, el sin pedir nada a cambio estaba cuidando a sus hijos, Francisco no se esperó la reacción de Jordan, ella saltó sobre el escritorio y lo rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias! No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco Francisco, eres un gran hombre!-

-Está bien, Jordan, tranquila, todo sea por ayudar, pero dime… tengo curiosidad-

-sobre qué- preguntó la ex oficial cortando el brazo.

-Que pasó con el padre de tus hijos-

-Oh … eso- desvió la mirada con tristeza.

-Mi marido, él era un oficial de la policía, el murió dando su vida por la fuerza de la ley, los primeros meses sin el, no fueron fáciles de superar, mis hijos me preguntaban "cuando volverá papá" en cada momento, y eso no me ayudaba, me sentí indefensa, sentí que tenía que sentirme segura, sabía defenderme, sabía muchas llaves de lucha, pero quería hacer más, y por eso entré a la academia de policías, y me volví la mejor oficial en toda Michigan, incluso la jueza Mccann me elogió, y yo la admiraba, claro, no sabía que ella era un corrupta de lo peor, ahora mira como la justicia me pagó por mis servicios, volviéndome una Marginada, antes creía en la sensata Justicia pero… ahora ya no-

Francisco miraba con pena a Jordan, ninguna persona se merecía todo lo que ella había pasado, esos eran sus pensamiento.

-Escucha Jordan, La justicia existe, solo que las personas encargadas no saben ejercerla, es todo-

-No lo sé realmente, pero si tú lo dices-

Francisco fue a abrirle la puerta, Jordan lo miró durante un momento.

-De verdad te lo agradezco por todo esto Francisco-

-Ya te lo dije, no es nada- respondió el con una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, como hipnotizados, ambos se estaban acercando, poco a poco, Jordan no supo en qué momento, sus labios chocaron con los labios de Francisco , fue un beso suave, breve y corto, al finalizar, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, sonrojados.

-Cuando salgas, espero verla más a menudo ,Oficial Rosato-

-Jajaja, así será, nos vemos-

Jordan salió de la oficina de Francisco, esta vez con una sonrisa más animada que cuando entró, ella no lo sabía, pero Carlota la observaba a lo lejos, mientras rasgaba la pared con la navaja.

-Grrr… maldita… traidora doble cara, roedora!-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Este fue todo el capítulo , cada vez más interesante ¿les gustó el pequeño romance que se formó entre Jordan y Francisco? No es tan malo el ship que creé o si?**

**Me dolió tener que hacer que mataran a la pobre Stella, pero bueno, este es un AU trágico.**

**Ahora Carlota sabe la verdad sobre Jordan / Carly ¿qué hará ella ahora?**

**Falta sólo un capítulo para el final de esta historia, No se lo pierdan :D**

**ahora saben en qué estuve ocupado, esta vez este cap tiene más de 3000 palabras.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo que llegará muy pronto.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The loud house y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Nickelodeon**

* * *

**capítulo 19**

**Paz y sorpresas**

Lynn y algunas reclusas se encontraban jugando al baloncesto en el patio, hasta que repente su amiga patinadora llega con un rostro furioso y manda a volar el balón de un cabezazo.

-Hay que matar a las desgraciadas de Ronnie anne y sus arpías- dijo Polly con rabia.

Lynn arqueó una ceja, era raro ver a la ex patinadora tan enojada.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa Polly? ¿atacaron a alguna de nosotras?-

-No Lynn, Me enteré por las guardias que van trasmitir un partido en prisión, Ronnie anne y su banda tendrán una tele pantalla grande para ver en la cafetería y nosotras no tendremos nada- explicó Polly.

Lynn frunció el ceño.

-¿Tanto enojo con eso Polly?-

-¿Qué? ¿escuché bien? eres Lynn Loud junior ¿y no te importa perderte un juego de beisball? ¿trasmitido en vivo?-

Lynn se encogió en hombros.

-Ya te lo dije Polly, La Lynn que conociste, La Lynn Loud que amaba los deportes, La Lynn que adoraba ser competitiva, murió el mismo día en que perdió a su hermano-

Polly desvió la mirada con tristeza.

-¿O sea que nosotras no merecemos ver un partido de baseball? Hoy juegan las ardillas de Royal Woods contra los tiburones de Huntington Oaks- mencionó Tabby.

-Qué importa eso- dijo Lynn tratando de minimizar

-¿Entonces qué? ¿veremos el partido en aquel televisor viejo que tenemos?- preguntó Risas.

-No, mejor vamos a hablar con la directora y que nos deje ver el partido si es que no quiere que armemos un motín aquí mismo- sugirió Tabby.

Cookie tomó una piedra y la arrojó hacia la ventana de la oficina de Lisa.

-¡Maldita seas Lisa!-

*La piedra fue hacia la cabeza de una reclusa*

Lynn rápidamente apartó a la galletera de baja estatura.

-Hey hey, qué haces Cookie?- dirigió su mirada a las demás.

-Miren chicas, si todas quieren ver ese partido, hablaremos con Lisa más tarde, pero ahora sigamos jugando ¿de acuerdo? -

-De acuerdo- respondieron todas.

-Bien ¿dónde está la pelota?-

* * *

Minutos más tarde…

Lynn jr, Lucy, Haiku, Risas, Tabby, Polly y Cookie, todas ellas fueron llamadas del patio hacia la oficina de Francisco, según Sue, eran órdenes de Lisa, pero era algo muy extraño, y sospechoso, Lynn no era tonta, su largo tiempo en la prisión le hizo ganar cierta percepción, ella sabía que el psicólogo si había venido, pero por qué quería una sesión con todas cuando se supone que una sola reclusa es atendida en la sesión.

En la oficina de Francisco…

Ronnie anne, Carol y Maggie estaban impacientes, ella no sabía por qué Lisa la había mandado llamar a ella y sus compañeras en la oficina del médico de la cárcel, pero algo andaba mal, eso se notaba a kilómetros, aunque faltaba Carlota, Lisa solo necesitaba que aparecieran las tres principales, y la jefa sobre todo, La latina rompió el silencio.

-Lisa ¿por qué rayos nos mandaste a traer aquí? Dime que está pasando-

-Todo a su debido tiempo Santiago- respondió la ex científica.

-Estamos esperando a más personas, según mis cálculos, ya deberían estar aquí-

Lynn y las demás chicas llegaron.

-Oye Lisa ¿se puede saber qué significa todo est…?-

Lynn se queda muda al ver a Ronnie anne, igual que la chica Santiago, luego de mirarse fijamente, ambas comenzaron a fulminarse con la mirada.

-¿¡Qué hace ella aquí!?- preguntó Lynn en forma agresiva.

-¿¡Por qué está aquí la asquerosa de tu hermana!?- preguntó Ronnie anne igual de furiosa.

-Asquerosa tu piel Santiago- respondió Lynn con veneno.

-AHORA SI TE VOY A ….-

-Muy bien suficiente!- gritó Sue tratando de poner orden, mostrando su cachiporra.

-Gracias Sue- dijo Lisa.

-Como verán, las reuní aquí, por que estoy cansada, estoy cansada de que ustedes dos se estén atacando e insultando en esta adsurda guerra, lo último que yo necesito es otro motín sangriento en esta cárcel-

-No me importan tus problemas Lisa- dijeron Ronnie y Lynn al unísono, ambas se miraron sorprendidas, rápidamente desviaron la mirada , ninguna de las dos soportaba verse.

-Lisa tiene razón- apoyó Jordan.

-Esta disputa es tan absurda, es tiempo de que ambas terminen con eso ya, tienen que hacer las paces-

-¿¡Cómo voy a hacer las paces con alguien que mató a mi novio!?- gritó Ronnie anne con repudio.

-¿y yo como voy a hacer las paces con alguien que mandó a prisioneras de SU bando a atacarme y violentarme en las duchas!? ¡DOS VECES!- gritó Lynn en tono agresivo.

-¡Arruinaste mi vida Loud! ¡Tú empezaste!-

-Al menos yo soy estoy aquí por que cometí el peor error de mi vida, tú te volviste criminal por que querías una salida más fácil, no es mi culpa, tú eres una salvaje-

-Al menos yo no maté a nadie- Ronnie anne sonrió falsa y burlonamente.

"Si como no" pensó Jordan.

-A otro perro con ese hueso, esperas que creas eso imbécil?-

-Si, tú siempre nos trataste como basura- opinó Polly.

-Nos usaste- dijo Haiku con enojo.

-Nos traicionaste a todas- dijo Lucy en un tono cortante.

-Si, eso no fue divertido- agregó Risas.

Cookie solo la insultó y le sacó la lengua.

-Maldita, pfff!-

-Hahaha por favor- dijo Maggie con burla.

-Como si ustedes merecieran algo mejor-

-Bueno, tú mereces que yo rompa todos tus huesos, debilucha- dijo Polly en forma amenazante.

-Bu bu bu gah gah ¿ya terminaron de llorar las bebitas?- dijo Carol en forma provocativa.

-Bien , basta las dos!- Francisco intervino antes de que esta discusión pasara a mayores.

-Yo las conozco a casi de todas ustedes, íbamos al mismo colegio cuando éramos niños, todas se llevaban bien en aquel entonces ¿qué les pasó? ¿En qué momento de sus vidas cambiaron para llegar a esto? reclusas desalmadas que sólo piensan en violencia, ustedes son más que eso-

El tono de Francisco además de molesto, se notaba una pizca de decepción, cosa que Lynn pudo notar, la mayoría de las chicas de ambos bandos, desviaron la mirada, Jordan rompió el silencio.

-Ronnie anne, Lynn, ustedes me conocen, saben muy bien que las estimo a ambas-

La ex policía dirigió la mirada hacia castaña

-Lynn, cuando te conocí, supuestamente sabía quien eras, pero estaba equivocada, creí que eras la hermana desalmada que mencionaban los periódicos y los noticiarios, pero después de conocerte más a fondo, realmente sentí en tu mirada que nunca quisiste matar a Lincoln , ninguna de tus hermanas tuvo esa intención, que no hay día en pase en que tú estés arrepentida ¿verdad?-

-Claro que es verdad-

Ronnie anne miró con sorpresa a la ex deportista.

-¿enserio?-

Lynn asintió.

-No eres la única que amó a Lincoln-

Jordan miró a la chica Santiago.

-Ronnie anne, aunque demuestres todo el tiempo que eres alguien dura que no se espanta ante nada, sé que esa no es la verdadera tú-

-¿Qué tratas de decir Carly?-

-Ronnie anne por favor, sé que seguramente tenías un futuro planeado con Lincoln, entiendo tu dolor, el se fue para siempre, yo también perdí a mi pareja, sé lo que lo que se siente, estoy segura de que Lincoln no hubiera querido que te volviera alguien que viola la ley y el orden ¿acaso olvidaste que Lynn y tú eran amigas? ¿mejores amigas?-

Ronnie miró a Lynn, ella hizo lo mismo.

-Eso… eso fue hace mucho tiempo-

-Aunque eran buenos tiempos- admitió Lynn.

-Si, lo fueron, como la vez que tú y yo jugamos baseball en el patio de la casa ¿Lo recuerdas?- dijo Ronnie con una sonrisa.

-Claro que lo recuerdo- dijo Lynn con media sonrisa.

-Recuerdo que te negabas a admitir la derrota y me pedías otro round más-

Ronnie anne rió.

-Hahaha, creo que la que se negó a admitir la derrota fuiste tú Loud-

-No lo recuerdo así, pero nos cansamos tanto que comimos muchas frutas frescas, recuerdo que tú comiste una naranja-

-Era mandarina, recuerdo que yo arrojé la cascara al pasto-

-Y Lincoln se resbaló en ella- dijeron ambas.

Lynn y Ronnie rieron por ese grato recuerdo, Lisa sonrió al ver que la vieja amistad enterrada entre su hermana y la latina estaba emergiendo luego de tanto tiempo.

-Hahaha ¿Quién rayos se resbala con una cáscara de mandarina?- Ronnie anne se limpió una lágrima.

-Lo sé hahaha!-

-Ay, como extraño a mi patético-

-igual yo Santiago, igual yo-

Lynn y Ronnie anne desviaron sus miradas, sus sonrisas se desvanecieron por completo, como si nunca hubieran conversado amistosamente entre ellas, todos los presentes notaron eso, Lynn rompió aquel tenso silencio.

-Oye, quiero que estemos en paz ¿de acuerdo?- pidió Lynn en un tono serio pero calmado, Ronnie anne la miró durante unos segundos.

-De acuerdo , habrá paz-

-¿de verdad?-

Ronnie anne asintió con una sonrisa, ambas reclusas, ambas líderes natas se dieron un apretón de manos sellando el acuerdo, Francisco y Jordan sonrieron, lo que nadie se daba cuenta, era que la latina tenía los dedos cruzados tras su espalda.

-Bien, quiero ver que todas se hagan las paces, por favor- pidió Lisa.

Tabby , Polly, Risas, Haiku, Cookie, todas ellas, se dieron un apretón de manos , cada una con Carol y Maggie, algunas lo hacían con miradas de desconfianza.

-Y para que vean que es verdad mi oferta de paz...- agregó Ronnie.

-Repartiré bebidas alcohólicas de buena calidad en el patio, escuché que ustedes también van a ver el partido de las ardillas de Royal Woods con los tiburones, qué mejor que disfrutar un buen partido con bebidas ¿no lo creen?-

-Normalmente, no permitiría eso en mi Cárcel, pero puedo hacer la vista gorda sólo por esta vez- dijo Lisa.

-Gracias Lisa-

-No es nada Santiago, no me decepciones-

-No lo haré- Ronnie anne dirige su mirada hacia Jordan.

-Oye Jordan ¿querías el dinero que te debo? Acompáñame por favor-

-Ehm… Claro- respondió Jordan algo confundida, la Ex policía miró a la directora de la correccional quien le hizo la señal con la mirada y un asentimiento, señal que Jordan captó de inmediato.

(Sabes lo que tienes que hacer)

(Entendido)

Jordan caminó junto a Ronnie anne, ambas caminaron por los pasillos de la prisión, ninguna de las dos dijo una sola palabra, finalmente, Ronnie anne rompió el silencio.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo piensas escaparte?- pregunté la latina.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que yo quiero escapa…?-

-Carly por favor, estamos en una prisión, los secretos no son para siempre aquí, y menos si le dices a tus compañeras de celda que en cualquier momento vas a escapar-

-Oh, pues, la verdad, pienso irme esta noche…-

-Ya veo, espérame aquí por favor, NO te muevas-

Ronnie anne entró a su pabellón especial, Jordan rápidamente sacó un pequeño cubo metálico de su bolsillo, aparato especial que Lisa le había entregado.

(Flashback)

_Lisa entregándole el cubo a Jordan._

_-Esto Jordan, es una vieja pero ingeniosa invención que creé hace tiempo, el gobierno no quiso aprobar este aparato para producirlo en masa, y fue por una buena razón-_

_-Mejor explíqueme cuál es su función-_

_-Este pequeño cubo de metal puede escanear una habitación entera, con sólo apretar un botón, solo debes acercarte a la puerta y este aparato hará todo el trabajo, escaneará la habitación, y si hay dinero que alguna parte, esta cosa me hará saber la ubicación exacta, y listo-_

_-Entiendo-_

_-Cuando termines, me lo llevarás directamente a mi oficina, luego de eso habrás terminado, voy a despejar ciertos lugares de la prisión para que puedas escapar esta noche-_

-Gracias Lisa-

(Fin del flashback)

Jordan rápidamente sacó el pequeño cubo metálico de su bolsillo y presionó el botón, en tan sólo un milisegundo, el aparato escaneó la habitación carcelaria de Ronnie anne, viendo que el aparato cumplió su propósito, Jordan lo guardó en su bolsillo delantero de vuelta.

-Bien aquí está el dinero, cuéntalo si quieres, es el monto que acordamos- dijo Ronnie anne mientras le daba el fajo de billetes.

-Te agradezco que cargaras la muerte de Robba por mi Carly, solo por eso, júrame que te irás esta noche-

-No tienes que decírmelo Ronnie ¿Dónde está Carlota?-

-No la he visto en todo el día-

-Es que estaba pensando en despedirme de ella antes de irme esta noche-

-Si, Mi prima es una gran mujer, sabe elegir bien las amigas, en cuanto la vea se digo ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, fue un placer Santiago-

-Si igual yo, adiós Carly-

Para cuando Jordan se marchó, Carol y Maggie aparecieron junto a su jefa.

-Oye Ronnie no estarás pensando enserio en hacer la paz con Lynn y las demás ¿o si?

Ronnie sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Que idiota eres Carol, cómo crees que voy a hacer la paz con la tarada que mandó a matar a mi querido primo, además le prometí a mi abuela que la haría pagar, y eso vamos a hacer, Por la familia hay que hacer lo que sea-

Ronnie anne miró a Carol y a Maggie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Preparen la gasolina que tenemos guardada-

En el patio…

Lynn se acomodó en el colchón de su casucha para poder dormir un momento, cerró los ojos durante un momento hasta que…

*Pelotazo*

-¡Cookie! ¡no quiero jugar ahora ¿entiend…?-

Lynn quedó muda al ver quien era la persona que había interrumpido su conciliación del sueño.

-N-No puede ser, tú no puedes real-

-Pues claro que soy real tonta!- dijo una niña con camisa deportiva, cabello castaña atado en una cola, con pecas.

-¿Quién eres tú niña? ¿Quién te dejó entrar al patio?- preguntó Lynn aún sorprendida a la misteriosa niña.

-Cómo puedes no reconocerme? ¡Yo soy tú! a los 13 años, Soy Lynn jr!-

-N-No puedes ser yo, q-que clase de broma de mal gusto es esto?- dijo Lynn asustada, tratando de no explotar en furia y asustar a esa niña, sea quien sea.

-Escucha, no tengo tiempo para esto "yo adulto" pero vengo a dejarte un mensaje, debes tener cuidado con Ronnie anne, ella no está siendo honesta contigo, esa loca sólo está esperando a que bajes la guardia para poder hundirte!- advirtió la Lynn Loud de 13 años.

-de qué hablas, no entiendo-

-¡No te estoy hablando en acertijos! ¡No soy Lisa! Te lo estoy diciendo claramente, algo muy malo va a pasar esta misma noche, podría ser tu última asi que escúchame!-

Lynn asintió en respuesta.

-Por favor, cuída a tu Lucy, no dejes que se aleje de ti esta noche, ella es la única queda de tu gran familia, valórala, y ya no te castigues ¿¡quieres!? ya pagaste lo que le hiciste a tú Lincoln , estoy segura de que el querría que continuaras tu vida normal cuando salgas-

-igual que yo- dijo otra voz, Lynn abrió los ojos en shock, no podía creerlo, allí estaba él, como la última vez que lo vio con vida.

-¿L-Lincoln?-

-Oh H-Hola Lynn adulta- saludó el con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tontolón ¡te dije que me esperaras afuera!- dijo la otra Lynn jr molesta.

-Lo siento Lynn, pero me dio curiosidad ver a la otra tú-

-Por favor, déjame abrazarlo, sólo quiero abrazarlo- pidió Lynn jr

Sin esperar a que su otra yo respondiera, Lynn se acercó a darle un fuerte abrazo al peliblanco.

-Lincoln, no sé si este sea otro sueño, pero siempre me alegra poder verte, aunque es raro, esta vez, puedo sentirte, como si en verdad estuvieras aquí-

Lincoln sonrió.

-Lynn , realmente estoy aquí-

-¿Ah?-

-Bien bien- interrumpió la otra Lynn más joven.

-Oye, lo siento chica, pero se nos agotó el tiempo, ya tenemos que irnos, no olvides lo que te dije-

-¿Qué?-

Lynn sintió como su yo más joven picó sus dos ojos con ambos dedos.

-¡AY MALDICIÓN!-

-Vámonos Lincoln!- ordenó Lynn tomando de la mano a su hermano.

Lynn rascó sus ojos, una vez que recuperó su vista ,salió de la casucha en busca de su querido hermano.

\- ¡Lincoln! ¡LINCOLN! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME DEJES OTRA VEZ! ¿ah?-

La ex deportista divisó todo el patio, pero no vio a nadie.

-¿Acaso fue un sueño?- se preguntó para sí misma.

* * *

_En la celda Ronnie anne…_

Ronnie había mandado a Maggie y a Carol que buscaran a Carlota, quien no se había aparecido en todo el día, Ronnie anne se sentó en el sofá en forma aburrida mientras las esperaba.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esa ahora?-

-Yo puedo creer que esta sea yo- dijo una voz infantil.

Ronnie anne rápidamente se volteó hacia el lado izquierdo del sofá, ella saltó del susto al verla.

-¡Por dios niña! ¡que santo susto me diste!- gritó la latina, hasta que un pensamiento la invadió.

-Espera un momento ¿una niña? ¿Qué haces aquí niña? ¿Quién te dejó entrar? ¿no sabes que es peligroso andar en una cárcel sin un mayor?-

La niña que se pareció ante la chica Santiago, tenía una sudadera púrpura, medias rosas largas igual que ella cuando era niña, cabello negro con líneas púrpuras, muy familiar, curiosamente familiar.

-Te me haces conocida ¿Quién quieres?-

-Me llamo Ronalda, tengo 11 años-

-Que pequeño mundo niña, yo también me llamo Ronalda, pero me dicen Ronnie anne-

-A mi también me dicen así ,pero tu eres tonta o qué?-

-¿A quién le dices tonta escuincla? Cuidado, soy una mujer mayor y me tienes que respetar-

-¿Respetarte a ti? no respeto a bravuconas que se aprovechan de los débiles, admito que yo tuve mis tropiezos siendo una matona de la escuela, pero con el tiempo, aprendí a ser más social, más respetuosa, conocí la verdadera amistad y los besos con Lincoln, tú olvidaste todo eso-

-¿Lincoln? ¿Cómo sabes de ….?-

-Yo soy, pero con 11 años- respondió la Ronnie anne más joven.

-Eso no puede ser, no puedes ser yo-

-Que comes que adivinas, pues así es, realmente estoy aquí, para aconsejarte de que no hagas una estupidez-

Al escuchar eso, Ronnie anne rió en respuesta.

-Ha , yo no cometo ninguna estupidez-

-¿Enserio?- respondió su yo más joven.

-¿qué me dices de la venganza que tienes planeada contra Lynn esta noche?-

-¿Cómo supiste que voy a ..-

-Escúchame- interrumpió la Ronnie anne de 11 años.

-Te digo esto por tu bien, desiste de lo que vas a hacer por favor, créeme, habrán consecuencias desagradables, no será nada agradable si te dejas llevar por el odio, por favor, piensa en Carlota-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Carlota en esto?-

-La familia es lo primero ¿no? ella sufrirá por tus errores, sé que tu no quieres eso para ella, son como hermanas, lo sé, para mi , Carlota es como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve-

-O sea que…-

-Ella sufrirá, si sigues con esto-

-No, no puedes decir eso, no es verdad-

-Si no lo fuera, no estaría aquí para avisarte-

-NO! NO ES VERDAD! ¡SOLO ES UNA MALDITA ALUCINACIÓN DE ALGO QUE COMÍ EN MAL ESTADO! ¡EL FIDEO ESTABA RANCIO! ¡LÁRGATE! ¡VETE! ¡LARGO!- gritó Ronnie anne cerrando sus ojos y dándole la espalda a su versión niña.

-Yo te avisé-

Ronnie anne se quedó con los ojos cerrados durante un momento, para cuando volvió a abrirlos, su versión de 11 años ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- se dijo para sí misma.

En el techo de la cárcel…

-Chicos, yo ya terminé de hablar con mi otra yo, no quiere entender, sus deseos de vengarse son más fuertes que su juicio- dijo Ronnie anne.

-Al menos la mía no reaccionó en forma violenta como temí- respondió Lynn.

-Pobre, perdió a su Lincoln- dijo el peliblanco sintiendo pena por esa versión alterna de su hermana, Lynn tocó su hombro en consuelo.

-Ella estará bien Lynn, si tomó en cuenta mi consejo, estará bien, ella y Lucy-

-Yo ya hablé con otra yo- dijo otra voz que terminó que los tres saltaron del susto.

-¿¡Es enserio Lucy!?- exclamó Lynn fastidiada.

-¿Ya terminaron chicos? Es hora de que los regrese a casa- dijo una joven adolescente mayor, cabellera negra larga, falda blanca, camisa celeste.

-si, ya terminamos Robba, puedes llevarnos a nuestra dimensión de vuelta- pidió Lincoln con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién lo diría? Existen otras dimensiones alternas de nosotros- opinó la joven deportista.

-Así es Lynn- respondió Robba.

-y como ya vieron , hay cosas bien chingonas como perturbadoras en cada una de esas realidades, ya vámonos, no quiero meterme en un pedo y que sus padres me regañen-

Con la inmensa alegría de haber recuperado sus poderes, Robba abrió el portal inter dimensional, lista para llevar a Ronnie, Lucy, Lynn y Lincoln a su dimensión correspondiente.

Horas más tarde… 6:00 de la tarde.

Luego de ir a la oficina de Lisa para entregarle el aparato, Jordan caminó por los pasillos hasta que finalmente, la persona que la ayudaría a escapar se dejó ver.

-Scoots ¿dónde está?-

-Por aquí muchacha, por aquí- llamó la reclusa anciana.

Jordan sonrió y corrió hacia la vieja Scoots.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó Scoots.

-Disculpa, tenía que cobrar dinero a alguien que me debía-

-De acuerdo, no perdamos más tiempo, andando, esta noche será nuestra noche-

Jordan y Scoots, apenas se conocieron, habían entablado una genuina amistad, Scoots le contaba sobre algunas interesantes y divertidas historias, mientras que Jordan le contaba algunos recuerdos graciosos de su niñez, como cuando un chico que quería conquistarla le hizo el horno danés desde un casillero, a quien ella después le rompió el brazo con una llave de lucha, Scoots se rió como nunca al escuchar esa divertida anédota.

Jordan le había caído, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba la vieja Scoots, Lynn no mentía sobre que le contó de ella, tanto, que la anciana decidió enseñarle un mapa hacia un escape secreto.

(Flashback)

_En el patio hace unas horas…_

_Scoots enseñándole el mapa a jordan._

_-¿Qué es esto Scoots?- inquirió la ex policía._

_Scoots rió._

_-Esto, muchacha, es nuestro boleto a la libertad-_

_-¿A qué se refiere?-_

_-Verás, hace seis años, cuando esta prisión era violentamente dominada por Lola Loud, se dice que ella mandó a sus más fieles prisioneras a cavar un túnel de escape para ella en la sección de las celdas abandonadas-_

_-¿Qué pasó con ese túnel?-_

_-Jamás fue terminado, las prisioneras que lo estaban cavando fueron descubiertas por las guardias, Lola enfureció y ordenó liquidar a todas esas reclusas que le fallaron, jamás se volvió a saber de ellas, o sus cuerpos-_

_-Wow, bueno, con todo lo que he visto, eso no me sorprende-_

_-Se cree que ese túnel está ahí, pero incompleto, si llegamos a él, solo tendríamos que escavar lo que queda y seríamos libres niña-_

_-No lo sé Scoots, por que…. uno, ese túnel esta en la zona abandonada de la prisión, y ese lugar es un laberinto, dos, suponiendo que en verdad haya un túnel incompleto ¿no se habrían escapado todas de aquí ya?-_

_-Para eso tengo este mapa muchacha, además, no perdemos nada con ir a ver quieres irte ¿no? yo soy ciega y vieja, voy a necesitar ojos y manos jóvenes que me ayuden- La vieja Scoots levantó sus gafas oscuras revelando sus ojos desorbitados, guiñando el ojo._

_-Hmm, tiene razón, no perdemos nada con ir a ver allí, supongo-_

_-Vamos a necesitar algunas herramientas, te diré en donde nos encontraremos para que no sospeche nadie-_

(Fin del Flashback)

Jordan caminaba por aquella zona abandonada de la prisión, celdas oxidadas y viejas, un lugar clausurado de la prisión, era un lugar muy lúgubre, el ambiente se sentía medio pesado, frío, Jordan sólo tenía una linterna para ver el mapa, mientras caminaba junto a la vieja Scoots.

Jordan sintió ciertos escalofríos al ver siluetas oscuras moviéndose a lo lejos, juraría que vio una reclusa, Jordan no era una persona que creía en fantasmas, incluso ha visto en programas como "Argh" , los lugares donde supuestamente aparecen, hospitales, mansiones antíguas, prisiones, sobre todo prisiones, ahora podría tener un pensamiento completamente diferente de eso.

-Rayos, cada vez está más oscura caminar por aquí, puedo entender por qué nadie camina más allá del límite-

-¿Qué dice el mapa muchacha?-

-Bien, el mapa dice está a unos veintes pasos-

-Bien, estamos cerca, hasta ahora vamos bien- dijo la anciana.

Ambas mujeres caminaron los veinte pasos, Jordan se aseguró personalmente de contarlos uno por uno, cuando llegaron a veinte, se detuvieron.

-¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ves el túnel?-

-No, aún no-

Jordan miraba hacia todas partes, pero no había visto ninguna señal del túnel, entonces notó algo en una pared, una enorme grieta.

-¿será posible?- se dijo para sí misma mientras se asomaba a alumbrar aquella gran grieta, parecía una especie de madriguera oscura.

-Tiene que ser este ¡es el túnel!-exclamó la ex policía con alegría.

-Bien hecho muchacha, bien hecho-

-Empezaré a cavar ya-

Jordan preparó su pequeña pala que se había fabricado, entró a aquel túnel y se arrastró hasta llegar al final para escavar lo pocos metros de concreto que las separaban de la libertad.

* * *

En la celda de Ronnie anne.

-Ronnie anne ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- pidió la pelirroja con gafas.

-Justo ahora?- dijo la chica Santiago fastidiada.

-Si- asintió Penélope.

-Mira Ronalda , yo… no puedo hacer esto-

-Hacer qué?-

-Esto que vamos a hacer, yo pensé que solamente era darles una paliza para que no vuelvan a molestar, pero esto…-

Ronnie anne le dio una penetrante mirada de desconcierto y decepción.

-Te acobardaste-

-No Ronnie, para nada, es sólo que… en el patio, las chicas siempre me hablan bien, son amables conmigo, hay muchas chicas que me caen bien, muchas amigas, bueno, solo con Haiku tengo algún desacuerdo, ese no es el punto, pero… tú me entiendes-

Ronnie anne suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Penélope, Las verdaderas amigas están aquí adentro, nosotras somos tu familia, YO soy tu familia.

Penélope asintió en respuesta.

-Lo sé Ronalda, y por eso te digo que yo siempre te voy a ser leal ¿comprendes? De mi boca no saldrá una palabra-

-Más te vale Penélope, puedes irte a ver el juego con las demás reclusas-

-Gracias Ronnie anne…-

-Pero primero, tus pantalones-

Penélope se sorprendió.

-¿Qué?-

-Sácate los pantalones, se nota que no eres digna de ellos, no me hagas repetirlo, sácatelos—

Penélope asintió y se agachó para poder sacarse sus pantalones y entregándoselos a Ronnie anne, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior blanca con manchas rojas.

-Gracias, ahora vete Penélope-

Penélope se retiró, mientras Maggie se acercó a Ronnie.

-Entonces ¿Penelope también abandona esto?- preguntó la emo.

-¿también?-

-No veo a Carlota por aquí-

Ronnie anne fastidiada saca su teléfono de su bolsillo, y empieza a marcar el número de su prima Carlota.

"Hola soy Carlota, por el momento estoy ocupada, asi que sólo que déjame un mensaje en el correo de voz después del bip"

*bip*

-Óyeme estúpida ¿dónde diantres estas? Aquí estamos todas trabajando y preparando todo para fumigar a esas desgraciadas y tú no estás aquí, Siempre que tengo algo importante tú no estás aquí, maldita sea Carlota, quiero verte aquí AHORA-

En la zona abandonada de la prisión…

Jordan finalmente terminó de cavar y rasgar lo poco que faltaba del túnel, Scoots sonrió al darse cuenta, no necesitaba la vista para saber que ellas ya eran libres.

-¡Por fin ¡ ¡Somos libres! ¡Hasta nunca correccional de porquería!- exclamaba Scoots con alegría.

-Hay barrotes!- gritó Jordan, no podía creerlo, el túnel secreto del que tanto se había hablado, el único boleto a la libertad, esa esperanza de libertad quedó rota en mil pedazos.

-¿Cuáles barrotes?-

-¡Hay barrotes, maldita sea! ¡hay dos malditos barrotes!-

-¿Cuáles barrotes Tonta?¿Cuáles barrotes?- dijo la vieja Scoots quien intentó salir pero los barrotes se lo impidieron.

-Oh, maldición ¡Maldición! ¿esto en serio?- exclamó la octagenaria con molestia.

-Nos tomará una semana cortar estos barrotes, muchacha-

-No no no- decía Jordan mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No puedo quedarme ese tiempo-

-Pero maldita sea ¡maldita sea!- seguía repitiendo una irritada vieja Scoots, Jordan quería matarse internamente en este momento ¿acaso ella nunca saldría de esta cárcel?

Unos ruidos se escucharon llamando su atención, Jordan rápidamente tocó la pierna de la vieja Scoots.

-Shhh shh shh… baje la voz Scoots, creo que escucho a alguien acercarse-

La vieja Scoots guardó completo silencio, temiendo que pudieran ser alguna de las guardias, Jordan salió de la entrada del túnel con cautela.

-¿Lynn? ¿Lynn eres tú?-

Jordan siguió caminando unos pasos, y se encontró a la persona menos pensada, ella se encontraba recostada en la pared pateando algunas piedras que tenía cerca.

-¿Carlota? ¿qué haces aquí?-

Carlota la miró con una expresión apagada, la cual expresaba decepción, desánimo y rabia, sobretodo rabia.

-¿Yo? Yo no hago nada Carly , solo esperándote, para poder escapar contigo-

Jordan no respondió ninguna palabra.

-¿O qué? ¿pensabas irte sola? Pero lo comprendo….-

-¿Comprender qué?-

-Debe estar esperándote la brigada allí afuera ¿no?-

La vieja Scoots aparece junto a Jordan.

-¿Qué pasa aquí muchacha?- preguntó la anciana.

-Scoots querida- saludó Carlota.

-Lo que ocurre aquí es que esta reclusa, esta supuesta "marginada de la sociedad" no es quien dice que es, es una rata, una rata roñosa e inmunda, una que tiene la marca de la gorra y la cachiporra, ella es de los azules…-

Jordan tragó saliva , empezó a sudar nerviosamente, se preguntaba cómo Carlota se dio cuenta, sus temores se confirmaron cuando la latina Casagrande dijo esas tres temidas palabras.

-Ella es policía…. Carly es una maldita policía- finalizó Carlota , la chica Casagrande reveló la pistola que tenía escondida y la apuntó hacia Jordan.

"Oh no…"pensó Jordan para sí misma.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Ohoho, por fin estreno este capítulo, no pensé que sería tan largo, en fin, espero haberlos sorprendido con esto.**

**Como ya vieron Robba regresó, esas versiones alternos de los personajes que se trajo con ella, son las versiones CANÓNICAS , ese Lincoln, esa Lynn, esa Lucy, esa Ronnie anne son de la serie original, y Robba los mandó con la intención de intentar cambiar el futuro.**

**Jordan está en problemas ¿podrá salir de esta? El próxima capítulo, es el final de este historia, el cual llegará el dia sábado.**

**No se lo pierdan, eltioRob95 cambio. : )**


	20. Chapter 20 , FINAL

**Bien, finalmente está aquí amigos, el capítulo final de este fanfic.**

**Tengo que poner una advertencia, este capítulo será algo fuerte ya que algunos personajes aquí morirán y será de forma horrible, es la primera vez que escribo un final, pero es la dura realidad que quiero reflejar.**

**Leerlo bajo su propio riesgo**

**Agradecimientos enormes a aquellos que pusieron favoritos y seguidos a este AU.**

**Agradecimientos a Charly888, J0nas Nagera, Regamers10, spiral43r, Dark mask, y underroyal por ser el primer review , a Cartman6x61 (quien siempre me da seguidos o favoritos, eres el mejor, tienes que hacer más historias de las viudas, one-shots al menos)**

**Al querido Sam the stormbringer, colega ya pronto me pasaré por tus historias nuevas, el fanfic de Luaggie estuvo, sinceramente prefiero más a Luan con Maggie que con Benny.**

**Agradecimientos enormes también a Rcurrent, ya que sus historias Rechazadas y Hermandad fueron buenas inspiraciones para crear este AU.**

**Disfruten del capítulo. (esta vez con más de 5000 palabras)**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**Fuego. (Final)**

**_En el patio…_**

Polly junto Tabby traían la caja de bebidas que Ronnie anne les había obsequiado, colocada sobre dos cajas, La vieja televisión pequeña fue encendida, a pesar de que era una carcacha, todavía se veía ver bien el juego en esa televisión.

-Vaya vaya, el abuelo aún tiene mucho que dar- bromeó Risas.

-jajaja ¿entienden?-

-Bueno, quien beberá las bebidas primero?-preguntó Polly.

Todas desviaron la mirada inseguras, Lynn bufó y rodó los ojos en respuesta.

-Qué hice para estar rodeada de miedosas- Lynn abrió la botella y se bebió toda la cerveza entera, luego de esperar unos cinco minutos de que no sucediera absolutamente nada, Lynn eructó.

-¿Lo ven? No están envenenadas, por favor, si Ronnie anne quiere que haya paz aquí, es por que lo hay, eso si , no vamos a bajar la guardia , pero hoy vamos a relajarnos ¿quieren?-

-Bien, bien, de acuerdo- dijeron todas quienes tomaron sillas, cajas y rodearon el televisor para poder ver el partido de baseball.

Haiku era la única que miraba el partido de Baseball sin mucho interés, Lucy se acercó a ella.

-¿Quieres cerveza?- preguntó la ex gótica.

Haiku miró a su amiga con una ceja arqueada.

-Creí que no bebías-

-Esta noche es una ocasión especial ¿puedo contarte algo extraño?-

-Nada es extraño para mi- aclaró Haiku.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea-

-Bueno, realmente fue algo extraño pero….yo.. . yo vi-

-¿A una niña de 12 años de edad que estaba vestida de gótica y se parecía mucho a ti de joven?- resumió Haiku dejando a Lucy boquiabierta.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Lucy.

-Te vi hablando con ella-

-No te sentí-

-Puedo ser muy sigilosa y silenciosa si me lo propongo-

-Bueno, te lo explico, esta niña decía ser yo, como si viniera del pasado pero vino a advertirme sobre el siniestro y misterioso futuro-

-Perverso- dijo Haiku.

-Lo sé, me dijo ella que debía tener cuidado si quería sobrevivir esta noche, que dentro de poco pasaría un desenlace realmente trágico- Lucy miraba con desconfianza las ventanas con barrotes del gran muro que rodeaba el patio.

-Hoy estuve revisando mis naipes para ver el futuro- explicó Haiku

-y siempre me salía esta carta-

La gótica en paños menores negros le mostró a Lucy la carta, la ex gótica por primera vez sintió escalofrío.

-La carta del fuego, eso no es nada bueno-

Haiku asintió.

-A la primera señal, hay que intentar huir de aquí, temo de esta noche no pasaremos-

* * *

_**En la celdas abandonadas ….**_

Jordan sintió temor por primera vez en su vida, jamás creyó que una prisionera descubriría su verdadera identidad, y menos si esa reclusa se trataba de Carlota Casagrande.

-C-Carlota por favor baja esa pistola, no hagas una locura-

-Lisa me lo dijo todo- mintió Carlota, quien se escuchaba furiosa.

\- cuando estabas herida me dijiste que te llamabas Jordan, cómo no lo sospeché ¡Eres una maldita policía!-

-Escúchame Carlota, si yo fuera una policía ¿por qué haría un túnel para escaparme? ¿Eh? Explícame-

Jamás se esperó que la reacción de la latina.

-¡CALLÁTE DESGRACIADA! ¡CÁLLATE!- gritó Carlota quien se acercó a Jordan, apretó su cuello y la puso contra la pared, Jordan sentía la presión del arma contra su frente.

-muévete solo un poco ¡Y TE VUELO LOS CESOS!- amenazó Carlota.

-¿Pero estás segura de lo que dices linda?- preguntó la vieja Scoots.

-Claro que si vieja Scoots- respondió Carlota sin apartar la vista de Jordan.

-Cuando ella llegó aquí, Todas decían que ella era extraña, pero yo las ignoré, pensé que eras mi alma gemela y me traicionaste!-

-Carlota, cálmate por favor– pidió Jordan.

-¡YO TE LO DÍ TODO DESGRACIADA! ¡TE HICE MI MEJOR AMIGA!-

-¡Con que tú me delataste con la fuga, por eso había barrotes en el túnel!- acusó la vieja Scoots quien buscaba a Jordan con la mano para poder apuñarla con su daga.

-¡esos barrotes estaban hace cien años vieja loca! Oiga! ¡OIGA! NO! –

Scoots se abalanza contra ella, Carlota rodó los ojos, disparó su arma contra la vieja Scoots ,en la espalda, matándola al instante, cayendo muerta al suelo ,Jordan se sorprende y mira en shock a Carlota, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? ella tenía sus años, se iba a morir de todas maneras-

Carlota volvió a apuntarla con el arma.

-Ahora dime quien te envió, zorra de la ley-

-No me envió nadie, escúchame Carlota, soy una reclusa como tú , solo dame una oportunidad de explicarte todo-

-Te escucho…habla-

-Bien, Lisa me obligó a todo esto ¿entiendes? ella sabe que tu prima tiene el dinero que le entregó la jueza Mccann , Lisa quiso obligarme a robarle a Ronnie anne para ella, y si no lo hacía, ella le diría a toda la cárcel que yo soy policía-

-¿y no lo eres?-

-No, no lo soy-

-Entonces tu nombre si es Carly-

-… así es-

-Entonces Lisa me engañó-

-Si, ella te engañó-

-Que bueno, por que no fue Lisa que me lo dijo, La japonesa fue quien me lo dijo!-

Carlota volvió a acorralar a Jordan contra la pared, acercando el arma.

-Ella me dijo que tú le apuntaste con el arma en la cabeza, ella dijo que tú la metiste en prisión ¿¡eso es verdad!? ¡Responde!-

-No sé quien es esa reclusa, por qué le haces caso a una japonesa loca!-

-Al suelo-

-¿qué?-

-¡AL SUELO MALDITA SEA!- Carlota jaló del cabello del cabello a Jordan arrojándola al suelo.

-Ahora sabes como se siente, policía-

-Por favor ¿enserio me vas a matar por una maldita japonesa?-

Jordan sintió como Carlota descansó sus piernas sobre ella, para que así no pudiera levantarse.

-¿¡ACASO TENGO QUE VIOLARTE PARA QUE ME PRESTES ATENCIÓN!?- gritó Carlota , su maquillaje estaba corrido por su rostro, por su tono de voz, Jordan podía intuir lo dolida que se encontraba la chica Casagrande.

-¡RESPÓNDEME!-

-Por favor, cálmate Carlota-

* * *

**_Mientras tanto con Sue…_**

Lisa se comunicó con Sue a través del radio.

_"Sue ¿me copias?"_

-Claro Lisa-

_"fíjate si en el pabellón de Santiago no quedó nadie, lo necesito despejado"_

Sue se asomó en la celda acomodada de la latina, no se encontraba ni una sola alma.

-No hay nadie, todas están en la cafetería viendo el juego-

_"Perfecto"_

Sue fue a la zona de duchas para inspeccionar, la jefa de seguridad nunca se esperó lo que encontraría, una guardia con una máscara de pasamontaña puesta.

-¿¡Que rayos significa esto!?-

Otra guardia enmascarada aparece detrás de Sue y la golpea con la culata de su arma en la cabeza, Sue cae inconsciente por completo, las dos guardias la arrastraron y la esposaron a una de las cañerías de las duchas.

Las tres guardias que atacaron a su propia jefa trabajaban para Ronnie anne, se quitaron sus mascaras que protegían su identidad.

-Espero que no esté muerta-

-cállate, ahora ve al cuarto de cámaras y apágalas todas, y tú ve a abrir la puerta del patio para que Ronnie pueda entrar-

-De acuerdo-

En el patio…

El partido estaba dando inicio, la parte en la que ambos equipos rivales se pararon firmes para escuchar el himno nacional, Lynn , sus amigas y las demás prisioneras del patio, no fueron la excepción, todas se ellas se pusieron de pie para recibir el himno nacional norteamericano.

_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_

*Mientras cantaban el himno, Ronnie anne, Maggie y otras diez prisioneras que estaban de su bando, entraron al patio sigilosamente con la cabeza agachada, todas ellas con trapos cubriendo la parte inferior de sus rostros, gracias a las tres guardias que traicionaron a Sue*

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight_

_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_

_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air_

_Gave proof thru the night that our flag was still there_

*Ronnie anne les hace una seña con los dedos a sus subordinadas para que estas se dividan entre las casuchas, cada una de las reclusas cómplices llevaban un galón de gasolina*

_Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

*Lynn sonreía mientras se secaba una lágrima por su nación y el equipo al que alguna vez ella perteneció*

_On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep_

_Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes_

*Las secuaces de Ronnie anne comenzaban a esparcir gasolina silenciosamente. La latina sonreía de forma maliciosa al ver como las prisioneras del patio no tenían idea de lo que se les vendría*

_What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep_

_As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?_

_Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam_

_In full glory reflected now shines in the stream…._

El luego de que el resto del himno acabara, Polly, Lynn, Tabby, Risas y Cookie, Lucy, Haiku todas las reclusas aplaudieron antes de volver a sentarse para ver el inicio del juego.

Por primera vez, Lynn se sintió con deseos de que su equipo local obtuviera la victoria.

-Vamos ardillas, yo sé que ustedes pueden-

Con carlota y Jordan…

Jordan se sentía completamente acorralada, la sensación de que ella no pasaría de esta noche, el pensamiento de que ella jamás vería la luz del sol estaban presente, tenía que encontrar un modo de salir, aunque en el fondo ella apreciaba a Carlota, no la amaba de esa forma en que la latina quería, luego se le ocurrió una idea, tenía una ventaja, Carlota sentía algo por ella, podría usar eso a su favor.

-Carlota…

-¿Qué rayos quieres Jordan? si es que ese es tu nombre- dijo ella en tono hostil.

-Por favor, déjame mirarte a los ojos-

-¿Qué?-

-que me dejes mirarte a los ojos-

Carlota lo pensó por un segundo, pero finalmente cedió, lentamente se apartó de Jordan para que ella pudiera voltearse y mirarla.

-Escúchame , yo soy tu amiga, incluso me gustaría ser algo más , quieres eso ¿no? pero tengo muchos pendientes allá fuera, por eso quería irme, no quería decírtelo para no lastimarte, por que tú me importas-

Carlota la miró sorprendida.

-¿Y-Yo te importo?-

Jordan asintió con una sonrisa.

-No tienes idea de cuanto, yo te quiero mucho Carlota, tú eres la única que se acercó a ofrecerme amistad , eres la única quien me defendió, sin ti , yo hubiera muerto-

-N-No sé que decir-

-Yo sí, escúchame , podemos escaparnos tú y yo, solo tenemos que cortar esos malditos barrotes del túnel y listo, se acabó, claro que me gustas mucho, muchos chicos y chicas matarían por ti, yo lo haría.

Los ojos de Carlota se cristalizaron.

-¿De verdad?

-Si… de verdad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, con el fin de volver a ganarse su confianza, Jordan besó a Carlota en los labios, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, incluso metió su lengua dentro, era curioso, el beso ya no se sentía tan incómodo como la vez que ella la besó en las duchas, si tenía que tener sexo lésbico con ella en ese mismo lugar en frente del cuerpo sin vida de Scoots , lo haría con tal de salvarse, Carlota la apartó.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó Jordan.

-¿No te gustó mi beso?-

-Tú no me quieres-

-Claro que sí-

-no , TU QUIERES MÁS A ESE FRANCISCO!-

Carlota la acorraló contra la pared nuevamente, sin dejar de apuntar el arma contra ella, Jordan se sonrojo con la sola mención de Francisco.

-No Carlota ¿como crees que voy a estar con ese idiota? los hombres son cerdos, me dan asco- mintió.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de como se miran? Ese perro en celo vestido de oveja solo se foja en ti por que Lynn lo rechazó, El sabe quien eres ¿no es así?-

-Claro que no , para nada-

-Sí, claro, ahora te mostraré lo que tengo para ti- dijo Carlota mostrándole el celular a Jordan, la ex policía se sorprendió al ver una foto de francisco con sus hijos.

-Dónde… ¿de dónde sacaste esto?-

-Hehehe- rió Carlota con maldad.

-Tengo gente trabajando allá afuera ¿o creíste que yo y mi prima solo éramos poderosas aquí adentro? Tengo una amiga trabajando afuera, las reclusas la apodan "La asalta cunas" , una ex maestra, quien estaba prisionera por violar estudiantes, en este momento está comiendo una hamburguesa con esos niños-

Jordan sintió un escalofrío en su columna, ahora sus hijos estaban en peligro.

-Asi que… si no me dices quien eres en realidad, cuando tus hijos se descuiden, Boom, entra mi amiga en acción-

-¡MALDITA PERRA!- gritó Jordan furiosa, quien con un movimiento rápido le arrebató el arma y le pegó un cabezazo en la frente, Carlota terminó inconsciente y cayó sobre el cuerpo de la vieja Scoots.

Jordan rápidamente tomó el teléfono móvil de Carlota y marcó al número de Francisco, para suerte de ella, el responde.

"¿Hola?"

-Francisco ¿los niños están comiendo hamburguesas con alguien ahÍ?-

"¿Qué dices Jordan?"

-Me descubrieron, perdón Francisco, sabía que no quedarme más tiempo aquí-

"No te escucho bien Jordan ¿hay mucha estática en donde estás?"

Mientras jordan hablaba con Francisco, Carlota estaba recuperando la conciencia a sus espaldas.

-Mis hijos ya no están seguros, tienes que llamar a la policía, llámala, y no hables con nadie-

Carlota saca un cuchillo, aprovechando que Jordan estaba de espaldas, Carlota golpeó a jordan en la nuca con el mango inferior del cuchilla, Jordan cae de cara al suelo completamente inconsciente.

-Regla uno, cuando peleas con una reclusa, jamás le muestres la espalda- dijo la latina antes de levantar a la ex policía y cargarla sobre sus hombros.

-Tuve muchas buenas amigas en esta prisión, pero tú, tu eras especial para mi, ahora jódete con lo que te va a suceder-

* * *

**_En el patio…_**

Las chicas estaban celebrando y apladiendo, El equipo de las ardillas de Royal woods estaba ganando puntos contra los Tiburones de Huntington Oaks.

-¡Si, que bien! ¡están ganando!- exclamó Lynn.

-Wooho, asi se hace ardillas- decía Polly con alegría.

-Así es como deberían jugar siempre- opinó Tabby.

Todas las reclusas empezaron festejar las carreras que se anotaba el equipo.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos ardillas de Royal Woods! ¡vamos!- exclamaba Cookie mientras saltaba de alegría hacia las casuchas, alejándose de las demás.

-¡Vamos Royal Woods! ¡Vamos Royal….-

Su festejo fue interrumpido cuando sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, Cookie tragó saliva al verla, la reconoció al instante, a pesar de que tenía la cara cubierta con una tela, señal de motín en las cárceles.

-¿R-Ronnie anne?-

-Me caias bien Cookie-

Cookie sintió como su garganta era lentamente cortada por el frio metal del cuchillo de Ronnie anne, cerrando sus ojos para siempre, la castaña de baja estatura, la más querida de todo el patio había muerto a manos de la latina, a Ronnie anne le dolió haber tenido que matarla, pero así eran las cosas en la cárcel, era ella o Cookie, miraba el cuerpo con pena, la latina dirigió su mirada a Maggie.

-Maggie, cocínala, que no sufra-

-Si Ronnie anne-

Maggie comenzó a derramar gasolina sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Cookie, con una sonrisa sádica, al igual que el resto de las reclusas que obedecían a Ronnie anne derramaban el líquido inflamable por todo el suelo del patio y en las casuchas, mientras las demás miraban el juego en TV, sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas.

Maggie encendió un fósforo, mientras Ronnie anne y las demás reclusas reian.

-Ardan en el infierno, Zorras-

Maggie lanzó el fósforo al cádaver de Cookie, esta se encendió instantáneamente, le dio una patada y el cuerpo en llamas se fue rodando a las casuchas que tenían la gasolina esparcida, estas se encendieron en segundos, el fuego inició su destructiva labor.

Mientras Tabby, Polly, risas y las demás disfrutaban del juego por Tv, Lynn comenzaba a oler las llamas, algo definitivamente andaba mal.

-Oigan chicas ¿no huele…-

-Shh Lynn parece que van a anotar- dijo Polly entusiasmada.

\- Estoy oliendo algo a quemado ¿¡Que no huelen que algo se está quemando!?-

Lynn dirigió su mirada a las ventanas enrejadas del muro, pudo ver a la rubia Carol Pingrey con una enorme sonrisa maligna, con una botella la cual tenía una tela encendida en la punta, ella arrojó la botella desde la ventana hacia las casuchas, una enorme llamarada apareció sorprendiendo a las habitantes del patio, Lynn abrió los ojos en shock, desde las otras ventanas alrededor lanzaban más botellas encendidas avivando el fuego.

-demonios… ¡ESTÁN PRENDIENDO FUEGO EL PATIO! ¡ESTÁN PRENDIENDO FUEGO EL PATIO CHICAS!-

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Polly.

-Ya comenzó- se dijo Haiku para sí misma.

Rápidamente, Lynn y todas las demás reclusas, comenzaron a quitarse su camisa y trataban de apagar las vivas llamas, sacudiendo sus camisas sobre las casuchas en llamas, se podía escuchar a una de las reclusas gritando.

-¡HAY FUEGO! ¡HAY FUEGO! ¡HAY FUEGOOOO!-

Ya era demasiado tarde para sofocar las llamas, el fuego se estaba rápidamente por el patio.

-¡Olvidenlo! ¡Ya no se puede apagar! ¡Salgan todas de aquí!- ordenó Tabby, cuando la chica Punk rockera iba a correr hacia la salida del patio, Una Casucha incendiada cayó sobre ella.

-NO TABBY!- gritó Lynn con horror como Tabby era quemada viva.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH ME ESTOY QUEMANDOOO, AYÚDENME, NOO QUIERO MORIR ASI!- lloró Tabby mientras era consumida por las llamas, Lynn intentó ir a ayudarla, pero Polly y Risas la detuvieron.

-TABBY NO, SUÉLTENME!- gritó Lynn.

-No Lynn ¡ya no podemos hacer nada por ella!- dijo Polly con lágrimas y mucha ira en sus ojos.

-¡Esa perra de Ronnie anne está muerta!- juró la ex patinadora con rabia.

Todas las prisioneras trataban de salvar sus vidas corriendo hacia la entrada del patio, pero Ronnie anne tampoco no se las dejaría tan fácil, Ella y Maggie estaban en la entrada impidiéndoles el escape, La chica emo y la chica Latina sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar a cualquiera de las prisioneras que se acercaran a la única puerta de acceso al patio.

-Si no las mata el fuego….-

-Las acabamos nosotras- finalizó Maggie.

Risas, Lynn y Polly, se escondieron detrás de una casucha que el fuego aún no había tocado, Ellas vieron que Ronnie anne y Maggie estaban custodiando la única salida, si ellas se acercaban morírían, pero si se quedaban ahí, el fuego las consumiría.

-Maldita sea, cómo vamos a salir de aquí sin que Ronnie anne y Maggie nos vean- preguntó Risas preocupada.

-¿Perdón? Yo no me voy de aquí hasta encontrar a Lucy- respondió Lynn.

-No veo a Cookie, ni a Haiku, Carly y Scoots tuvieron suerte en escaparse, si es que lo lograron-

-Por favor , ayúdenme a encontrar a Lucy , chicas- imploró Lynn.

-Claro que te ayudaremos, no vamos a dejarte sola chica- dijo Polly sonriendo con optimismo.

-¿Verdad Risas?-

-Ehmm…si …. Jamás- respondió Risas dudosa.

Polly se asomó lentamente.

-Bien, creo que está despejado, podemos salir vam…-

*Disparo*

-¡RISAS!- gritó Lynn al ver a la chica ex payaso caer al suelo con un balazo en la frente.

-10 puntos para mi- dijo Carol sonriendo con maldad.

-Ay no! ¡Abajo abajo!- gritó Polly a Lynn, ambas amigas tuvieron que correr a otra casucha, Carol Pingrey estaba disparando desde la ventana con barrotes, a pesar del humo y el fuego, la rubia aún podía verlas.

-Maldición, jamás vamos a salir vivas si la maldita de Pingrey está disparándonos- dijo Polly mientras daba un golpe al suelo.

Lynn se quedó pensativa un momento.

-Se ocurre una idea- Lynn tomó una enorme piedra y se la entregó a Polly, la ex patinadora frunció el ceño confundida.

-y esto nos servirá como….?-

Lynn sonrió de forma astuta.

-Tú escúchame y sígueme al pie de la letra, Polly-

* * *

**_Dentro de la cárcel…_**

Adentro de la prisión , las cosas tampoco estaban en orden, el humo del fuego llegó a la cafetería a donde las prisioneras estaban viendo el juego, todas ellas entraron en pánico, Lisa salió de su oficina, su oportunidad había llegado.

Lisa se encontró con la primera guardia que había, La ex científica la apuntó con el dedo índice.

-Tú!-

-¿yo señora directora?-

-acompáñame a la celda de Ronnie-

-¿Pero que hay de sus hermanas?-

-Temo que ya es demasiado tarde para ellas- dijo la genio sin rodeos.

-Andando-

Lisa y la guardia llegaron a la gran celda acomodada de Ronnie y su pandilla, Lisa sacó su pequeño cubo tecnológico de su bolsilla, llamando la atención de la joven guardia.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-No preguntes-

Lisa activó el pequeño aparato y un mapa holográfico salió de él.

-A ver , ver , por aquí!- Lisa corrió hacia debajo del fregadero, había unas cortinas que ella movió, en efecto, ahí se encontraba, estaba una enorme maleta, Lisa la abrió y sonrió ampliamente por el contenido, los millones de dólares del rescate que Ronnie anne había conseguido del secuestro de Chandler.

La ex científica cerró la maleta y caminó con prisa.

-Listo, vámonos, vámonos muchacha! Hay una alta probabilidad de que el incendio se le vaya de control a la idiota y destruya la prisión entera-

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo la guardia alarmada.

* * *

_**En el patio…**_

El fuego cada vez estaba ganando más terreno en el patio, con cada casucha que era consumida , las llamas se hacían más grandes, si ellas seguían por más tiempo en el patio morirían quemadas, eso era seguro.

-Vamos Loud, déjate ver- decía Carol mientras ponía vista de halcón sobre el patio.

-Sal Loud, si no te mato yo, el incendio lo hará- Carol entrecerró los ojos, hasta que de repente, Lynn apareció , extendiendo las manos.

-¡Oye P*ta! ¡Por aquí!- gritaba Lynn con las manos en alto.

-¡Por aquí!-

Carol cerró uno de sus ojos para poder apuntar.

-Ya te tengo-

El último segundo antes de que la rubia pudiera jalar del gatillo, Polly pain apareció delante de Lynn ,con una concentración absoluta y toda su fuerza concentrada, Polly lanzó la enorme piedra que Lynn le dio directo hacia la ventana de barrotes. dando al blanco en el ojo de Carol de forma certera.

-AAAAAHHHHHHH MI MALDITO OJO!- gritó la rubia mientras llevaba su mano a la zona de impacto, herida, Carol se alejó de la ventana y salió corriendo hacia dentro de la prisión.

-¡Excelente Polly! Lo hiciste muy bien, pudiste vengar a Risas-

Lynn le dio un puñetazo leve en el hombro a su amiga en señal de felicitación, Polly le dedicó una sonrisa cálida mientras se sobaba el hombro.

Sin embargo, su momento de victoria sobre Carol Pingrey no duró demasiado, Lynn y Polly no supieron en qué momento las llamas cobraron más fuerza y las rodearon, ambas tragaron saliva, ahora ellas ya no tenían donde escapar.

-No puede ser, ya es tarde, vamos a morir en este incendio Lynn-

-Al menos por fin podré volver a ver a mi hermano-

-No será esta noche-

-¿¡Qué!?- Lynn sintió como Polly la cargó con sus dos brazos.

-¿¡Polly qué haces!?-

Lynn fue lanzada hacia el otro de las llamas, la Loud ex atleta impactó contra una pila de cajas de madera, ella rápidamente se puso de pie.

-¡POLLY!-

-Yo jamás te traicionaría como lo hizo Margo, Lynn-

-¿Qué?-

\- yo si soy una amiga de verdad, me sacrifico por que tú de verdad lo vales, busca a Lucy , sálvate tonta, mata a Ronnie y las demás por mi-

Lynn empezaba a lagrimear con impotencia, al ver como su mejor amiga de casi toda su vida le dedicaba una última sonrisa antes de ser cubierta por el fuego, Lynn tuvo cerrar sus ojos con fuerzas y cubrir sus oídos para no escuchar como Polly gritaba mientras era consumida viva por las llamas.

* * *

Al otro lado del patio incendiado…

En medio de las casuchas incendiadas, Carlota con el rostro cubierto llevaba a Jordan inconsciente sobre su espalda, su plan era dejarla en medio del patio y que las llamas hicieran su trabajo, así Ronnie anne nunca se enteraría de que ella permitió que hubiera una infiltrada entre sus filas.

-Bien, todo está bien, la dejaré aquí, que se queme, aquí no pasó nada, nadie la va a extrañar, Listo-

Carlota dejó el cuerpo de Jordan en el suelo, en una zona completamente rodeada por el fuego.

-Me gustabas para novia, en fin-

Carlota se retiró dejando el cuerpo de Jordan a su suerte, esperaba que el fuego la consumiera pronto.

Mientras tanto Lynn se encontraba acorralada, aterrorizada, contemplaba como las casuchas la consumían las llamas, todas sus amigas estaban muertas por el incendio, Ronnie anne había cumplido su amenaza.

Pero eso ya no le importaba, ella solo quería saber en donde estaba su hermana menor.

-¿Lucy? ¡Lucy! ¡Dónde estás!-

Vio que la puerta estaba libre, Lynn corrió hacia la salida del patio, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a cierta latina en la puerta, esperándola, con una mirada determinada, Ronnie anne con una tela atada alrededor de su rostro, se puso en posición de pelea.

-Al fin estamos cara a cara Loud, solas tú y yo , y nadie más, me aseguré bien de que tus amigas no interfirieran –

-No importa, las voy a vengar Santiago, tú vas a pagar dolorosamente por sus muertes-

-No te preocupes, las volverás a ver, EN EL INFIERNO!-

Ronnie anne corrió a atacar a Lynn, Lynn adoptó posición de combate, La castaña esquivó el primer puño, la pelea entres ambas peso pesadas de la cárcel había empezado.

Lynn le pegó una cabezazo en la cara a Ronnie anne, Ronnie se cubrió el rostro un segundo, pero le encestó una patada frontal en el pecho a Lynn , tirándola al suelo.

Lynn rápidamente se puso de pie , y siguió lanzándole unos cuantos puñetazos, provocando que Ronnie anne cayera al suelo, Lynn le encestó unas patadas provocando que la latina gritara de dolor.

Ronnie le lanzó una patada al rostro de Lynn provocando que ella se alejara , la chica Santiago aprovechó esos segundos, Lynn iba a atacar nuevamente, pero se sorprendió al ver que Ronnie anne sacó un arma apuntándola a ella.

-Dile a Lincoln de mi parte que aún sigo pensando en él-

Ronnie disparó dos balazos al pecho de Lynn matándola al instante, la latina suspiró, finalmente se acabó, finalmente había acabado con la Loud que más detestaba, aunque no sabía si Lucy también había muerto en la explosión.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la cárcel, los bomberos rápidamente habían llegado para apagar las llamas y rescatar a las reclusas, guardias o cualquier persona que se encontraba en peligro, con sus cascos y mascarillas para el fuego, entraron por el pasillo el cual se encontraba cubierto de humo.

La prensa tampoco tardó en llegar, muchos periodistas y camarógrafos empezaron a cubrir la reciente noticia del siniestro en la correccional de mujeres de Royal Woods.

_-Aquí Katherine Mulligan trasmitiendo en vivo y en directo para Royal Woods noticias locales, estoy aqui en la entrada de la cárcel femenina de Royal Woods, black flower, un enorme incendio se había formado en el patio de la prisión, lo que no se sabe es si fue accidental o intencionado, los familiares de las prisioneras están aquí afuera rogando que no les haya pasado nada grave a sus hijas, hermanas, o madres , toda mujer marginada, quienes están adentro cumpliendo su condena, no ha habido un suceso tan trágico en esta cárcel, desde el sangriento "motín de las tiaras" ocurrido hace solamente cuatro años –_

Maggie y Ronnie estaban a punto de retirarse hasta que…

-Mira , todavía hay una de esas malditas con vida-

-¿Qué? – dijo Ronnie anne volteando sorprendida, una chica a quien no podía distinguir por el humo se acercaba hacia la puerta del patio con el rostro cubierto.

-Debe ser Lucy, dispara!-

Ronnie anne y Maggie inmediatamente sacan sus armas y empiezan a disparar, la chica recibió dos balazos, soltando unos quejidos, Maggie reconoció la voz y comenzó a agitar el hombro de su jefa con preocupación.

-No Ronalda, Alto, ALTO! ¡es Carlota! ¡ ES CARLOTA!-

-¿¡Carlota!? –

Ronnie anne rápidamente bajó el arma y corrió hacia Carlota, le quitó el trapo del rostro para verificar, Maggie tenía razón, si era ella.

-¡CARLOTA NOOOO!-

Se sintió horrible, como la persona más repudiable en toda la tierra, había dañado a su propia sangre, alguien de su propia familia, a su querida prima, quien siempre estuvo con ella, apoyándola, en las buenas y en la malas mayormente, sea en el camino que sea, llorando , comenzó a abrazar a Carlota con todas sus fuerzas.

*sollozos*

-¡QUÉ HACIAS AHÍ IDIOTA! ¡QUÉ HACIAS AHÍ!-

Los bomberos no tardaron en aparecer y llevarse a la chica Casagrande para el camión de la ambulancia que esperaba afuera de la cárcel, dejando a Ronnie anne de rodillas en el suelo, rogando.

-SALVENLA! SÁLVENLA POR FAVOR!-

Maggie siendo la única que estaba cerca, junto con Carol quien llegó corriendo, ambas se arrodillaron y la abrazaron con el fin de poder consolarla, Ronnie anne seguía llorando y lamentándose como si no hubiera mañana.

En las afueras de la cárcel, con la policía colocando cintas alrededor de la entrada impidiendo el paso de los civiles y personas curiosas, Carlota fue puesta en la camilla de la ambulancia.

Carlota sonrió débilmente a pesar de los balazos.

-Hahaha logré salvarme ¿no?-

El bombero se sacó su casco y su mascarilla revelando su rostro, Carlota la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, en shock, como si se tratara de un fantasma.

-¿Jordan?-

-Nadie amenaza a mis hijos-

Aprovechando que Carlota estaba vulnerable por los balazos ,con una sonrisa sádica, Jordan rodeó el cuello de Carlota con sus manos, empezando a estrangularla, Carlota intentó defenderse, levantarse, pero era imposible, dado su estado actual, finalmente cedió, cuando Jordan vio que Carlota dejó de moverse, la soltó, había podido vengarse de aquella persona, ahora si la ex policía se sintió libre, salió de la ambulancia con una sonrisa de satisfacción, quitándose el traje de bombero.

Aunque no evitar sentir lástima y pena por todas las amigas que había hecho en la prisión, algunas de ellas fueron sus compañeras de infancia, Cookie, Polly, Tabby y las otras más, no importaba, ahora ya no sufrirían más.

Mientras Jordan se alejaba de la cárcel incendiada, le llamó la atención que una encapuchada caminara directamente hacia la cárcel ¿una familiar de alguna reclusa? No lo sabía , ni le importaba, La misteriosa encapuchada entró a la ambulancia, quitándose rápidamente el saco revelando su identidad.

-Carlota Puga Casagrande, soy Sam Sharp, quizás ya no me recuerdes amiga, pero tú me ayudaste cuando era prisionera de esta cárcel hace cuatro años, ahora yo te ayudaré a ti-

* * *

**_En la casa Loud…._**

En la cocina una mujer rubia mayor quien ya se le notaban algunas canas blancas estaba cortando unas papas para hacer una ensalada, para su querida hija, la única quien no había dado malos pasos.

-Lily, prepárate, la cena estará lista-

-Claro mamá-

Lynn Loud padre salió de su habitación, el hombre ya no era tan enérgico como antes, a diferencia de Rita, Lynn sr tenía ciertas dificultades para caminar sin que le duela espalda, su cabello ya estaba completamente grisáceo por la vejez, el se sentó en el sofá, el y Rita ya no trabajan, ambos tenían una buena jubilación, Lynn tomó el encendió el televisor para poder ver el partido, sin embargo la trasmisión fue interrumpida por el noticiario local, El señor Loud abrió sus ojos en shock, al ver que un enorme incendio estaba devastando la cárcel de mujeres.

-Oh no…- murmuró para sí mismo.

-¡Rita! – llamó el – tienes que venir a ver esto pronto!-

-¿qué pasa Lynn?- Rita miró el televisor y lo que vio hizo que abriera los ojos, , amenazan con derramar lagrimas, todo su mundo se derrumbó ante ella, Rita llevó las manos a su boca.

-No! NO! MIS HIJAS!-

-Rita por favor, cálmate, aún no estamos seguros de que les haya pasado algo a Lynn y Lucy, tal vez ellas pudieron salvarse-

-Mamá, papá ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Lily inocentemente.

De repente, los tres escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse, Tanto Lynn sr como Rita se quedaron sin habla, Lily por poco se asusta al verla arrastrándose en el suelo como si uno de esos espectros que vio en película.

Era una sorpresa repentina, Lucy estaba cubierta de humo, con su ropa rasgada, tosiendo levemente, Rita Y Lynn padre rápidamente fueron a ayudar a su hija a ponerse de pie.

-Lucy!-

-Lucy, hija ¿Qué pasó? ¿estás bien?- preguntó Rita mientras levantaba el rostro de su hija con sus manos.

-Mamá, papá ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Lily.

Lucy sólo sonrió al volver a ver el rostro de las personas que la trajeron a este oscuro mundo.

-Estoy en casa mamá y papá, finalmente estoy en casa…-

Lucy perdió el conocimiento y se desmayó, asustando a sus padres, quienes rápidamente la colocaron en el sofá, Rita intentó despertarla.

-Lucy, Lucy despierta, ¡LUCY!-

MARGINADAS, LA GUERRA

El FIN?

* * *

**Y este fue el final de mi AU, hora de confirmar las muertes de los personajes en esta historia y quienes siguieron con vida.**

**-Ronnie anne, Viva**

**-Lynn Loud junior, muerta**

**-Tabby, muerta.**

**-Polly Pain, muerta**

**-Carlota , muerta (se presume)**

**-Lucy Loud, viva-**

**-Risas, muerta-**

**-Cookie, muerta-**

**-Maggie, viva**

**-Carol Pingrey, viva**

**-Vieja Scoots, muerta**

**-Jordan chica , viva**

**-Haiku , desaparecida. (pero no muerta)**

**-Sue ( desconocida)**

**-Lucy (viva)**

**En cuanto a Lisa, solo le importó más robarle el dinero a Ronnie anne que intentar a salvar a sus dos hermanas, Lisa pensó que eran causa perdida y optó por lo más fácil, ella también desapareció luego del incendio.**

**¿Les sorprendió la aparición de Sam? La expareja de Luna , bueno, en este AU ella es ex pareja de Luna y actualmente es pareja de Mazzy , en el canon no confirman si son pareja o están en la friendzone aún.**

**¿Sam fue una reclusa? Si , ella lo fue, ella estuvo presente en el motín de las Tiaras.**

**En el año que viene, en el 2020, saldrá la secuela de este AU, "Marginadas Motín" años antes de los eventos ocurridos aquí en esta historia, cuya trama ya fue revelada en mi tabla de anuncios. :D**

**Ahora que terminé esto, me dedicaré a terminar otros fics pendientes que tengo, y publicar algunos fics que prometí, aún tengo pendiente el tercer capítulo de premarginadas, dicho todo, buen sábado a todos los fans de la serie, esto fue Marginadas , La guerra.**

**Les prometo que la precuela que sacaré el año entrante estará épica. : )**


End file.
